The Traitor and the Knight
by FlynnStorie
Summary: She broke her promise to Brom. She left her friends and abandoned her fate. She grieved til there was nothing left. This is the storie of the Traitor and the Knight.
1. News of a Rider

The Traitor and the Knight

The he-elf's long ebony hair moved in the wind as he rode on horseback to find his master. Clutched in his hand was a sealed parchment written miles away and he had been paid a pretty penny to deliver it on the double. His horse had entered a small wood when he was stopped by other elf-kind. The elf stated his case and the letter was brought to the elf knights' leader.

Only the most powerful of elves are called upon to lead the secret knight society. The king was only 70, young for such elves, and resided deep within the wood. A letter slipped beneath the door of the war lord's chambers. The elf's head appeared from behind a scroll of Alageasian history. Herbal tea still in hand, the king stood, walked gracefully over to the message and gave it a look. "Sent from Brom." So it had. The deep crimson wax dollop had Brom's signia ring imprinted in it. A long slender finger broke the paper and the chicken scratch revealed:

Signed to the Elfen Knight King:

I need your help. I have a young human boy with my with extraordinary potential, but Galbatorix is close on our heels. We've tried to mask ourselves from Urgals, but no luck has come to us. We need your protection and he could benefit from your skills with blade and magic beofore he submits to Oromis' aid. I fear I am in more danger than is suspected and the boy will need someone when I am gone.

The king frowned in disgust. _"I would not go, who is he to presume that I can drop everything to be a boy's tutor? No, the debt is not paid, but I shall not waste my time."_

The letter continued:

Ardice, you know better than I that the Varden are defenseless, and there is something here to make it worth your while.

The boy is the next Dragon Rider.


	2. SheElf

**Disclaimer I do not own anything of the Inheritance trilogy except my OC Ardice.**

Chapter 2

Ardice's herbal tea glass shattered as it hit the floor. "Dragon Rider!"

She ran from her quarters past her soldiers, ignoring their "Good day, my lord"s. The brink of the wood came into view when she flung herself onto Fyrn, her stallion, and they bolted far from sight.

Brom was quiet. He'd been that way for two days. Eragon heard the sound of a horse going full speed.

"Brom," he said. "I think someone's coming." Brom raised his head and looked at the horizon of the great field ahead.

"Urgals?" asked Eragon. Brom laughed.

"Not quite."

A dark figure came into sight over the plains. Brom waved and the figure moved quickly towards them. Eragon stood at Brom's shoulder and put his hand to his head to block out the sun. Whatever it was, it didn't look friendly.

It was an elf. A she-elf, with long, kinky black hair that fell in pleats around her shoulders. Eragon wished to see her face, but below her eyes was covered with a sheer black veil. "Brom!" She fell from her horse and embraced him. Eragon never saw Brom so happy. Finally he turned to him. "Eragon, this is Ardice. She is an old friend of mine, almost as old as I am! I have called her here to help you train."

The elf bowed low. "Well met, Eragon Dragon-Rider." Her startling sea foam green eyes pierced into his. Eragon hoped he didn't look too foolish. All he could do was nod.

"Very well, then," said Brom. "I hope you two get along somehow. You'd best watch yourself, Eragon, as she's more headstrong than either of us!"

Both Eragon and Ardice laughed, but Eragon doubted that it was possible for a girl to be headstrong.

"We ride, Brom?" asked Ardice. Brom nodded and they mounted their horses.


	3. Impenetrable Stranger

**Hi readers! I know my chapters are short, but here's a longer one to keep you busy! Thank you to all who have left such kind reviews so far. You are totally awesome! OK, on with the story.**

**P.S. I don't own Inheritance, that's Paolini:)**

Chapter 3: Impenetrable Stranger

The trio rode for days. Saphira was growing to enjoy Ardice's company. She liked being in someone's head other than Eragon's once in a while. Ardice had such mad skill with a blade. She was Eragon's sparring partner every time that Brom acted as if he were too tired. Although she was much too good a swordsman to allow Eragon to win, the two were becoming fast friends. Even so, Eragon had never seen her face, always hidden by her veil.

About a month after Ardice had left Willow Wood to join her friends was a night where she was feeling anxious; something was going to happen.

She joined Brom by the fire while Eragon and Saphira lay sleeping.

"You think they're listening?" asked Ardice.

"Can never be too careful," said Brom. The two walked a ways towards the inner clusters of trees of the wood they were traveling through.

Ardice shrugged out of the black veil that hung over her nose so it would fall around her neck.

"Still assuming you can keep your identity a secret?" asked Brom.

"I just don't trust anybody."

"And the boy?"

Ardice thought. "Not yet."

Brom told her his fears of dying. "It'll be soon," he said, sadness in his eyes. "I can feel it." Ardice looked away to hide the tears beginning to flood her sight. "You shouldn't," she said, meeting the old man's gaze. "Good people die every day whilst the terrible live on. You should be given the chance to really teach this boy something." Brom sighed. He wanted very much for Eragon to seek Oromis for his lessons in the future. Ardice read his mind. "He's not ready."

"You teach him then, after all this is over!"

Ardice sighed. "I have to return to my people someday, Brom. I can't stall forever."

"If this is to be a war," said Brom, unsheathing the ruby blade, Zar'roc. "The Varden's going to need you with them to ever win. Call upon the soldiers. Hopefully, Eragon and Saphira will be prepared for battle by that time. Besides, you owe me."

Ardice looked up. "I have years to pay the debt, you know that."

"No," said Brom. He had begun to polish the crimson blade. "This will pay it off. You become the boy's guide, his tutor, his mentor. Take my place-"

The sounds of running lingered in the distance. Brom's eyes were filled with fright. "Go."

Ardice bolted for the campfire to meet a group of Raz'zac. Eragon was already up and fighting, or at least trying, but he was soon knocked out cold. The knight charged and fought against the 3 monsters racing at her. Brom appeared over the hill, sword in hand, spear in the other. Even the power of Ardice's swings couldn't stop the host coming before her. She was defending Eragon's lifeless body, shielding him from no less than 4 of the beasts when she encountered a blow to the head and remembered no more.

She awoke to the feeling of being untied. The back of her skull throbbed ever so slightly with pain. _'Who's untying me?'_

"Eragon?" she said softly. The person undoing the ropes stopped suddenly.

"I'm sorry?"

Ardice whipped her head around and let out a short scream. This was a stranger with long dark hair and a pointed face. Ardice found no sword at her belt, but she unsheathed her dagger as she flew to the backside of the man and pressed it against his throat.

"What do you want?" she asked in his ear.

"I've released your friend and the beast. He's down by the caves now, told me to stay here with you."

Ardice tightened her grip on his hair. "How do I know you're not lying?" The man laughed. "You can tell." She racked his brain with ease and found no reason to fear. She reluctantly let him go. He turned to face her.

"You're an elf, yes?" Ardice pushed back her long, kinky hair to reveal perfectly pointed ears.

"Huh, you know," the man took a few steps towards her. "You'd be even more beautiful without the veil across your face-"

Ardice smacked his face with all her force and flung her signia ring at him as he fell to the ground. "I wouldn't talk to royalty like that, sir," she said between her teeth. He sat up, smiling, despite the red mark on his face from Ardice's hand.

"Oh, well, forgive me, your highness," he said as he examined her ring. "I truly am sorry."

He was handsome for sure, whoever it was. He walked to her and kissed her hand as he slipped the ring back on her finger. Her stomach got butterflies. _'Oh stop, he's a mortal! Plus, I've got more important things to worry about.' _Ardice looked at the ground when he smiled at her, hoping she wasn't blushing. "Who are you?"

"Murtagh," the man said. "And you, my lady?"

Ardice looked at him sternly, trying to gain back her pride. "Ardice," she said shortly. The man smiled again, making him look very handsome as Ardice fought back the urge to smile. She looked around. "Where's Brom?"


	4. Tears

Chapter 4: Tears

"_Go to Eragon..."_ Ardice heard Saphira say to her. Her and Murtagh's heads snapped sideways when they heard a cry down by the river near the caves. "Stay here."

Ardice ran towards the river, dodging trees left and right and trying to remain balanced on the uneven hillside. "Eragon!!!!!" she shouted. She heard sobs in the distance. "Eragon?" A branch swept by her face, giving her veil and skin a slice, but she didn't stop running.

She entered the dim cave and found Eragon sitting cross-legged by the fire with Brom's head in his lap. Tears rained down his cheeks. "Dead two minutes ago."

Ardice hurried to his side and took her turn holding Brom. "Go get more firewood," she ordered Eragon. He stood looking disgusted at her. "GO GET IT, HE NEEDS IT!!!!!!" she cried, her voice breaking with every syllable. Eragon left reluctantly, soundlessly crying.

Ardice hovered over Brom, trying to get his heart going again. "No, no..." she panted. "Come along, old friend!" Rage made its way into her pleas.

"NO! No, you can't leave me here! Don't do this Brom! Please!" She shook him hard. "Wake up! Wake up! Why do this to me?!" She let him lay as she let out a wail of grief. She pulled at her hair and pulled down her veil a little so her nose was visible.

Ardice crumpled onto the floor. She felt someone hug her from behind. "No, NO! She turned and tried to push the person away, not bothering to identify them. Her sobs got louder and she was pushed against the chest of her comforter. She sank to the floor, still in an embrace. Ardice cried herself to sleep, being lulled by soft humming and against a black leather vest, completely unaware that she had fallen asleep in Murtagh's arms.


	5. Bonds

**Hi everyone! Thanks for being so kind with the reviews, it really means a lot!**

Chapter 5: Bonds

Ardice was awoken by the sound of pouring rain. Eragon lay feet away, but Murtagh was nowhere in sight. Ardice's heart sank, for she wanted to become friends with this stranger; he could provide allies for the war, perhaps. It was a good thing he was gone, Ardice's veil hung loosely around her neck. She pulled it up over her nose and turned to the mouth of the cave. She could make out a dark figure sitting outside getting drenched by the downpour. _'Murtagh?'_

Her long orange robes were folded near the blanket that had covered her while she slept. They were washed. _'How long have I been out,'_ she wondered. She thought of putting a robe on, but she didn't want to have them wet all day. She stood in her flimsy black tunic and pants and went to visit the figure outside.

"Murtagh,"

The wind was howling and rain was blowing in every direction. He looked up at her, droplets falling from his dark eyelashes. "My lady," he said. "I hope the rain didn't wake you."

"It didn't," Ardice lied. She sat next to him. He was about to protest. "I can handle a little rain," she said smiling, even though he couldn't see it. He smiled back anyway.

"Would you have any idea where my sword is?" she asked. "Yes, it's back where..." _'We were attacked, just say it.' _"The old camp is," he finished.

"Oh," she said shortly. She swept her wet bangs out of her face, her crinkly raven hair soaked. "Would you mind coming with me to get it? I don't know these woods, and the storm isn't doing me any favors." Murtagh stood. "It would be my pleasure."

He extended his hand. Ardice was a king. She could do things by herself and didn't need help from this boy she had been bonding with. Questioning whether to take it; _'Look at him, he's completely adorable! Go for it.'_

She took his hand and found herself being dragged along up the muddy hillside, Murtagh not releasing her hand. After a few minutes of silence, the rain stopped and the sun shone like never before in these woods.

"May I ask you something," asked Ardice.

"Certainly."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

_'You can't do this! He's just a boy! You're a good 60 years older than he. It's over before it started!'_

Ardice said nothing and continued following Murtagh through the woods, hands still clasped. "Why?" he said.

"Just wondering. You look older," she said. _'Lovely. That was intelligent.'_

Murtagh laughed. "That's what a lot of people say." The birds were starting to sing and the sun was making the yellow leaves a beautiful translucent rainbow.

"Might I ask you the same question?" Ardice looked at him, surprised.

"Oh no, I just mean, since you're an elf, I mean, you pass for seventeen around here, course it's hard to be a king when you're seventeen-"

"No, no, it's fine," said Ardice. Murtagh smiled at her. "Um, well, alright, no easy way to come out with it, um, 79." Murtagh's eyes widened. "Really? Well, don't I feel young!"

Ardice laughed for the first time. It was so musical, so vibrant. Murtagh wished he could see her smile. "That's a lovely laugh," he said.

"Thank you," said Ardice, who's cheeks were turning red under her veil. She spotted her sword several feet away and ran to it, breaking the bond of their hands. She rubbed the blade and looked at it admiringly. Murtagh watched her from a distance. He hadn't seen her use a sword, but if she was as good as he thought the elf knights were, she could even give him a go at being a better swordsman. He doubted it, but he imagined how beautiful she would look in armor. But not as beautiful as she looked now, under the light of the trees with joy in her eyes.

What was he thinking? An elf? A 79-year-old elf? An elf king! Why try. She caught his heart the first time he saw her, but he had to let her go somehow.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "We've been gone, Eragon! Oh, we must go." She turned on her heel and grabbed Murtagh's hand again. They began to race down the now-dry hillside. The feeling of his hand clasping onto hers gave him a feeling of warmth and just the sight of her eyes took his breath away. He thought to himself "I can't help it. I've completely fallen in love with her."


	6. A Murder of Crows

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! They're really nice!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my lovely Ardice! That's it!**

Chapter 6: Murder of Crows

Ardice had returned to Eragon and found him attempting to carry Brom up to the hilltop. They had a private funeral and a crystallized tomb made for him, thanks to Saphira. The company decided that they had lingered here for too long and got ready to leave the wood and make their way to the Varden.

They had ridden for days and the food was running short. Ardice would spar with Eragon every day and was beginning to teach him magic words. They called these teachings their private sessions, for not to exclude Murtagh, they practiced while he was out hunting.

Murtagh and Ardice grew closer each day, too. The shared their stories, their interests, and they found that they had so much in common, that they were kindred spirits.

"Ardice," asked Murtagh, fiddling with his chain necklace. Ardice looked up to meet his eyes that she so adored. "Yes?"

"Would you do me the honor of sparring with me?" Murtagh looked at his swords hilt and back into her bright eyes. He couldn't believe it. She was laughing! "I'm not bad, I assure you!"

Ardice laughed. "I never said you were!" Murtagh stood, sword in one hand and her sword in his other. Handing it to her and bowing low, he said, "My lady."

Ardice looked at it, then back up at him. She sighed and said, "Fine," and grasped her hilt. Murtagh smiled. "I promise I'll go easy on you, my lady."

Ardice stood at the ready. "Good for me."

Murtagh made to strike, but with the slightest motion, he was down on the ground with Ardice's sword at his throat. She stepped back, hoping she didn't hurt his feelings. He propped himself up onto his elbows and actually started to laugh. She tried to keep a straight face, but her happiness won her over and she broke into her song-like laughter as well.

Eragon was sleeping a ways away and woke with a start. "Arya!" Ardice went to him. "Arya?" Eragon nodded. "How do you know that name?"

Eragon told her and Murtagh of the vision he had encountered saying that Arya was trapped with Durza. "We must go find her," said Eragon.

"But I don't understand," said Murtagh. "Who's Arya?"

Ardice looked at the two young men and whispered, "My lady."

The three were then startled by an enormous murder of crows flying overhead followed by the sound of huge wings. Saphira appeared from nowhere and flew after the murder, eating every last crow in sight. She landed and the ground shook. Eragon glared at her. _"I'm sorry, I'm hungry!"_ Ardice laughed under her breath for a moment.

Eragon told Saphira the situation involving Arya and his vision and how they were going to ride to her aid. Ardice was reading his mind with every word.

"Oh no. We're not going there. No. Brom told me to keep you safe. I promised him that I would."

"Then you have to follow me there now don't you? Because we're going, right Murtagh?"

Murtagh looked at him with a disappointed expression. "I'm not. Eragon, you must be joking. Durza's a shade! He could kill us right now if he had the chance." Ardice joined in.

"You don't know if this is a trap."

"He could have done this just to trick you."

"Don't be foolish now, boy."

"How could you even think of doing something so dangerous?"

"We could all be dead if we even went in spitting distance of the place."

"You can't account for-"

"STOP!!!!!!!!!" Eragon yelled. "What if she's dying? What if she needs our hel-"

"Scry her," said Ardice scornfully. "Scry her right now and see if she needs our help as much as you think she does."

"Alright, I will."

Eragon stood and concentrated as hard as he could, but saw nothing but blackness. There was a blinding light, then...

"OW!" Eragon fell onto his back and started to rub his head.

"She's blocking you out because she doesn't want us to find her," said Ardice.

A long, long, long, incredibly long argument occurred, mostly between Ardice and Eragon. After nearly an hour of yelling, they decided to rescue Ardice's princess from her torture.


	7. Mission

**Hi! I know that there's been a lot of romantic tension between Murtagh and Ardice and that we still don't know what "debt" Ardice has had with Brom, but hopefully these next few chapters make it better!**

Chapter 7: Mission

The company found themselves riding for nearly three days before reaching a small town to stop and resupply. Eragon ended up captured when Murtagh and Ardice were talking to an official on the other side of town. It was time to stage a double rescue mission.

"You're sure he was taken to Durza's lair?"

"Positive," said Ardice, tugging at her tightly rolled map.

"_I agree, they've taken him in as soon as he got too close,_" said Saphira, despair filling her thoughts. _"I've failed him."_

"No," replied Ardice. "Saphira, it's not your fault. We will get him back." Saphira snorted, shooting smoke through her nostrils and making Murtagh look uneasy. Ardice put her hand on the dragon's snout. _'I promise.'_ Saphira looked at her with understanding.

The group decided on disguising the king as an elf soldier demanding entrance to create a diversion. Murtagh would find a way in to set Eragon and Arya free and Saphira would break through whatever ceiling would be there and rescue them. Ardice would run for it when the guards would be distracted by Saphira and she'd pick up the elf at a safe distance. The horses would have to remain on the brink of town and they'd ride when the chance came. It wasn't a brilliant plan, but it was the only chance they had.

"I demand entrance, you have taken my master prisoner!" said the angry elf knight to a guard. The guard shoved him aside. "You have no business here. Leave now."

"No! I will not leave now, you cannot make me, you over-grown potato!"

Murtagh was fumbling with the locks to Eragon's cell. "Would you hurry up, we have to save Arya too, you realize!" Murtagh pulled the rusty barred door to reveal Eragon with Zar'roc in hand. "She's down this way," said Eragon, pulling at Murtagh's tunic sleeve towards the end of the hall. "How do you know?"

"She's told me; we've been communicating."

"You mean...telepathically?!"

They reached the cell. Eragon took the many keys and began to try different ones in Arya's lock. "So you mean to say that you and Ardice could speak telepathically to each other any time you like if you wanted to?"

"Basically!" Eragon found the key and Murtagh was waiting to open the door when the lock was undone. "So...does she say anything about me?"

He swung the door open and Eragon raced in to get Arya. "No, but I'll let you know if she does!" said Eragon sarcastically as he lifted Arya into his arms. The two men raced back to the other end of the hallway where Saphira would be waiting for a signal from Ardice. She read Eragon's mind and contacted Saphira.

_'Saphira, now!'_

Stone fell in front of Eragon and Murtagh as Saphira appeared overhead. The mission was a success, but Durza wasn't happy about his prisoners being set free.


	8. Good Intentions

**Hey everyone! The romance heats up a little here, so...:)**

Chapter 8: Good Intentions

Arya was still in comatose after the night of the mission. Ardice had conversations with her every now and then, but Arya refused to wake because of her poisoning. She had only days to live. Ardice was leading the company to the Varden while Saphira was overhead scouting for enemies who may be on there trail. They had to travel quickly, not just for Arya's sake, but Urgals were soon sent after them by Durza and Ardice feared that kulls would be joining them.

Every day got longer and the Varden seemed as far way as ever. They made camp for the fourth night since the daring escape, but tonight, they found woods. Within the glade of trees, they were well protected rather than out in the open desert as the last three nights had been. Ardice didn't need sleep; she would take guard duty while Eragon, Murtagh and Saphira slumbered. A small fire was made to make whatever food they had left. Some small sausages were left from the village's stop, so those were heated along with potatoes, the last two. Bread was left to save for the rest of the journey.

Eragon held a plate to Ardice. "We saved this." Ardice shook her head. "No, you eat it Eragon." Eragon shrugged. "It's cold anyways."

Ardice took a look at the fire. "Brisingr!' The fire rose and produced more heat then it ever had. Eragon smiled at her. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Sleep some tonight, Eragon. I'll be watching out again."

She departed and walked slowly through the thinner part of the forest, hearing every sound, eyes darting across the trees. Night had come and the forest had gotten extremely thin until it had no trees left. Ardice stood alone in silence for what seemed like hours. She thought of the Varden and what it would be like to return, what the people would think of her. She had never before met Lord Ajihad, but she feared he may dislike her like many of the Varden did. Sure, Arya was the favored elf there, but the Knights had been disliked for many a year and there was nothing Ardice could do about it. _'Except win the war for them,'_ she thought.

Ardice heard footsteps in the distance. She unsheathed her sword so the song wrung over the air. The footsteps stopped. Then they started again, getting closer and closer each second. It sounded like a single person, but Ardice wasn't willing to take chances. Sword at the ready, she made to swing when it stopped abruptly. The being had grabbed her blade and stuck it into the ground.

She made for her daggers, but her hands were caught by the same soft hands as they were always caught by. _'No.'_ She gasped as arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. _'Oh please don't make me do this.'_ Her hands were on leather covered shoulders. _'Murtagh, don't.' _It was then she felt a smooth hand run down her face and pull her veil down. _'Stop.' _Her lips touched another pair and she was kissed with slight force, but backed up by love. Part of her didn't want it to end. Murtagh pulled her closer to him and they kissed again, more lovingly each time.

It seemed perfect, until Ardice pulled away and finally found her words. "I can't do this." She was kissed again. "I can't, I'm too old...for you, Murtagh, please understand...that I want this...too, but I wouldn't put this upon you." Murtagh drew back. It was pitch black and the lovers were surrounded by darkness.

"You would not have me?" he whispered.

"I can't. I am king for a reason. I would not disobey my honor by loving a man. A mortal who would die eventually while I would live on."

There was silence, but they still held onto each other's hands. "You don't trust me?"

"I don't know you."

"Ardice, I'm in love with you, that won't ever change."

"How do you know?"

He kissed her more forcefully this time, but she drew away quickly. Tears flooded her voice as she spoke. "You would not betray my honor! Please, I beg of you, after all this is over, won't you leave and never return to me. I'm no good, you'll end up hurt being with me. Forget about me. I would have to live on without you in the end."

Murtagh sighed. "You admit that you love me back?" Ardice let go of his hands and repositioned her veil. "I would not say. I am forbidden to love."

"Ardice,"

"Just because you have good intentions doesn't mean I can accept them."

"Would you say you love me?" He took her hands again and she felt hot tears melt down her cheeks. "I will do as you ask, I just need to hear you say it." She remained silent. "Please?"

Ardice's voice trembled as she whispered "I love you." She ripped her hands loose of his grip and silently ran in the opposite direction.


	9. Dusty Wine

**I guess you weren't expecting that! Ardice thinks he's a player and moves along too fast, but she doesn't know how to say that to him. Plus, she's a bazillion years older and is gonna live forever! And she thinks that she's going to go back to the Knights eventually who probably wouldn't welcome Murtagh. But it'll get better after a few chapters, I promise!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 9: Dusty Wine

Ardice didn't even look at Murtagh for the next day. Eragon noticed the tension, but decided not to get involved. They rode for hours until they saw the mountain of the Varden's secret fortress come into sight. Dismounting from Fyrn, Ardice quickly strung an arrow into her small hunting bow and shot a rabbit. Much to Eragon's dislike, she was a good shot. Ardice saw the distaste on his face and smiled. "Don't worry, I am incapable of stealing your thunder. It was a lucky shot." At that, Eragon smiled too.

Eragon had been healing a slightly twisted knee he encountered yesterday, and with the Varden's mountain nearing sight, Ardice thought it'd be alright to rest for at least a minute. She left Saphira and Eragon at the camp and walked toward an abandoned road near the edge of the trees. She swept aside branches and stepped onto the dirt street. She heard Murtagh walk away when he saw her near him.

Ardice looked up and down the road. _'Must have been a delivery route for products for the Varden before Galbatorix took over trade.'_ She spied an overturned wagon across the way. Picking up old dusty bottles and examining them, the label Wine caught her eye. Oh, she loved wine, and this was mortal peoples' wine, rarely tasted by elven kind. Ardice yanked the cork from it's tight socket and wiped the rim with her sleeve. The taste of bitter grape and apple stung her tongue. She had been wine-less for nearly two months. She soon found herself drinking and drinking, and at last, the bottle was empty. _'How foolish am I?'_

"I wouldn't pick up another one, if I were you." Ardice raised her head at the smooth voice from behind her. Still refusing to look at him, she replied "I have no intention of drinking whatsoever."

"Nice try," said Murtagh. He walked till he was close behind her and gently removed her hand that was tightly clenched around a bottle neck. She drew her hand back quickly and stood, staggering back and forth. Ardice heard Murtagh chuckle behind her and she marched off angrily.

The forest was spinning ever so fast, but Ardice found her way back to the campsite after nearly fifteen minutes. "We should go. Varden...tat way." She pointed her hand at the mountain not far ahead. Eragon was shocked at her slurred words. "Where did you find wine, Ardice?"

"Wine? No wine here, misster Ergon, but I did find thum lovely danilyons over yonder tat way." She waved her hands over in the direction of the road.

Murtagh appeared in the clearing. Eragon looked at him, and a smile cracked on his face. "You knew about this?" he said, half laughing, half speaking. Murtagh smiled and nodded. He scooped Ardice up bridal style into his arms. "Everything ready to go?" Eragon nodded as he mounted his horse. Arya was clutched in Saphira's talons and Murtagh carefully mounted Tornac with Ardice slumped in front of him, ready to fall off the horse at any moment. Eragon grasped Fyrn's reigns and they rode up the woody mountainside.

Ardice had fallen asleep in Murtagh's arms yet again, which wasn't always a bad thing. She had a nightmare of Murtagh being hunted by the furious Knights after they found out that they had secretly married years ago and that was the reason their king never returned. He had to leave her and go into hiding, but the Knights found him. _'The Knights would never kill him, they're not like that.' _But they did. Right in front of her. She was screaming.

Ardice woke gasping and with sweat at her brow. She was on the ground with Eragon's leather vest under her head. Oh, her head. It pained her so much, she could hardly see. Eragon came to her and pressed a cool cloth to her head. "How long was I out?"

"About 2 hours."

"WHAT!!!!!" Ardice made to suddenly stand, but collapsed in Eragon's arms. "No, no, we have to get to the Varden, now! Arya, where is she? She can't hold out much longer! What an idiot I am! Stupid wine, foolish drink..."

"Arya's fine," said Eragon, laying Ardice's head onto his vest. "Her and Saphira flew ahead. We've been riding till a few minutes ago. Everything's going to be fine."

Ardice rubbed her hand on her head. "Why does my head hurt so badly?" Eragon laughed. "You drank men's wine. We call that a hangover. I must say, elves wine is much less strong." Ardice glared at him. "Can we get moving? I want to get to the Varden as soon as possible." Eragon shook his head. "Your hangover may last for longer than this. Actually, I'm surprised you haven't vomited yet."

Ardice's stomach turned. _'Oh no!'_


	10. Imperfection

**Wow, sorry about that! But hey, hurling is a natural part of a hangover, right? This is more of a heartfelt chapter of our favorite couple's romance, so enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, all italics with a single quotation is Ardice's conscious. All double quoted italics is Saphira. Sorry for not clearing that up earlier!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

Chapter 10: Imperfection

Eragon and Ardice were surrounded by the unusually stealthy Urgals. She pulled her sword from her belt and swung at the enemies. The figures were spinning, and Ardice saw colours in front of her eyes. "Swing!" she heard Eragon shout. The blade slashed something in front of her and she heard a growl of pain, and the Urgal fell. "Oh, I can't see!" Ardice shouted to anyone who would listen. She felt her sword get ripped from her hands. It was flung somewhere, but she couldn't see two feet in front of her. She felt nauseated again, she was then hit hard in the face by an Urgal's fist. Ardice flew a few feet and landed hard on the ground. She began rapidly feeling the ground for her sword.

She heard Eragon again. "Ardice, behind you!" She made to grab a dead Urgal's blade, but she couldn't crawl on her elbows fast enough. The Urgal growled a short distance behind her as it raised its club over its head, ready to strike. _'I'm sorry Brom.'_

Bracing herself for the pain, it never came. She flipped over and saw Murtagh fending off the beast. Ardice's vision was finally clear and all pain was gone. She ran to her sword and defeated every last Urgal in the clearing.

All were gasping for breath. Ardice sheathed her sword and wiped her forehead with the green sash, usually tied around her waist. "Thanks," was all she could manage to say to Murtagh. He nodded, and looked away from her. "Yeah," he muttered. She turned to Eragon and embraced him. "Thanks. I'm never drinking a man's drink. Ever. Ever! Ever again." He laughed. "Never say never."

An hour later is when the company reached a small waterfall. Saphira and Arya were in the air, hanging back until the signal. "So, what now?" asked Eragon. "I think we have to swim under the waterfall," said Murtagh. There was a silence. "Well, are you going to go?" asked Ardice to Eragon. "Me? Why me first?"

"Because you're closest," said Murtagh.

"That doesn't matter!"

"You're the youngest," said Ardice.

"That means you could chicken out, being the eldest!"

"Exactly," said Ardice. "Maybe I'll sit this one out, Eragon. Tell the Varden that I'll meet with them some other time."

"Wait a minute," said Murtagh. "If anyone should chicken out, it should be me."

"I am not chickening out."

"Then go!"

Suddenly, Urgals were visible coming down the mountainside. "Quick, go Eragon!" She watched him plug his nose and dive into the crystal clear water. Murtagh and Ardice looked at each other. "Well?" he asked, beckoning to the pool. Ardice swallowed. "I...I...can't swim."

"That won't be a problem." Murtagh took off his vest and held onto Ardice by the waist. He saw the fear in her eyes. "Come on, I won't let anything happen to you, alright?" She nodded and was plunged into the cold pond.

Ardice was choking for breath when Murtagh brought her to the surface. He struggled holding her up, plus his own weight. They were faced by spears, held by warriors with the same veiled face look as Ardice. "You will not harm us," choked Ardice. She flung her signia rings at the warriors. "My apologies, lord," one of them said, extending a hand to the king. She was pulled to the stone floor, water dripping from her soaked orange robes and kinky black hair. "What about these two?" a guard said, beckoning to Murtagh and Eragon with a spear. "They are my friends," said Ardice, helping Eragon out of the pool. "If you please, we wish to be taken to Ajihad," he said.

Ignoring Ardice's glares, Murtagh and Eragon were thrown to the floor at Ajihad's feet. Ardice told him the whole story, forgetting to mention Brom. Saphira was called in, and she plunged through the waterfall with Arya. She was gently handed to medics who took her away to be treated. Ajihad looked at Eragon admiringly, but his head turned to look at Murtagh, who immediately looked away to meet Ardice's eyes. He mouthed to her "I'm sorry." She was confused and looked back to Ajihad. _'He hasn't told me something.'_

"Lock him away," said Ajihad. "Wait!" said Eragon. "Ajihad," said Ardice.

"He's a good man and has saved my life, more than once."

"He's been our guide, and we couldn't have gotten here without him," said Eragon. "I am sorry my lords, but we cannot let him go free here," said Ajihad in his booming voice. "The Varden protects our citizens from people like him." He pointed a finger at Murtagh, who was being pulled away by guards. "Wait!" said Ardice. "My lord Ajihad, what has he done to deserve this?"

"He is Morzan's son."

Ardice laughed and the guards looked at her like she was crazy. "My lord," she laughed. "What do you speak of?! Morzan had no sons!"

"How long have you been king, lord?" asked Ajihad.

"Nearly 20 years. Why do you ask this?"

"Because at your time of inauguration is when this traitor was born. It was subtle news and may not have made it to the Elf Knight's Willow Hall, due to the joy of their new king. It is rumored that he had another child soon afterwards."

Ardice's smile was smacked from her face immediately. "What?" was all she could say. Her eyes met Murtagh's, in such a way as to say "Is it true"

He nodded. She looked at Eragon who looked completely dumbfounded with his jaw hanging open. She wrung the water from her veil, as it was making her unable to enunciate when heavy and wet. "Is there nothing I can do, King Ajihad?" He shook his head and Murtagh was lead away.

Eragon, Saphira and Ardice were given their chambers near the dungeon. They were introduced to some of the Varden's citizens, including the Twins, a magical duo that Ardice was uneasy about. They ate in Eragon's room that night.

"This is so wrong," said Ardice.

"_He could be dangerous. We don't know-"_

"But I do know!" said Ardice. There was a silence. Eragon raised his head to meet Ardice's startling sea foam green eyes. "You, you love him."

Ardice stood with her full plate in hand and walked to the balcony outside. Eragon looked at Saphira. _"Go talk to her. She's not used to feeling so childish. She is a king, you know."_

"Yeah, I know."

"_But even a king needs friends."_

Eragon went to stand beside his friend. They looked at the stars for a while before Ardice said, "I guess I do." Eragon smiled. A breeze was coming on, and it made her sheer black veil flutter so he could almost see her face, but it died too soon. "Its alright to trust people, you know," he said.

"Yes, I know," said the king. "I was such a diplomat back in the Willow Wood Hall." Eragon saw her smile through her veil, remembering the place she loved most. "We'd have councils all the time, that's what the Knights did, you know." Eragon smiled and nodded.

"Heated debates all the time. I loved being able to speak my mind and stand for what I believe in. Of course, I was never vulnerable in front of my men, and I was mature nearly all the time..." She stopped.

"Are you the only she Elf Knight?" asked Eragon.

"Now I am," Ardice replied. "Arya's mother banned women from joining the Knights, for she didn't want her daughter to join. It's a hard life; all we do is fight and negotiate. We are just a council, but I loved every minute of it."

"So how were you able to stay a Knight if females were banned?"

Ardice looked out at the fields. Eragon thought he offended her. He was about to apologize, but she said, "Brom and I made a deal." That was the 'debt' they had been talking about, thought Eragon. Ardice went on, "I had him make a treaty with Islandazi to keep me in the Knight's order. It nearly waged a war between elves and men and Brom could have lost his life; don't mess around with Arya's mum! Oh, she was furious at him, and me. I owed him, but I'm hoping to pay my debt soon."

Murtagh heard footsteps outside his barred door. He stood and put his hands around the cold bars. Ardice was seen walking slowly down the stone hall. "Murtagh!" She put her hands around his on the other side of the steel door. "Are you here to let me out?"

She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry. I can't find keys anywhere, plus if I let you out, they'd hunt you down." He smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Are you being treated well?"

"Better than I expected." She nodded and examined the door separating them. _'No loose bolts or anything. I hope they don't hold prisoners often.'_

"There's going to be a war, isn't there?" asked Murtagh. Their eyes met. "I fear so," said Ardice. "Galbatorix knows that Eragon and Saphira are here, so I expect there to be a battle within two days." They looked at each other in silence. "I should go," she said. "Would you have me bring you anything tomorrow, if I can get back down here, I mean." He shook his head.

A horn sounded from above. "War horn," Ardice whispered. "They're here." She made to bolt out of the dungeons when Murtagh reached through the bars to grab her wrist. "Ardice, I may never be let out, and if the battle goes ill, I fear I may never see you again." Ardice looked back at the door and back to him. "Say what you need to say." The horn sounded again, closer and louder, recruiting soldiers from their beds. "Can I see you?" said Murtagh. "I've never seen my love's face? What kind of a love is that?"

Ardice hesitated and looked to the door. She broke free of Murtagh's grip on her to pull down her veil. She was the most beautiful thing Murtagh had seen. Her pale skin had stunning contrast with her bright eyes and raven hair. She had white teeth, but the two front teeth turned inwards ever so slightly. It was the most perfect imperfection that made her even more gorgeous. She glanced back at the door, then to Murtagh. Ardice then said goodbye with her eyes and pulled up her veil as she bolted down the hall.


	11. Combat

**Ok, so maybe she still have feelings for him. That's why the title is the Traitor and the Knight! Get it:) The reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks! **

Chapter 11: Combat

Ardice skipped stairs in threes as she sprinted up to the rooftop of the palace. There she found Eragon, Ajihad, Nasuada and Arya. Her brilliant eyes widened as she looked upon her lady, and former best friend, awake, in nearly 30 years. "My lady," she said, bowing very low. Arya walked over to Ardice, and surprisingly embraced her. "Good to meet, old friend. You fight alongside me like old days?"

"To death!" The girls laughed as they stood beside Ajihad. Becoming very anxious, Ardice's eyes narrowed to the southern wall. "There," she told Ajihad, pointing to a pile of boulders piled against a run-down gate. "The boulders will hold," he said.

"Not for long."

Ardice joined some of the dwarf men on the third level to pass out weapons. She was heavily armed herself; she had two swords, three daggers, a quiver of arrows along with her small bow, an elvish fighting knife and a spear. She handed sword after sword to the soldiers and able-bodied citizens who passed by. A boy, younger than Eragon's age, passed by and got a sword from a dwarf. He was to pass Ardice when she held out an arm to stop him. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be in battle. You're much too young."

"I have to fight for my mother," said the boy, who looked to be about ten years old. "She's ill and my father's gone, so I have to fight."

"You don't have to do anything," said Ardice. "Go home." Tears were swelling in the boy's eyes. Ardice sighed and let him pass. _'Don't you dare get killed.'_

Ardice was leading the dwarves up the spiral staircase when the ground shook violently. Ardice and the men fell. "Earthquake?" someone asked. "No," said Ardice. She picked herself up and bolted up to the roof. Ajihad was firing arrows into the sky along with Nasuada. Urgals had burst through the gate that Ardice pointed out earlier. A huge gust of wind nearly knocked Ardice off her feet. She looked up and saw Saphira's enormous wings soar past her. She laughed with joy. _'Brom would be so proud. Just look at him.'_

"Go! Go!" she cried, clapping her hands. "Go get them." At that, she fired as many arrows as she could at the approaching enemies.

Ardice wielded her sword with such power and force, that many Urgals were afraid to approach her. She was a blur, her sword singing its metallic ring throughout the battlefield. She soon came near Arya, who was fending off two Kull. Suddenly, she fell. "My lady!!" Ardice raced to her aid and killed both the Kull without ease. She bent down next to the lady. "I'm alright," she gasped. The only visible injury was a long slice across the top of her arm. "I'll heal that arm up as soon as we're out of here, lady!" She helped her up and quickly did combat with an approaching Urgal.

The war waged on. Ardice made her way to which looked like wooden war cages for keeping prisoners. The war hadn't made it that far, so she was able to rest for a short while. _'They wouldn't plan on taking Urgals as prisoners. What would they want them for?'_

"Ardice!" She wheeled around and saw no one there. "Ardice!" She looked at the line of seemingly empty cages when she saw Murtagh's face. She ran to him.

"Why did they put you out here?" she said, looking for a way to knock down the bolted door. "Dunno, probably wanted me to get killed by an Urgal out here."

"No," said Ardice. "They wouldn't do-"

"TURN AROUND!!!!" She did as Murtagh said to find herself surrounded by four Kull.

She waved her sword in a circle, trying to intimidate the beasts. Instead, they enclosed around her. She fought while spinning in a circle. Ardice was able to kill one, but it seemed that the other Kull got stronger because of it. She heard the sound of ripping wood behind her and Murtagh was soon at her side, wielding the dead Kull's sword. They were able to defeat the remaining Kull after minutes of fighting. Ardice saw a flash in the sky above them. "Look!" Eragon and Saphira were fighting Durza in the night sky using magic and blade. "Come on," said Murtagh, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the fight.

Ardice kept her eyes in the battle, but her mind kept drifting back to Eragon and Saphira up above her. There weren't as many enemies as ten minutes ago, but soon, Raz'zac were enforced and joining in the fight, too. Not able to control herself, Ardice looked over her head to see Saphira falling to the ground. _'Oh my gosh.' _She was so entranced that she was just standing there with her head up. Murtagh, who was fighting nearby, noticed her distraction. "Ardice! Ardice! Mind in the fight, love!" She heard only the last word. _'Love? He mustn't be talking about me.' _A sharp pain brought her back. An arrow had struck her thigh, but it didn't pain her as much as other wounds had, so she continued to fight. It was many hours before all were killed. Murtagh and Ardice were the only ones in the area but they could see Arya on the bridge, Nasuada near the fallen gate and Ajihad on the roof. The king waved to them in a gesture of thanks and trust to Murtagh. Ardice turned to him. "Looks like you're not a prisoner after all," she said. "Yeah, I guess not," said Murtagh. "You know what?"

"What?"

Murtagh put his hands on her shoulders. "I am completely, absolutely, irreversibly... not matter what you said, I know this is meant to be." Ardice thought about what she had told him a few days ago, but she couldn't help but think that she felt that he was the one. She looked into his eyes as he said, "I love you." He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her in front of everyone in the Varden.


	12. Acceptance

**Hi! That was sweet, wasn't it? So cute. To answer a question I received on why Ardice wears a veil, it's because it's tradition for the Knights to be really secretive and they just don't trust anybody! But Ardice will start wearing it less, promise!**

**A note: I'm changing the story line a little here; instead of being captured the day after the battle, Murtagh won't be kidnapped for a few more days. Just so you know! **

Chapter 12: Acceptance

Ardice broke their kiss and pulled the barely-lodged arrow from her thigh. "Eragon! Come on!" She ran to the outers of the city with Murtagh close behind her. "What about him?" he asked. "He fell." Ardice gained speed, not noticing that her veil that was around her neck had come undone and fluttered away. The figure of Saphira came into view when Ardice screamed. "ERAGON!!!" Saphira stood, wounds mostly healed. Ardice sprinted to her. _"He saved me but I'm afraid he may have lost himself," _said Saphira, grief filling her voice. Ardice examined him. "Not yet, I hope."

Eragon was treated by the same medics who healed Arya. They said he would be out for at least a few days, so Ardice left him sleeping, but checked on him every hour or so. Murtagh and Ardice spent these days talking and taking walks together. Every minute with each other seemed to make them fall more in love. They were constantly becoming closer and were able to finish each other's sentences the more they talked. Ardice tried numerous spells to try to remove the scar on his back from his father's rampage so long ago, but nothing would heal it.

They were approached by dwarven King Hrothgar when they were talking in the rooftop garden. Ardice stood and bowed. "My lord Hrothgar." He nodded to her. "The Rider Eragon has been stirring. We think he might wake up any minute."

"Really?!" Ardice exclaimed. The trio went to the hospital wing and entered Eragon's private chambers. Murtagh and Ardice went to either side of him and Hrothgar left them to be alone with their friend. His eyelids fluttered and opened to find his friends on either side of him.

"You're beautiful," he muttered to Ardice. She blushed and let out a laugh, because she hadn't worn her veil in two days. He made to sit up, but Ardice pushed him back down. "Not too fast, Shadeslayer." He smiled, then winced. "My back...-"

"You payed a price for your bravery, Eragon," said Murtagh.

"Yes, Durza's mark on you...may never fully heal. But it shouldn't hurt for much longer. I'll try healing it when you're better," said Ardice.

Saphira and Eragon were reunited moments later. While they spoke to each other, Murtagh moved closer to Ardice and put his arm around her waist. Eragon turned to see them and a grin appeared on his face. "So you two are...you know, together?"

Ardice looked up at Murtagh, who matched her gaze. "Yes, right?" He nodded and they looked back to Eragon with identical smiles gracing their faces.

Ardice ate supper with the royal house that night, along with Hrothgar and Orik, Arya, Eragon, and Ajihad and his council members. Murtagh took the seat next to Ardice, but they made sure not to make googly eyes at each other while in such company, which was proven very hard to do. Ardice and Arya brought up political subjects and Eragon went on more about magic and such things. Ajihad told more of the Varden to those who didn't know much and lots of talk followed. Ardice excused herself and minutes later, Murtagh did the same thing.

He found her on the rooftop in the garden that they had spent endless hours talking. She was so beautiful, looking over the edge out to the fields with the breeze blowing her hair around and her translucent eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Murtagh walked up behind her and took her hand. She turned to face him and they matched smiles. He kissed her romantically, her hands on his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her. Their hands joined and he led her to the stone bench. Ardice waited for him to speak.

"You've changed my life," said Murtagh. Ardice snorted. "I can't be that important. That's quite a job, I don't think I've achieved it!" she laughed. He laughed a little, too, but then became serious. "Ardice," he started. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you, and every time I look into your eyes, I fall in love with you all over again." Ardice smiled. He grasped her hands and kissed them. "I have to ask-"

_'Oh my gosh!'_

**OMG, what happened, right? Just keep reading!**


	13. A Surprise, and Another

**OMG, this one may make and break hearts. Laugh and cry stuff. I changed the story line up a little as I mentioned before, but here is chapter unlucky 13!**

**Btw, a teeny part in here gets a little teeny bit steamy, but it lasts for like, a second!**

Chapter 13: A Surprise, and Another

Murtagh held her fair hands in his as he knelt. She put one to her mouth in shock. "I love you, and I know we can make this work." _'Oh my gosh, I'm going to be sick!' _He looked up at her with pure love in his eyes, and a tear rolled down Ardice's cheek. _'Oh! What should I do?'_

"Ardice, will you be my wife?"

The newly-engaged lovebirds raced across the bridge into the living quarters to tell Eragon and Saphira of their news. Ardice bolted ahead and burst the door open to find Eragon and Arya having tea. She ran to him and nearly knocked him down with her hug. "I'm to be married!!! Oh Eragon, isn't it wonderful?!" Arya came and put her hand on Ardice's shoulder as the two congratulated her. Murtagh stood in the doorway with his hand up against the frame. The only thing he loved more than Ardice was Ardice when she was joyful. She looked back to him, then back to Arya, who insisted that she came to her chambers at once to tell her everything.

"I don't know, it just...happened, I guess."

"How long have you known him exactly?"

"A few months- but we know its right. I feel so safe with him and I feel this is the right choice." Arya beamed. It wasn't everyday that Ardice was very happy.

"So, when will you be returning to the Knights?"

Ardice dropped her empty tea china, which shattered with ease.

"Ugh, _gerfindme_." The teacup fixed itself immediately and floated back to Ardice's extended hand.

"I hadn't thought about that," said she, fiddling with the handle with nervousness. Arya took the china from her and put it gently back on the saucer before taking her empty hand in hers.

"I'm sure it'll work out somehow. You and Murtagh are so lovely together, and they still have to accept that their king is married, yes?"

"No," said Ardice, eyes to the floor. "I don't know what they'll think. Murtagh wouldn't fit in their anyways."

"Can't he become a Knight? I saw him in the battle, and he's an exceptional fighter for a mortal."

"No, strictly elven kind are allowed. Arya, what am I to do?"

Nearing mid-night, Murtagh wandered up some long stairways, not sure of where he was going, but he knew Ardice was up here somewhere. He found her on the roof, looking out to the fields like he had seen her earlier, but she wasn't wearing orange for the first time. A light blue gown contrasted with her pale skin and her eyes. Her long kinky hair fell down her back. Half of her hair was pulled back so her pointed ears were visible. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her stomach as he laid his head on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while before Ardice said, "Hrothgar wants me to go to Tronjheim in a few weeks."

Murtagh raised his head. "Why?"

She turned to face him so his arms held her back. "Negotiations." She kissed him. He ran a hand through her soft hair.

"For the Knights you mean?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be a representative there."

They broke apart. "How long have you known Hrothgar?"

"For years, maybe ten years, why?"

"I just wanted to know," said Murtagh. He leaned in to kiss her again. She didn't refuse, but his lust began to grow. He ran his hands across her back and undid a few buttons as he kissed Ardice's neck. _'Oh stop! Tell him to stop! I can't do this!' _

"Murtagh," she breathed. He kissed her mouth hard. _'Knock him down! Do something!'_

She was able to break away from his kiss to rebutton her dress.

"Murtagh, what are you trying to do?"

"We're engaged now, love. We can consummate now, can we not?"

"No, we can't. I'm not ready for this and neither should you be."

Murtagh stepped back from her. "Can you not accept that I love you?"

Ardice made to walk away but Murtagh grabbed her wrist. She smacked his hand away.

"That's not love."

"If making love isn't the best way to give you my love, then I don't know love."

"You will know well not to test me. If you really loved me, you would respect me."

"If you loved me, you would do what we must!"

Ardice was disgusted and enraged at his hurtful words. She hit his face hard and swept down the stairs to her chambers, where she wept herself to sleep.

Screams made their way to Ardice's room. She ran from her bed in her gown with her sword in her hand. Looking over the ledge of a window, horror filled her eyes. Urgals had reentered Farthen Dur. Citizens were running towards her.

"Hey! HEY! Where's Arya? Murtagh? Dragon Rider?!"

Ardice tried to ask them, but they fled in the direction she wasn't going. Bolting to the end of the hall to enter the grounds, a Kull appeared in the doorway. Ardice engaged in combat with the beast, defeating him after a few minutes. More shrieks were heard from the grounds.

Ardice ran outside and saw Ajihad fall to the ground. He had been slain by Urgals, but not before killing many of them himself. Her eyes filled with rage as she plummeted towards the three Urgals, swinging her sword like she had lost her mind. She managed to kill two and wound the other. Arya was up on the stone wall fighting and Eragon was flying Saphira, aiming flames at the beasts below them, but her Murtagh was no where in sight. Everywhere Ardice ran, large tunnels prohibited her from going far on flat ground. _'Dwarves! They've already gone in and looked for most of them, I bet!'_

All the Urgals/Kull had been killed. Ardice walked everywhere, trying to find Murtagh. _'If he was slain...no, he wasn't. I'd feel it if he had...died.'_ The dwarves and citizens gathered around Ajihad's lifeless body, some weeping, some wailing. Nasuada was crumpled on the ground. Ardice looked around. Dead innocent people and everyone was crying. Her gaze turned to one of the tunnels. Near the opening was a bloody tunic- Murtagh's.


	14. Lost

**Hi! Sorry for the wait, been away from home at a jazz music festival. So fun! Here's the chapter that I kept you guys waiting for!**

Chapter 14: Lost

"Ardice?"

Arya's head peered around the pine door. The elf sat on her bed with her kinky hair covering her face that looked to the floor. Her hands were knot in her lap and her orange robes hung from her skinny shoulders. The green belt that swung her waist was unusually tight and her face was utterly pale.

"Ardice, you must eat," said Arya, walking to her. Ardice said nothing as her friend sat beside her and stroked her thin hand. Her full face was now sunken in at the cheeks. Her eyes didn't even glow anymore; they were a dark, faint blue and had lost their sea foam green luster. Ardice's black eyebrows grew thicker and her lips were cracked. Arya sighed. "Have you been drinking any water?"

Ardice inclined her head toward the water pitcher before a loud crack was heard. She hadn't moved in hour and her joints would crack at the slightest of motions. 

It had been nearly a week since Murtagh's abduction. Ardice locked herself in her room, filled with despair and sorrow. She would try to reach out to him in scrying and in dreams, but nothing came to her. It was a black nothingness before her, yet she did not shed a single tear. _'He's out there somewhere,' _she would think to herself. _'Wherever he may be, his soul still lives.'_ As much as Ardice kept hope however, the Varden prepared a funeral service for Ajihad and the seemingly dead Murtagh and the Twins. She spent her hours sitting on her bedside thinking. Trying to find her love somewhere. But the thing she could not get over was the fact that they had fought before he was taken from her. _'I couldn't even tell him how much I loved him.' _She would weep long hors at that. She'd never move, only to take small sips of the pitcher of water that remained on her bedside table for all this time, but she ate nothing and accepted no one's sympathy for the loss of her fiancée. Today was the first day that her creaking joints brought her to her heavy door to undo the iron lock.

Ardice's neck popped when she finally looked at Arya. "What goes on today?" she said so faintly, that Arya had to read her lips to understand what she said. 

"The funeral."

Ardice raised her head to the sounds of her vertebrae cracking. "For Lord Ajihad, yes?"

Arya looked at her, unsure of what to say next. "And the Twins, who are now presumed to be...dead."

"Oh," said Ardice, nodding her head, faint little popping sounds each time. The two she-elves were silent then for a time. 

"Maybe I should get you something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Ardice, you must have lost at least 15 pounds this weeks. Have you not looked at yourself?" Her hand brushed against Ardice's cold, hollow cheek. "I'm scared for you."

Ardice smiled at that, which caused her dry lips to break as crimson blood flowed down her mouth. "Oh!" She used her cloth belt to wipe her chin. 

"No, do not be scared, my lady," said Ardice. "The Knights are used to fasting, if ever we were to travel a distance without food or were held captive; we practice." Arya smiled and nodded in comprehension. They fell into a silence again before the cry of a horn was heard outside the curtained window in the small stone room. Arya stood and walked to the glass, swinging the curtains aside so the sunlight made Ardice's hand fly to her forehead. 

"The burial has begun," she said, sorrow touching her voice. She turned to Ardice. "Do you wish to attend?"

Ardice shook her head. "No, I think its better if you go alone, my lady, as I am too homely to be seen with such a beautiful princess in this state!" Arya rolled her eyes and took her seat again by Ardice, taking the knotted hands in hers. She looked absolutely gloomy when she spoke to her saying, "They wish for you to speak at the funeral." Ardice cocked her head sideways in confusion. 

"Why? I knew not Lord Ajihad nearly as well as you, my Lady, and I certainly could not be speaking on behalf of the-" She paused. "Twins."

Arya nodded sadly. "They, Nasuada and the Council, I mean to say, wish for you...to speak of...him." Ardice mimicked the tragic nod and surprisingly smiled. Arya's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. 

"Lady Arya, I could not," she said. Arya nodded. 

"I understand as it would be too terrible, after all, you are still grieving-"

"He's not dead."Arya smiled and shook her head. "My Lord Ardice, I understand that there is still a part of you-"

"Lady," said Ardice, more sternly. "Lady, forgive me, but I have reason to believe that he is still alive."

Arya grew impatient. "My lord, he cannot be alive. Believe me, I've scryed him, I've called him in dreams-" Ardice ripped her hands from Arya's grasp and stood to face her. "You think I have not these things! You think that I've been sitting here weeping here like a young girl and not trying to get my love back to me! My lady," she said, her voice softening. Arya met her gaze as Ardice's eyes began to glow. 

"My lady, I can feel him. He's alive somewhere in Alagaesia. I know that he's out there, wherever he is, that he's looking for me or thinking of me. He may have no body, but his spirit is out there somewhere! I know it!" Her voice grew near hysterical, but in a joyful way that Murtagh was alive. 

"It's like nothing I've ever imagined that I know he's alive, but I'm sure it's love, lady, I know it is, for I am lost without him."


	15. Against His Wishes

**Aaw, don't you love how strongly she feels for him?! So sweet. **

Chapter 15: Against His Wishes

Ardice didn't end up going to the funeral, as did Arya, Eragon, Saphira, Hrothgar, Orik and even Nasuada, who got in terrible trouble by the council for not showing, but she felt it was important to support her new friend, the King. Her majesty was looked upon queerly for the next week for thinking that someone who was clearly dead could be alive, but she didn't mind. Eragon was planning on traveling to Du Weldenvarden with Orik to study magic with Oromis in a week or so, so Ardice was preparing to fulfill Brom's wishes by accompanying him there.

Eragon had a hard time walking most always. His back from the terrible wound from Durza held him back immensely from training with magic and sword, but Ardice found him well to talk to at this point. She tried every spell she could on him, but no simple spell could fully heal the ghastly scarred tear running along his shoulder blade. He didn't mind though; he was learning new magic words every day from his majesty mentor and was becoming skilled at speaking the Ancient Language.

Eragon, Ardice and Orik would leave in a day to venture to Du Weldenvarden. Eragon made sure to have Ardice there to lead them and to communicate with the elves who lived there. Arya and Ardice went berry picking in the forest to spend whatever time they had left with each other.

"I promise I'll follow you to Du Weldenvarden soon," said Arya. "I should reunite with my people there."

Ardice smiled. "Yes, I too am thrilled to be seeing her Majesty once more. I still have friends in that realm of the woods!"

The girls laughed while strolling along in the blissful forest looking absolutely stunning to any mortal who could catch a glimpse of them. Both raven-haired ladies with pale skin and green eyes. They could be twins, if they were asked, and they looked to be near in the same age. Their musical laughter and songs filled the forest and seemed to rejoice the birds into singing along.

The two she-elves made for a clearing up ahead, filled to brink with raspberry bushes. They were picking some and eating some like hours before, when Ardice put her hand to her head.

"What is it?" asked Arya, noticing immediately and rushing over to her aid.

"I'm not sure, but...I think I'm being contacted." Concern filled Arya's eyes.

"It shouldn't hurt."

"Maybe a Knight has been captured somewhere close by." Ardice's hand rubbed against her forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"I doubt it," said Arya. "Why should they scry you for that? Don't they have others to handle such things?"

Ardice shrugged. "I would rush to aid if need be, I just wouldn't think-"

She collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain.

Arya bent over to her side and examined her. "You're not bleeding!"

Ardice couldn't see. Her head pain was much too terrible and she couldn't open her eyes, but her body was writhing without control. The healed wound in her thigh from the battle started to sear and felt like it was to catch a fire. And then she stopped.

Her body went as still as a board and her eyes went dark to the panicking Arya. She thought the king had gone blind and went into shock. But Ardice could see.

"_My love!" She saw Murtagh being strapped to a plank face down by Urgals. "My love," he said again. Ardice made to move for him, but her legs were paralyzed and she was stuck where she was. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Sorry for what? He went to reach out to her, but his hand was bludgeoned by an Urgal's club, then strapped to his side. She felt the tears on her face, but could not wipe them away. She meant to say 'Murtagh,' but all that came was an inaudible whisper. Don't die! _

_Ardice saw the back of his shirt being torn down the middle by a Kull. "I love you. I'm so sorry! Ardice, I never-"_

_The crack of a whip filled the air. Murtagh's face winced and blood tricked down his back. Ardice felt as though her heart was paining and she had stopped breathing. Murtagh was breathing heavy, but looking right into her eyes. "Don't come for me," he said, and was whipped again. Ardice felt herself flinch. _

"_Don't, don't come, I'll never see you again, love, so-" Another crack. _

"_So I try to say I love you."_

Ardice's body bolted up from her lying position. She was breathing hard, sweat on her brow and tears at her eyes. Arya was by her side stroking her hand. They stayed like that for a while, the only sound was Ardice's heavy breaths.

"I saw him."

Arya looked up. "Where?"

Ardice shook her head. "Gil'ead, possibly?"

"He was captured."

Ardice nodded sadly. "Urgals, Kull, the whole lot of them."

"Was he able to speak with you?" Ardice nodded. "Every moment he wasn't being...beaten."

Arya hugged her. "How many times?"

Ardice sniffed, but swallowed her tears and kept her pride. "Thrice times."

"Your body shook violently, thrice times, during this...vision."

"I know," said Ardice. "I could feel pain, but I couldn't rescue him. It was like I was being..."

The elves looked at each other. "Scryed."

"Where would Murtagh learn to scry?" breathed Arya as the girls raced toward the Varden's fortress.

"Don't look at me, lady, I've not taught him a thing!"

"It's just suspicious is all, besides, at least we know where he is now."

"And that he's alive. If that doesn't show it, I don't know what does."

Arya stopped in her tracks. Ardice turned to face her. "What is it?" Arya cocked her head to the side.

"It's highly likely that this is true, but what if...what if this is a trap by Galbatorix?"

Ardice shook her head. "No, it can't be. And if it is, I'll go to Gil'ead and kill him there myself."

She took off for the fortress, Arya reluctantly at her heels.

Arya and Ardice told Eragon everything, Saphira listening in intently. _"It does appear that he was trying to scry you," _said Saphira. "He did," said Ardice, tossing a wood chip from her orange robes casually into the fire. "I know he did, I could feel everything he was feeling."

"Where would he learn to do that?" asked Eragon.

"We know not," said Arya. The four sat in silence, thinking. "Well," said Eragon, laying back in his chair with his hands on the back of his neck. "You two do have freaky bond things going on."

It was before dawn the next day. Arya was on her way with blankets in her arms, bringing them to Eragon's room, as he was packing for his journey. She walked down the long stone hallway with just the candles on the walls lighting her way. "Oh my!!"

She was then pulled into a closet and the door was slammed behind her. A faint candle was lit enough to see Ardice's veiled staring back at her.

"My Lord!" she breathed. "What are you doing in here, Ardice?"

"Shh." Ardice put an ear to the door, but heard no passersby.

"I had a dream about him."

"Ardice, I will not stay here for this-"

"I know where he is and I know where to find him."

"Well good for you, but how is that going to help the situation that we lay in now?! Eragon rides for Du Weldenvarden this morning, or have you forgotten?!"

Ardice sighed exasperatingly. "He's being tortured!

Arya breathed loudly. "You would have me go in your stead?"

Ardice nodded. There was silence. "I suppose I could go...but what of Brom? He needed you to stay with Eragon at all costs."

Ardice took the candle from the shelf. "I shall go against his wishes. For now, my lady."

Ardice raced to Eragon's room and flung open the door to find him binding together whatever possessions he had. "Ardice! Packed already?"

She sighed. _'I have to get this over with as soon as possible.'_

"I go with you not...to Du Weldenvarden."

"What?! Why?"

Ardice sank onto his bed. "I know where Murtagh is, and I'm sure that he's been contacting me. I can rescue him from a terrible fate that I will not be able to cope with."

Eragon nodded in understanding.

"Arya will travel with you in my stead." He nodded again.

"I will return," she said. Eragon smiled. "I hope so."

"I know so." She got to her feet and grasped the boy's hands.

"I swear to you, Eragon Shadeslayer, that I will return and I will find you, friend." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I promise."

Ardice pulled down her veil and kissed his forehead. "Tell Saphira."

"I will," said Eragon, his voice cracking. She backed to the door, took a final glance at her companion, and turned the corner into the black corridor.


	16. Sam

**Hmm, what'll happen next? :)**

**Thank you for reviews!**

Chapter 16: Sam

Ardice bolted down the stony hall until she came to a side door leading out of the fortress. Guards glanced at her and gave her the ok to go to the stables. She ran down the dirt path leading to the eastern side of the Varden to the small stable that was there. Ardice ended up startling the sleeping horses but she made her way over to Fyrn. She flung herself onto the horse with only her plant fiber knitpack around her shoulder, holding her few belongings, and fled into the night.

She knew not how long she rode and little knowledge of where she was going. Fyrn carried her across the Hadarac Desert that they had crossed with Murtagh, Eragon and Saphira, along with the unconscious Arya mere weeks earlier. They would stop every now and then to rest and drink, but Ardice refused to eat, thinking it would slow her down. She brought a few pieces of fruit and bread, but she didn't think to pack much else. She often had glimpses of Murtagh as though she was daydreaming. He would be sitting in a corner of the cell he was in, or stood with his arm across the metal bars, looking not at her. These weren't visions like last time. More like visions of the present tense where nobody saw her watching.

The sun beat down on her newly-tanned skin even when she crossed out of the desert. She wore her veil high directly under her eyes and another of the same veil tied around her head. When she crossed through a city, she'd remove her second orange robe and leave her black tunic and pants to disguise herself. She'd squint her eyes and furrow her brow and widen her shoulders to look more like a man. Ardice tied her hair in a bun under her head-veil and removed her signia ring, so she looked no more than a cloaked stranger.

Ardice rode through the Beor Mountains. She wiped the sweat from her brow and held her hand to her forehead. A city was ahead that she believed to be Galfni. She was out of water and Fyrn was tired, as was she, so she rode into the town.

The red-clay gates opened for her and let her through to the city. It was underpopulated and had more chickens then people. The birds ran around Fyrn's hooves while the duo rode down the Main Road, houses and small markets on each side. She whinnied, terribly frightened to step on a chicken and bucked in the air.

"Woah, there there girl!"

A tall man had held Fyrn's reigns and gently pulled her back to the ground. Tall is an understatement. This man towered over Fyrn, and Ardice whilst atop Fyrn's back!

"Good day sir," said the man. He outstretched his hand towards Ardice, who eyed it cautiously before shaking it.

"Good day," said Ardice, who's impression of a male voice was dead-on due to her time with her male soldiers. "Well," she said, clearing her throat. "Thank you for...the horse. She gets a bit wild when around smaller critters."

"Oh, it's nothing," said the man in a booming voice, his mustache moving up and down with each word that Ardice found to be terribly amusing.

"Haven't seen any cloaked men here for ages. You're not from the Spine, are you?"

Ardice shook her head. "Good, 'cause all they do there is cause trouble. What can I do you for? Need help around town?"

_'I may be able to get information from this man.'_

"Your services are required," said Ardice. "I haven't had much...mountain town experience."

"I'm here to help. Name's Nagg, and you?"

"Sam."

"Well, Sam, welcome to Galfni."

Nagg ended up showing 'Sam' an inn nearby and requested that he could go to Havon Tavern the next day for an ale, which Sam accepted. Fyrn was able to stay in the lovely wooden stables behind the inn and Sam was able to stay for free, due to him knowing Nagg, a personal friend of the owner, a puny fat man called Stumpy. His nickname was almost as amusing as the jokes he told. Sam went down to the bar at nearly midnight the first night, but needed to keep himself veiled, so Ardice wouldn't be exposed. Even so, the veils certainly caused more attention then kept him from it.

Sam went back to his room, nearing 4 am. Ardice removed her veils after closing her green curtains covering the bay window of her room. There was a small mirror on the wall and a mahogany nightstand just below. Ardice couldn't handle being labeled as 'the cloaked man' and would rather be called Sam from her new friends. She would be passing through many cities to find Murtagh and couldn't keep up this disguise. She took a dagger from her weapon belt, hidden beneath her tunic and Murtagh's lighter-coloured vest that he had not been wearing at the time he had been kidnapped. She looked in the mirror, surprised that tears weren't swelling in her eyes. She'd been so sensitive to everything lately, but the old King in her was coming back, and she liked it.

Ardice ran her fingers through her crimped, crinkly black hair that went more than half-way down her back. She took a deep breath and started to cut away at her hair so it was a little above shoulder-length. By the time she was done, it was nearly dawn and her hair still retained its crinkle. She looked much more like a man now, but her facial features gave her away. She thought hard of a spell and muttered "nerginius". This spell gave her a slightly wrinkled forehead and masculine cheekbones. She lost her eye colour to a dusky brown and her eyebrows grew a little thicker. At that, Ardice, newly Sam, lay on his bed and slept till noon, something that he hadn't done in over 50 years.


	17. The Beasts, the Boy

**What'll happen to Ardice in this strange new place? Oh, sorry about the so non-Alagaesian name of Sam, but it's my boyfriend's name and I couldn't think of any others!**

**Lovely Reviews are welcome!**

The Beasts, the Boy

Around noon was when the clock tower in Galfni's square started to chime. Sam awoke with a start. _'I was calmly awoken in Willow by the sounds of chirping birds. What a strange new place I have found myself in.'_

He stood and had a look in the mirror at his new face. _'What do I do with a face like this?'_ he thought, rubbing a thumb over his cheekbone. _'Oh well, at least I do not have to shave a beard! Thank goodness that nobody I know shall see me like this.'_

The children frolicked in the dirt road of the square, spinning upright hoops with sticks and chasing chickens. Sam was greeted by the children and was shown into Havon Tavern where he was running late for his drink with Nagg.

"Late start, ho there Sam?"

Sam sat at the bar stool and rubbed his forehead exhaustedly. "I suppose so."

"Ah, I see there be no veils covering your face, eh lad?"

"No, I only wear them traveling."

"Oh! You're planning to stay then!" Nagg pushed Sam's shoulder affectionately.

"For a time, Nagg. You see, I've got someplace I'm needed to be and-"

"TWO ALES!!" shouted Nagg to the bartender in his deep booming voice.

The nearly over-flowing mugs of ale came sailing down the counter. Nagg caught one in his hand and started blowing on the foam at the top into Sam's face.

"Haha! That's always a bit of fun we have with the rookies of the town!" he laughed. Sam chuckled modestly, but he found Nagg much more annoying than funny. He raised his mug, following Nagg's gesture.

"To my new pal, Sam," he said. "May you not have to be, em, wherever is need be."

Sam nodded and knocked the pewter mug hard against Nagg's, sending ale sloshing over onto the counter, causing Nagg's deep, roaring laughter to return.

"So," said Nagg, minutes later after a pause of silence to drink their ale. "You, em, don't seem to be, em, well-"

"Native to these parts?" said Sam.

"Well, yes. You do seem sort of, em, well-"

"Foreign?"

"That's the word. Where you be from, lad?"

"Well...not from around here. East; I'm not exactly native to the mountains myself."

"Mmmhmm, knew that the first time I saw you!"

They laughed.

A series of shouts were heard from the tavern coming from the streets. Sam's head snapped to the swinging doors and he bolted through them against Nagg's wishes. He looked up and down the square to see the townspeople running about in different directions.

"Oy, you there! What goes on here? Hey! Somebody! What's happening?" he desperately shouted into the crowd. A loud growl echoed from the west side of the main road that immediately silenced the people. They slowly backed away east, leaving Sam to face a terribly large wolf nearly 50 feet away. There were more behind him. He stared at Sam with menacing golden eyes. Channeling Ardice, Sam knelt down on his knees and looked as though he was praying with the rapidly disappearing townspeople fleeing behind him. He tried to touch the wolf's thoughts.

_'You can't hurt these people...I am King Ardice in a mortal man's form...you shall obey me...that hurt, didn't it...flee and your lives shall be spared...what say you?'_

The wolf backed up and whimpered as he lay on his paws with his head bowed. Sam stood and started walking towards the beast. Forever keeping their eyes aligned, the wolf stood to match Sam's height, but he kept walking.

At this point, a young boy came from his door, arms waving, screaming, "No sir, no sir, flee while you can!"

The other wolves sprung into a run towards the boy. Sam made a dash to him, causing the lead wolf to track him on his heels. Ripping two daggers from his tunic, Sam flung them at the necks of two wolves, killing them instantly. One made to kill the boy when Sam stood in front of the child. He hit the wolf's head and knocked it between the eyes. Sam was on the ground. The two were rolling around forever in competition to see who could remain on top. The boy screamed again. "AAH! SIR!"

Sam fought his way back up and tackled the lead wolf to the ground as he made to kill the child. A mass of gray fur blinded Sam as he punched and tried to rip himself from the wolf's grasp. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the hard road on his back. The wolf was on top now. Sam kicked and found a way to somehow temporarily parylize the beast. The other wolf was injured and started to limp away. Sam found his way up and grasped the boy, both gasping.

The lead wolf woke a minute later. His glare pierced into Sam's eyes with such force that it stung his head to keep the stare. _'You shall pay for this, King Ardice. I hope you don't mind a raid on your people for this.'_ Sam stared at the beast, his mouth slightly opened in terror of more of these, things, attacking Du Weldenvarden and the Knights.

The wolf seemed to grin, and limped away after his partner.


	18. Leelan and Galbatorix

Chapter 18: Leelan and Galbatorix

Sam looked at the rocky horizon long after the wolf had left. The boy had gone inside and Sam stood on hie porch, part looking out for more wolves, part looking at the sunset, part thinking of Murtagh. The swinging door hit the frame, not startling Sam in the least. The boy stood at his side, wrapped in a blanket. They stood like this for a long time, looking nearly alike with their arms folded and their brows furrowed. The boy had fair hair, reminding Sam of Eragon. He looked down at the boy, who looked to be nearing eleven.

"What's your name?" asked Sam. The boy looked up at him, his blue eyes meeting Sam's dark ones. "Leelan." Nearly a whisper; the poor kid was still shaking from the attack.

"Why did everyone run, and not help you, sir?"

Sam shrugged. "They don't want to get themselves killed, I suppose."

"That's unkind."

"That's common knowledge, Leelan."

Nagg was glad to see that Sam was well and the entire town of Galfni turned out to call Sam a hero. Sam looked after Leelan after finding out that he lived by himself. His mother had been killed after a Shrrg attack, what the wolves are called, and his father had been sent away after being nearly torn up by one to see if he could get help. The duo spent much of their time with each other. Ardice was so used to being by herself, that at first, she was a little bothered that she took after the boy, but after a week or so and help from Nagg, the two formed a bond.

Ardice's enhanced male face was beginning to wear off and her hair was growing rapidly. She wasn't about to try the spell again; it was powerful enough to turn someone into the opposite gender if done more than once! Sam had a terrible day nearly two weeks after the Shrrg accident. He was walking about town, now distinctly recognized by everyone in Galfni, and received glares from many people as he was ever seldomly looking- female. His hair was past his shoulders in a matter of weeks and his leggings showed less sculpted legs that were skinnier than before, so he started wearing his face-veil once more.

Sam entered the inn around mid-day to find Leelan sitting on his bed, swinging his legs and twiddling his thumbs. He looked up, surprised.

"Good day, sir."

"Come now Leelan," said Sam. "Please, feel free to call me Sam."

"Yes, sir."

Sam smiled, flashing Ardice's smile with the teeth turning inwards, unlike Sam's perfect smile. Leelan didn't seem to notice any of these changes in his new friend. He and Sam spent the rest of the day playing cards in the parlour of the inn.

"No Sam, sir, you must get rid of three of your cards to give to me!"

"Ugh, I've never played cards before! This is so confusing!"

Leelan shuffled. "Really?"

Sam nodded.

"So, I guess you're not from around here, are you?"

At that moment, Nagg joined them. He pulled up a chair and tossed a few coins into the center of their circle.

"I'm all in!" Leelan dealt the cards quickly and seemed to make the cards flip in the air, fascinating Sam greatly.

"No Mr. Leelan, he most certainly is not from around here, right Sam?"

Sam nodded as Nagg smacked his shoulder and laughed heartily, his heavy mustache and bushy eyebrows moving up and down amusingly.

"And yet," Nagg said, examining his hand, "He still hasn't told us where exactly he is from, right Mr. Leelan?"

The boy shook his head and looked at Sam hopefully. Sam's eyes rose over the tops of his cards.

"East."

The boy and man sighed.

"See Mr. Leelan," said Nagg. "He's never gonna be telling you!"

Ardice couldn't sleep that night. She was envisioning Murtagh being tortured once more. He was in a dark room, no torturing instruments this time, but dim candles lit. Blood dripped from a small wound on his forehead.

"_Where is the Dragon Rider?"_

Murtagh said nothing. He was immediately hit by, what Ardice thought to be a Kull, and caused new cuts along Murtagh's cheek with the metal rings the creature wore.

_'Wait,' _thought Ardice. _'Kulls don't usually speak. Who is this talking so fluently?'_

The Kull went behind Murtagh and grabbed his hair, making his neck visible. He had a small scar on the bottom of his jaw, visible faintly in the dim light, which made Ardice shake with fury and grief. Who was to step into view?

Galbatorix stood in front of Murtagh and ran a spiny finger along his throat.

"_Where is he?"_

Murtagh trembled. _"I don't know."_

"_Where is the elf princess?"_

"_With the Rider."_

Galbatorix grinned evilly. _"I know what'll loosen your tongue, boy,"_ he said, pacing over to Murtagh's side to whisper in his ear. _"Where is...the Elf Knight King?" _

Murtagh furrowed his brow in worry. _"Who?"_

He was hit hard for that, by Galbatorix himself. This caused his nose to bleed. Galbatorix walked away from him, out of Ardice's view.

_"You know well who, boy. The elf whore you've been courting around."_

Murtagh's eyes widened in shock.

"_Yes, I've been told by...reliable sources. Congratulations are in order, I hear that you two are due to be married. How wonderful."_

Ardice heard something like glass or porcelain smash. Murtagh kept his eyes up, despite whatever was to come next; Ardice admired him for that.

"_I believe," _said Galbatorix, _"that the wedding in question may have to be...postponed-"_

_"What have you done to her?!"_ Murtagh was punched from behind by the Kull restraining him in his chair. Galbatorix came into view again, twisting his fingers together menacingly.

"_Nothing...yet."_

Murtagh writhed with anger.

"_You see," said Galbatorix, "she still thinks you're in Gil'ead. And when she gets there looking for you, well, she may have...an unexpected surprise."_

Murtagh clenched his teeth together. _"Why did you scry her then?!"_

"_To get her to come to my little party, too. You see, the elves may secretly be gaining power, but the Knights are too conspicuous about their activities. They'll be wiped out in no time; sent to Gil'ead to be executed in front of their beloved King."_

Ardice saw Murtagh go limp with despair. Galbatorix smiled. _"At least you'll have a chance to say good-bye to each other before I make you my-"_

Ardice bolted upright in her bed, sweat on her hairline. "He's not in Gil'ead!"


	19. The Trek

**Where is Murtagh? Will Ardice's secret be exposed to all of Galfni? Who really is this 'Leelan'? Read on!**

**Reviews are loved!**

Chapter 19: The Trek

It was still dark outside when Ardice sprinted from her bed, tying her veil while she was running. She burst through the swinging doors of the now-empty parlour and ran out onto the main road. It was then she entered the house that Leelan spent his nights in.

"Leelan!" cried Ardice as she shook him gently. "Leelan, wake up!"

He opened his eyes slowly. "Hello Mr. Sam," he said faintly.

"Leelan," Ardice said firmly. "You must listen to me. I'm not who you think I am!"

She still had sweat on her forehead and was breathing heavy.

"Mr. Sam," said Leelan, sitting up in his bed. "What is it?" Ardice took a deep breath and pulled off her signia ring.

"You see this?" She folded the ring in Leelan's hand and he took a closer look. "This ring belongs to a King, a female King of a secret group of Elvish Knights, alright? Do you understand so far?"

Leelan, being a rather smart boy for his age, nodded once and looked at Sam to continue.

"Do you know why I have this ring?" Leelan shook his head, paused, then his eyes grew wide with fear.

"You murdered a good elf King?" said he in a shaky voice.

"No, no, no! I am the Elf King!" Leelan smiled.

"Thank you for that Sam, but I'm much to old to believe stories like those!"

"Ugh!" Ardice stood and marched over to the dusty mirror near Leelan's bedside. She looked at her still-male form, shut her eyes and began to hum, Leelan watching intently, standing behind her.

"SAM!"

Ardice's hair slowly regained its kink and grew down her back. Her cheekbones reset themselves and her female figure came back, along with pointy ears and startling sea foam green eyes. She turned around to see if Leelan had gone into shock. He was staring at her, jaw dropped and eyes wide with confusion and slight fear. Ardice sighed and gave a smile.

"You see, I am King Ardice, leader of the Elven Knights of Willow Wood. I am sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier, but I was in danger of being discovered. Leelan, I have much to tell you."

She trusted the boy enough to tell him everything from when she was called to assistance of Brom oh so long ago. Leelan took it rather well, even stopping himself from fainting. She spoke of Galbatorix and Ajihad, and a limited amount of Murtagh and her dreams of him, calling him her 'husband' along with his capture, and that's why she was here. At the end of all this, Leelan got off the bed and looked out his window at the rising sun. Ardice was afraid that she had shocked him with all this information, as he wasn't looking at her.

After a few minutes, Ardice made to leave when Leelan spoke, "Are you really a king?"

"You have the ring to prove it, my boy."

"Oh, right." he turned around to give it to her, when he dropped on his knees. "My lord!" He held the ring up to her. Ardice was so taken aback by this, she burst out laughing and stooped down to hug him.

"Figure we should tell Nagg?" asked Leelan.

"I suppose we must."

The two went to Havon Tavern, Ardice fully veiled, head and face, expecting to find Nagg there drinking. Even at six in the morning, Nagg always made time for an ale! Ardice and occasionally Leelan told Nagg the whole story. Ardice was shocked that he remained quiet the whole time, a feat that must have been challenging for him. He asked no questions, made no comments, and when Leelan and Ardice were done, he remained perfectly composed.

"Are you not surprised?" asked Ardice. Nagg shook his head. "What, how could you not be?!"

"I knew all along."

Ardice raised her arched, feminine eyebrows. "You did, huh? No offense Nagg, but I can highly doubt-"

"I'm a friend of the witch Angela, her husband, actually."

"Angela's indeed married?!" Nagg nodded.

"She predicted the incident with Mr. Murtagh and knew that you would trek through the mountains alone. She thought you could use a companion- or two- when you decide to go on. Judging that moment is now, concerning the dream you had last night."

Ardice made a confused face. "How did you know that?"

"I'm a little psychic myself."

"Of course you are. Everyone can read minds these days," said Ardice, sourly sarcastic. Leelan, who had been silent all this time finally perked up and said, "So, we'll be going with you, right?"

"What?! Absolutely not, Leelan, what a ridiculous idea! I mean, being King of the Elf Knights, what, does that not make me perfectly capable of handling a little 'trek' by myself?"

"My lord," said Nagg. "We wish not to say that you are incapable, it's just that, Galbatorix knows; he's gonna have men and other creatures everywhere, and you could use a little bit of back up."

"You expect Leelan to fight Galbatorix's forces! He knows not of fighting, Nagg!"

It turns out, a month before Ardice's arrival, Nagg had arrived to teach Leelan of fighting with swords, telling him that he was merely a tutor, preparing him if he was ever to need it. Ardice reluctantly agreed to bring them along on the journey. They spent the day packing and played a few last games of cards together and that night on two horses and a small pony, the three set off on their quest to find Murtagh.


	20. Gramarye

Chapter 20: Gramarye

The three rode for days, completely unawares as to where they were going.

The sun rose early and set early, wherever they were. They had run out of food, but even though the conditions were tough, Leelan never complained. Ardice couldn't say the same of Nagg though.

"Where are we going?"

"Dunno, Nagg," said Ardice. "Why don't we ride to Kuasta and find out if they know where we should go!"

"Come off it," said Nagg. "You know I don't care for sarcasm already, don't you Lord?!"

"Yes, and I don't care for your whining you swine," muttered Ardice under her breath.

She had managed to contact one of her Knights who had rode to Kuasta to meet King Ardice there in case they're needed of assistance. A quarter of the army went. Ardice couldn't help but wonder what the strange inhabitants of Kuasta would think of 60 elvish Knights riding through the town like it was nobody's business. That made her smile.

Each night, she had more dreams of Murtagh, not like the visions she was used to, but just happy, normal dreams of them being together like they were before his capture. She was anticipating sleep tonight, for it's been a hard trek for everyone through the mountains, and tomorrow, they'd be entering the Spine, and Ardice wasn't sure about how that would turn out.

They had been preparing for their dinner; the last slice of meat that was brought with them.

"Make it last," said Nagg sadly.

The wood was too damp to start a fire manually. Nagg was off getting more wood and Leelan stayed with Ardice.

"My lady?"

"Yes?"

"Well, since you are King of Elf Knights, wouldn't you be able to light a fire magically?

"Hmm, I suppose I could," said Ardice, wearily rubbing sticks together. "But it gives me pride doing things manually sometimes, or at least, when things are a little easier, ugh!" She tossed the sticks away and turned around to reach for her sword. When she faced the boy, a fire was lit.

"What on earth, Leelan, how'd you do it?"

"I said the magic word!"

Ardice racked her brain, trying to remember if she'd ever said brisingr in front of Leelan.

"How do you know of the Ancient Language, Leelan?" she asked slowly. He grinned at her.

"There's something that nobody knows of me."

Nagg had come back with the firewood when Leelan started to turn a slight shade of gray.

"What the blazes?!"

Leelan opened his eyes to find them even bluer than before, nearly translucent and just as bright as Ardice's eyes. She stood. "You're one of the Gramarye, the Gray Folk!"

Leelan nodded slowly.

"That's not possible," said Ardice, barely whispering. "They, they died out, years before, it's not possible."

"I am one of three last surviving Gray folk," said Leelan casually.

"There are more of you?!" asked Nagg as his trembling hands dropped the firewood. Leelan merely nodded again.

"How?" asked Ardice, backing away from Leelan as he rose.

"I don't know," he said softly. "All I know is that I'm here to help you."

As confusing as it sounds, Leelan had journeyed to Galfni three weeks before Ardice's arrival. He had been summoned by Arya, who knew of the Gray Folk because her mother knew of them by the last elf Knight King before Ardice.

Leelan went to protect Ardice and met up with Nagg later. Recognizing him as Angela's husband, Leelan knew Nagg wasn't an enemy. Ardice came into Galfni and Leelan made sure to come out of his house and act afraid of the Shrrgs to have Ardice come to know him and then, take him along with her on this trek to find Murtagh.

"Well," said Ardice. "Don't we all have secrets to hide."

Even though Ardice still cared for Leelan, her trust in him and Nagg was shaken. She went to sleep last, making sure that nothing would happen to her company, and making sure that the company didn't do anything to her.

_'This is ridiculous!' _she thought as she tried to fall asleep. _'Why not trust them now, they've been with you this far. Don't blow this out of proportions. As terrifying as it is that the Gray Folk have survived, they can help beat out Galbatorix in the end, right? They have incredible magical abilities; maybe this is a good thing that we've_-'

At that, Ardice drifted off to sleep, and her nightmare began.


	21. Nightmare at Uru'baen

Chapter 21: Nightmare at Uru'baen

"Where is the King?"

"I know not."

"She should have been in Gil'ead yesterday."

Galbatorix swooped to Murtagh's side and brushed a while finger along his cheek. "Why is she taking so long?"

"Because she knows-"

Galbatorix gripped Murtagh's throat with his bony hand. Murtagh writhed and tried to break free, but his hands were bound to the chair he was sitting in.

"How does she know?"

Murtagh shook, but the king refused to release.

"She, she, she can see. She's too smart to fall for, the tr, tr-"

Galbatorix removed his hand as Murtagh struggled to regain consciousness.

"TRAP!" Murtagh spat at the king.

"Hmm," said Galbatorix as he paced around the dark room. "Smart, huh? I doubt it. Love dulls the senses now, doesn't it?"

Murtagh looked straight ahead, not meeting the lord's gaze.

"She would do ANYTHING for you, would she not?

And if she, really, loved you at all, young Murtagh, don't you think she would have rescued you from Gil'ead?"

"No," whispered Murtagh. "Because she knows you're lying."

"Maybe," said Galbatorix. "Or maybe she's forgotten about you. It's been a month since your capture, Murtagh. Don't you think that your smart little whore would have come up with a plan to rescue you by now?"

Murtagh looked at the floor, trying to ignore the evil words.

"She is the king," Galbatorix said slowly. "She could have had an army here by now...but she didn't."

Murtagh sighed, half in annoyance, half in disbelief.

"She doesn't love you, boy. She's a king, why would she need a little mortal kid around? To send into battle to get killed along with the rest of the Knights?"

At that, Murtagh actually started to think that Galbatorix was right.

"The Knights are a dying breed," said the king slyly.

"And soon, she will die, too."

All thoughts of Ardice not loving him flew from Murtagh's head.

"You will not kill her!"

"Oh, and what can you do about it? Warn her? I think not, you've not the ability to scry, little boy."

Murtagh thought to himself, _'If I could scry her once, I can do it again.'_

"Or at least," whispered Galbatorix.

"You can't scry...yet."

Murtagh was roughly tossed into his new room at the fortress in Uru'baen. It was nicer than the cell he was forced to live in by a long shot. The walls were white and everything else was a forest green colour. It had a window, and a wide sill so he could sit and look out to the surrounding woods, where he could often see Shruikan frolicking most unferociously with Galbatorix's servants and aids. He would think about Ardice and how much she loved being in the forest, her love of trees and all things that grow.

Murtagh sat on his large-but-thin bed. _'Hmm, I bet the only reason he gave me this room is so he can bribe me to spill about Eragon.'_ he thought. _'He should be giving me a new one in a few days, I bet.'_ He smiled. He liked taking advantage of Galbatorix's 'generosity.' He rubbed his temples and thought about trying to scry Ardice. Only problem, he couldn't remember how he did it the first time. He reached out with his mind as far as he could, envisioning her, repeating his desire to speak with her in his mind, but it wasn't working. He tried many a time, it was no use. He just didn't have the power that his friends did. Murtagh decided to give up and blew out the candles on the walls. _'I'll try again tomorrow.'_

Ardice was stirring in her sleep. She'd been tossing all night, dreaming not of Murtagh, but Eragon. He was in Du Weldenvarden with an old elf with a limp that Ardice had never seen before. He was dressed in golden robes that matched the enormous dragon that stood before him. _'Dragon Rider'_. Eragon approached her.

"How have things been with you?"

"Fine."

"Still no sign of Murtagh?"

"Nothing. We know not of where we are going."

Their voices sounded dreamy and whimsical, like there was no problem in the world.

"Ardice?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you not heard of here? Nobody knows your name and not of who you are. And why are you not a vegetarian like everyone else?"

Ardice frowned. "The Knights are not well-liked, nor well-respected by the elven community. They think that we look for trouble instead of preventing it."

"And even though you could scry an animal," said Eragon. "You could still kill and eat one? How? Do all Knights do it?"

"Yes, we all do it. It's common nature. We believe that if we didn't keep the circle of life going, ours would end. Complicated process, but in all, meat keeps us fuller than the veggies."

Eragon smiled.

"Another reason why the Knights are not well-liked." she said.

The dream/vision went black. Ardice thought she was waking, but she wasn't conscious. She waited, but still, she didn't wake up. _'Am I dead?'_

She might have well been. Pain hit her with such force that she felt as if she were flying. So much pain, more in her head than other wheres. _'Kill me! Kill me now!'_ But still she held on. Bits and pieces of her past vision with Eragon flew past her at the speed of sound. And then it stopped.

"Ardice?"

A voice cried out to her in the darkness as the pain dulled away. "Ardice?"

_'Murtagh.'_ "Ardice, is that you?"

"Murtagh? It is me, Ardice. What's going on?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep after trying to scry you-"

"You mean that we're both asleep and yet, we speak by...scrying?"

"I suppose so."

"That must be why I cannot see you. Can you see me?"

"I wish I could. I miss you so."

"I miss you."

Ardice felt her heart start to break. She couldn't see her love, but at least she could hear him.

"Listen to me, love, I'm not at Gil'ead. I've been imprisoned at Uru'baen."

"I know. Well, I know of you not being at Gil'ead."

"Good. Where are you now?"

"Just outside of the Spine. We journey to Kuasta at dawn."

There was a pause. Ardice thought the connection had been broken. "Murtagh?"

"Be careful."

"I will, I promise. I'll have some of my men meet me there, and then, I'll come to save you."

"No, you can't. I will not have your life on my hands if you are discovered."

"I must! I've seen you, in dreams, being...tortured by Galbatorix and his men."

"I'll endure thousands of torturing to see that you stay alive."

Ardice thought that her subconscious was crying, if that was possible. "Murtagh?"

"Ardice."

"I love you."

"I love-"

"ARDICE!!"


	22. Kuasta and Pedr

**OMG, I'm so excited to be at this place in writing. I'm planning out Murtagh and Ardice's hopeful reuniting chapter right now! Please R&R!! :)**

**Btw, Pedr is pronounced like Peter, but with a dulled "T" sound, for those who wanted to know!**

Chapter 22: Kuasta and Pedr

Nagg pulled Ardice's limp body up into his arms. "My lady, wake!!"

Ardice's eyelids fluttered open and she found herself facing two Raz'zac. Leelan, already up and fighting, tossed her a club, as her sword was unusually not at her waist. She blew one over the head and raced for the other as it retreated. Nagg had found her sword leaning against a tree and passed it to her. Shining and singing, her blade flew from side to side, slashing each Raz'zac it came in contact with.

The horses had pulled from the branch they had been tied to and fled. All looked to be defeated; Ardice sighed and sunk to her knees. "They'll be sending more," she whispered. Leelan's head snapped to the side. "There!"

A lone Raz'zac was fleeing the scene, possibly to report to his master of the King's whereabouts. Ardice stood so quickly that she seemed to fly and ripped a dagger from her belt. She flung it at the Raz'zac, stabbing him in the neck. Nagg looked at her, stunned. "Nice shot."

Ardice mentally called back Fyrn and the other horse and pony and they soon made their way out of the clearing, galloping far out of sight and in the direction of Kuasta.

The horses marched wearily after hours on traveling. They had entered a deep, humid wood. Ardice's kinks in her hair got tighter and frizz started to pop up around her pointed ears. The black veil on her face mixed with the wet air made breathing a challenge, but if she were to disguise herself anywhere, it'd be here.

_'Ardice.'_

She felt a sort of itch in her mind. Her head cocked to one side.

_'Ardice?'_

_'Eragon?'_

_'Hi.'_

_'Hi.'_

_'What happened? The vision fell apart.'_

_'Murtagh.'_

_'What?'_

_'He scryed me in his sleep, and I did too, I guess. Very painful. We couldn't see each other, but we could hear fine. Ever hear of that happening?'_

_'No, but I shall ask Oromis of it as soon as I can.'_

_'Thank you. How is Saphira? And Arya?'_

She didn't hear Eragon's voice for a while.

_'Eragon?'_

_'She's well, I suppose.'_

_'You suppose?'_

_'Well, we, um, had a stitch in our friendship this past week, um, well, you know how I've always, um...'_

_'Admired her.'_

_'Yes, well, it seemed to get out of hand and I sort of, well...'_

_'Oh, I'm so sorry.'_

_'Thanks.'_

There was another silence.

_'If it makes you feel better, I think that if you truly love someone enough, they'll come to love you in the end. It just takes time, and patience along with-'_

"My lord."

The connection had been broken by Nagg's deep voice. Ardice raised her head and looked around. They had wandered into a small village. Wooden huts, more like shacks, cluttered around in circles in the misty clearing of the forest. Ardice wiped the air's moisture off her forehead.

"Were you sleeping?" asked Leelan.

"No, I was being scryed. My friend is back with the elves, so he thought a time to contact me..."

Her voice trailed off.

The trio dismounted the horses and walked slowly toward the largest shack. It lay in the middle of the biggest hut circle in the clearing and had many symbols carved into the enormous door frame. Above the entrance were words in a forgotten language:

_Comat balile goma trundgii_, it sounded like when Ardice read it fluently.

"What does it mean?" asked Leelan, his skin ever so slightly beginning to gray.

"The noble one here lies," replied Ardice solemnly. "This is it."

"Allow me, my lord," said Nagg, reaching his fist out to knock at the door's center.

"No!" Ardice snatched his hand away before it was too late. "Sorry my friend, but the people of Kuasta are not like other mortals."

Ardice pulled a dagger from her belt and began tapping it's bejeweled hilt all along the door frame until it had covered all of the perimeter of the entrance. She rose, waiting.

Knocks came from inside on the door. Ardice repeated the same pattern. Again this occurred. The door opened a small crack to reveal lips muttering in Kuastan.

"Fru brijiin balile matame bashiitme fru?"

"Mmm, totoje gotem dastheme mu tame, goma tru," Ardice replied, whispering as the Kuastan warrior had done. He stepped back, no longer in view and the door swung open slowly. Ardice stepped forward and knocked thrice on the doorway. The warrior came back into view and did the same thing. The three entered, Leelan and Nagg exchanging confused glances.

A mahogany-haired elf stepped forward, clad in shining sliver armour; Ardice smiled brightly and ran to him.

"My lord!" the elf gasped as she embraced him, a bit timid to hug her back.

"Oh Pedr! I'm so happy to see you! How are you? And the others? Who came with you?"

"One at a time, my liege," said Pedr, matching his King's happy grin. "The others are fine, well, for a time. I'm afraid we've had an attack of these giant wolf-like creatures-"

"Shrrgs."

"Everyone is fine though. We didn't lose anyone, yet. On this journey even, we haven't lost anyone."

"I've missed you."

"And I you, my King."

He took her hands in his respectfully and kissed them, Ardice's grin widening. He was handsome; dark blue sapphire eyes and long brown locks, a smile who's imperfections matched that of his King's. They'd always been close friends, since Ardice's joining of the Knights nearly 50 years previous. He knew that she had changed in the months of not seeing her for months. He knew not of Murtagh.


	23. Knight Raid

**Mmm, new character to watch out for! Pedr will appear in later chapters as well, just so you know! And the cool thing about this chapter is that perspectives change; one minute, you're with Murtagh, the next, you're back with Ardice. Pretty cool, huh? :) Ok, on with chapter 23!**

Chapter 23: Knight Raid

Ardice met with her companions from Willow Wood. She told her story of the Dragon Rider, of Arya and Brom, the Varden and the battle that was fought there, and Galfni, and she introduced Leelan and Nagg to the company. When all was said and done, the elf Brennan asked, "My lord Ardice, what is at Uru'baen that we have traveled all this way for, besides Galbatorix?"

Ardice looked at Nagg, who nodded. She sighed and told them all of how she met Murtagh, how they fought together, fell in love and became engaged. She spoke of their dreams and the instance where they scryed each other while sleeping.

The elves thought this was a justly cause and agreed to rescue Murtagh. To Ardice's surprise, a few Knights came up to congratulate her on her engagement. The only one looking somber was Pedr, hiding behind other elves as to not speak to the King.

_'Why have I never told her I loved her,'_ he pondered. _'She'll never be with me now; she has indeed chosen someone else. I never thought this could happen...'_

The Knights rode out two days later and reached Uru'baen around dusk. Pedr rode beside the King, along with Leelan and Nagg. Leelan had been very friendly with the Knights and confided in Ardice that he wanted to become one. "That way," he said to her. "We could see each other all the time, my lord!" She ruffled his hair and smiled before bringing her veil up again. The Knights were fascinated by Leelan, being the last of a few of the Gray Folk. Nagg was quite the charmer as well, telling inappropriate jokes to the Knights, making them roar with laughter. _'They're all men, the lot of them!'_ thought Ardice, smiling slightly.

The fortress came into view. Leelan gasped with excitement. "It's so big," he whispered to Ardice. "Yes, it is. Are you sure you don't want to stay back here?"

"I'm sure," the boy replied. "If I want to be a Knight someday, I have to be ready for any danger, just like you."

Ardice smiled sadly, thinking to herself, _'What have I gotten this boy into?'_

"My soldiers," began Ardice, Fyrn pacing back and forth in front of the Knights.

"This good deed you do will always be remembered; my dearest friends and comrades. The bonds we share cannot be replaced or defeated."

A few elves nodded their heads.

"My league of Knights." Ardice looked to see Leelan and Pedr smiling at her, Nagg looked nervous, also smiled.

"Let us give Galbatorix a taste of the Knight."

The army rode down the hillside, swords swinging, a few arrows being fired. Ardice slipped from her horse, a Knight tradition, as she approached the fortress. The other Knights followed, running on foot towards a group of awaiting Urgals. Ardice cried out and struck the first Urgal. The elves were powerful and hard, not graceful like most elves, but hard and brutal, a trait of the Knights.

The battle waged on. Raz'zac had joined the enemy, making fighting twice as hard. Ardice had suffered a small blow to her arm, causing a small wound to bleed through her orange robes. She fought mercilessly, tearing her sword and occasionally shooting an arrow or two at the Raz'zac sliding down the tower walls.

Galbatorix walked slowly back from the window. Murtagh was strapped in his usual chair, blood trickling down his cheek from a recent blow from the king. He looked up, waiting for an answer.

"She's down there."

Murtagh hid a gasp and looked to the floor. _'She's out there somewhere...'_

Galbatorix marched over to Murtagh, who was awaiting another blow to the head, when he felt his wrists being untied.

"I have a new place for you," said Galbatorix softly. He stooped to untie the ankles from the chair.

"I feel you'll like this place much better than your last upgrade."

"Leelan!!"

The Gramarye child was fending off 4 Urgals at once, a fight even difficult for one of the Gray Folk. Ardice leaped over a fallen Raz'zac and began sending the Kull away from the boy, her sword forever hacking and slashing.

As well as the Knights were doing, more beasts came and they were soon outnumbered, 3 Urgal/Kull and 3 Raz'zac per elf. The Knights proved their strength deep within the battle and arose over the enemy. Ardice was given a small break and less fighting to do. She walked slowly in the less monster-populated area, occasionally bashing an Urgal or two, when she stepped on something, something hard.

"Any tighter and the blood may as well stop circulating to my head," muttered Murtagh to the king as he dragged him along by his wrist down a marble corridor.

"Don't complain," said Galbatorix simply.

They walked silently down the hall, passing old portraits of Riders, Dragons and Elves that Murtagh presumed to be Galbatorix's 'Most Wanted' hall, now, all to be dead from the king's wroth.

The two stopped suddenly in front of a stonewood door with iron designs smoothed onto it; a glorious onyx dragon was the door's handle. Galbatorix waved his hand over the door and it unlatched itself from the hinges and began soaring down the corridor far out of sight. Clear iron bars were the door now.

The king shoved a large key into the lock and popped the door open. It was a spacious blue and white suite. The large circular bed lay in front of an enormous window with white laced drapes and heavy royal blue curtains. The floors were unusually carpeted, white, and a dark wood desk occupied the north corner of the bedroom, along with a large upright chest and mirror. A large bathing room was connected to the eastern wall. Galbatorix backed out of the suite silently before saying "Enjoy" and slamming the barred door behind him and sealing the stonewood door back into place.

"Oh! No, Brennen! No, my dear boy! Oh..."

Ardice fell to the ground. She had stepped upon the fair-haired elf, Brennen's broken dagger, his body not four feet away. She crawled to him and put his head in her lap as she kissed his forehead as a gesture of goodbye before being forced to rise and duel with a Raz'zac.

More had come, raining upon the elves with more getting injured by the minute. 3 lay dead so far, breaking Ardice's heart to look at their familiar faces...her brothers in arms, her friends, her constants. She collapsed to her knees seeing her friend DaLinn fall. "No!!" she cried and embraced him. At that, 2 Kull nodded to each other and headed straight for the distraught King.

Pedr had heard his love's cry and came running from the heat of the battle. Ardice was struck in her previously injured arm before standing to defend herself. She was hit in the face and was flung feet away. Pedr and Nagg bolted to their friends assistants and began to fight the Kull. Pedr's long braids swung in a rhythmic pattern as he fought the giant creature, but Nagg was having a hard time with the larger Kull.

The beast swung his steel blade, each blow was getting harder and harder for Nagg to fend off. Ardice had regained consciousness, shook her head and rose to see her best friends fighting for her. She smiled as she lifted her sword to join them when tragedy struck. Nagg had been stuck in the stomach before the terrible Kull drove his blade into Nagg's heart. Ardice's smile faded and her face twisted into shock and rage as she watched Nagg crumple to the ground.

Galbatorix strode into his quarters. His velvet maroon cloak fell ion a whisper to the floor. A female companion lay on his bed, waiting for him. The king walked to her and she started undoing his shirt.

"What did you do to the boy?" she asked.

"He has a suite." He met the young woman's eyes. "I have a reason for upgrading him."

"And what of the King?"

Galbatorix scowled. "I'm the only King."

"Of course my lord," she said obediently, sliding her hands down his bare chest to unbutton his pants.

"Even so, what will become of her?"

Galbatorix paused. "He will break her."

"NAGG!!" Leelan came running after Nagg's defeat. The poor boy looked to be going into shock as he sobbed tearlessly and collapsed onto the fallen man's body. Ardice looked at the child, then at the Kull, grinning, and heading straight for them. Her face contorted with anger as she sprinted to him. Her sword clashed with his blade with such force, that part of his weak blade went flying. She hit it again and again, each time making a louder _Clang _of metal on metal. Sparks began to simmer with each strike until Ardice was able to slice the monster's head clear off his shoulders.

The battle had begun to clear and the elves seemed to be victorious. Only small, quick fights were happening among individual survivors and the powerful Knights. Ardice walked slowly to Leelan, his face buried in Nagg's scarlet tunic, soaking in the boys tears. She knelt beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off, but it didn't calm him any.

It was in this moment that soldiers marched from the outer side of the fortress. They were inconspicuous enough, but Ardice sensed them. She raised her head in confusion. "Leelan," she whispered quickly. "I need you to get out of here, now. Sneak through the back group. Journey to Du Weldenvarden as quickly as you can."

He looked at her, a befuddled on his face.

Ardice smiled at him and put both hands on each side of his face. "We will see each other again, my friend. I value all you have done- you deserve the highest ranking a Knight can offer. But for now, Leelan, run. Run away as fast as you-"

"Ardice!!"

A tall soldier struck Ardice in her side before her even hearing him. He hit her collarbone softly and she fell limp in his arms due to the pressure point attack method. The Knights made to defend their King before the soldier unleashed a long dagger and put it to Ardice's throat. He wore a veil that matched Ardice's, shielding his face while a sleek silver helmet protected his face. He looked not at all like most of Galbatorix's soldiers.

"She's all we want," he said in a musical, harsh, but slightly feminine voice. "We will let all of you leave; just, without you King."

Two elves grabbed Pedr's arms as he marched angrily towards the man, fully armed, sword in hand.

The man's eyes skimmed the line of Knights and back over again.

"I know you were fond of her-". His eyes pierced into Pedr's at these words. "But you must leave without her. You can all leave this place alive; we assure you back to Willow Wood, but you must leave the Lady here-"

"The LORD."

The soldiers eyes widened at this sudden outburst of nearly all the Knights, but he made no objection.

"The Lord," he corrected himself, "must remain here. Do not choose a new King yet, however."

The elves raised their eyes, filled with hope for their beloved King.

"We need her only for a while. She'll be exactly as she was when she returns to you."

During this speech, Galbatorix's human soldiers had surrounded mots of the Knights, so they were forced to retreat. Leelan marched besides a devastated Pedr, nearly three feet shorter than the elf. He put his hand on the child's shoulder, for he was also broken of the losses of his friends, but Pedr knew the closest thing to having Ardice back with them was this boy. He vowed to be the boy's new companion and make him into the greatest, and only, Gray Folk Knight of our time.

_'Where is she?' _thought Murtagh. He pulled back the heavy rapes but found that he was on the wrong side of the fortress to be watching the battle. _'Oh my god, what if she gets killed?! It'll be all my fault...no, I mustn't think thoughts like these. I should keep my mind open in case she tries to contact me.'_

But he couldn't keep his mind open, just the opposite. Every thought, everywhere he looked, he saw Ardice, fighting a Kull three times her size. What if she lost? He'd have to live with the guilt forever if she lay dead on the battlefield all because of his capture. A lone tear rolled slowly down his pale cheek as he continued to envision her, here, by his side, seeing each other for the first time in months, seeming like years. He made a silent promise to himself saying that he'd love Ardice forever, even if she did fall while he still lived. He wanted to marry her, he wanted to father her children, he wanted to be with her for as long as time would allow, and he vowed to never change these feelings. He brushed off the tear using his sleeve and breathed in shaky, sad breaths. _'I'll always love her,'_ he promised himself. _'I'll never leave her...if I am to ever see her again.'_

He heard footsteps on the cobblestones. The stonewood door was wide opened and the thin bars were the only protection Murtagh's new living space had. He hastily turned from the window across the room, expecting another torturing session. His eyes locked onto the door and his heart stopped beating.

"Murtagh?"


	24. Reuniting

**The moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived! Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Reuniting

He couldn't breathe. His legs could not hold him much longer. His mind could not produce thoughts. There she was, staring back at him through the iron bars that separated them once more.

Her hands were shaking as she raised them and clutched the bars that stood before her. Tears formed in her eyes. Her breaths were shaky and uneven as she looked upon her love, feeling like the first time.

"Ardice." Murtagh's voice was a mere whisper. She smiled at him and nodded. He walked slowly to her and held her hands that reached through the iron towards him. They stood in silence for a minute, the crowns of their heads bowed against each other past the metal bars. Ardice slipped from his grasp. "Unbwedild."

She stepped back and the door swung open. She ran to him and he embraced her lovingly, telling her of how much he missed her and how much he loved her. Ardice cried silently against his chest, their breaths matching each other's. He held her tightly and they forgot about the world and everyone in it. Nothing mattered, as long as they were together. Ardice had been imprisoned, but she didn't care. Murtagh had been abused and tortured, but it mattered not. They kissed. They were here, now. After being separated from each other for so long, they found that their bond was stronger. She was ready.

"I desire you," panted Ardice as she undid the knots on Murtagh's vest. He sounded surprised.

"And I you, but we don't have to do this."

She stopped, and looked into his eyes as he caressed her shoulder. "Well...if you want to-"

"I do, but only if you do."

"Yes, I guess."

She pulled the green belt around her waist and let her orange over robe fall to the floor. Murtagh approached her cautiously and untied the side lacings of her orange underdress while she pulled his shirt over his head.

They made their way to the bed. She removed her last black tunic and clutched onto Murtagh's shoulders as he lay over her. Politely admiring her, he whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to wait til we're married?"

"I would, but who knows if we'll get a chance like this again."

Murtagh sighed as he gazed into her stunning eyes. "I love you."

Ardice smiled. "And I you." There was silence.

"Please?" she breathed. At that, they made love for the first time.

"Marry me," whispered Murtagh. Ardice looked up at him, her head on his chest. She grinned. "When?"

"Right now."

"Not here," she said sighing, laying her head on his chest once more. He ran his fingers through her hair as they lay together in silence.

"If not here, then where?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Somewhere with trees," Ardice said, exhaling and closing her eyes peacefully. Murtagh smiled as he gazed at her before drifting into blissful sleep himself.

Ardice was able to return to her own chambers before guards patrolled the hallway at dawn. She thought it odd that there was no guards in the corridor when evening fell. Galbatorix had done nothing to the young couple since Ardice arrived. Strange, they thought, but lucky. They were able to spend days together, secretly taking walks in the gardens among other things. It reminded them of the earlier days of the Varden, when their love was new and not as strong, but beautiful none the less.

Ardice had been writing near the castle. She sat cross-legged on the ground in her black tunic and leggings, looking content, even with her dark veil pulled up her face. Two fair-haired men of Galbatorix's were guarding the eastern wall of which she sat against. She heard footsteps in the grass near to her. Murtagh had walked passed her. She raised her bright eyes, startling against her black hair and clothes, blinked once, and continued on with her manuscript. Murtagh didn't stop until he turned a corner, when he leaned against the wall on the north side of the fortress. Ardice waited for ten minutes, casually got up, and walked to the south side of the fortress. They both waited then, for five minutes, on either walls. Murtagh, being closest to Ardice's favorite garden, left his post and set off. Ardice waited another five minutes, walked around the west wall and left for the garden.

"Have you heard from Eragon?"

Murtagh slipped his hand into Ardice's as they took a path.

"A few times. He's scryed me twice, but he didn't say much. Has he scryed you?"

"He's tried, but we're not able to form a quality connection."

She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"He's training with another Dragon Rider; an old elf. I've never seen him before, but Eragon enjoys his teachings and is learning well."

Ardice sighed heavily. "He's been courting Arya there."

Murtagh's brow furrowed. "How has that been going for him?"

Ardice smiled sarcastically. "Not well. She's refused him, and it's not the first time. I presume that she has indeed left Du Weldenvarden to seek the Varden once more."

"She would go to the Varden now?"

"I believe she's there to assist Nasuada. I fear the Council isn't doing its best to support it's latest ruler."

As dusk hit Uru'baen, Murtagh and Ardice headed for the fortress, each coming from a different direction at a different time.

"WHAT!?"

Galbatorix stood and threw the nearest glass vase onto the stone wall, shattering it to pieces. "What do you mean!! It's been days! You mean to tell me that not once has those two little whores have slept with each other!!"

One of the fair haired men nodded his head. "Haven't talked to each other no neither, my lord."

"Haven't talked to each other?" said Galbatorix lightly. "Haven't talked...very well. Keep your eye on them, soldiers."

The two nodded and exited.

He dropped onto his bed, rubbing his head, thinking. After many long moments, he could think of nothing, so he had to go to the one person who could help him.

"So, the engagement is off, then?"

Galbatorix sighed exasperatedly at his favorite companion; a smart one called Tessa, whom Galbatorix shared his plans with.

"No," he said sternly. He looked at her; she was laying nude on his bed, as usual, probably thinking that that was the reason he had called upon her. She took no notice of her appearance, however.

"So, what. They don't like each other any more?"

"Mmm, they have to; I looked into his head and all I saw was her!"

"Maybe she refused him, I mean, she is a king, my lord, like yourself; she wouldn't marry easily."

Galbatorix scowled at her, half in anger, half in amusement that she'd say such a thing in front of him.

"Maybe he's obsessed!"

Galbatorix grinned. "No, I don't think so. But nobody ever sees them together, I mean, they can't be that sneaky? Can they?"

Tessa sat up from her lounging position. "No...why do you want them together; shouldn't you be trying to break them apart?"

He sat on the bed next to her, and she crawled into his lap seductively.

"No, I've been over this before," he said. "Look, I need Murtagh for my plot, but I need to get rid of Ardice."

"Have her killed!"

"It's not that easy. Plus, I'm going to have fun with this."

She moved out back of him to start massaging his shoulders.

"So what's your first plan?"

Galbatorix smiled maniacally.

Ardice was dreaming while cradled in Murtagh's strong arms that night. It had been nearly two weeks since she had been captured, but being with Murtagh made her forget about her Knights, and about Eragon and Saphira.

"_Ardice."_

She twisted in her sleep, trying to ignore the itch in her mind.

"_Ardice."_

She saw Eragon walking to her. She felt herself smile as they embraced.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Uru'baen."_

Eragon pulled back, appalled.

"_And nothing has happened to you?!" _

"_Nothing. I fear Galbatorix may be hatching some scheme, but it's been lovely here...with Murtagh here and everything."_

Despite having relationship troubles of his own, Eragon grinned, truly happy for his friends.

"_That's good. And I'm glad you're not hurt."_

"_Same. How are your teachings?"_

Eragon laughed. _"I've become so skilled at swordplay and sorcery that I believe I could give you a run for your money!"_

Ardice put on a mock insulted face. _"Oh really!"_

They laughed together, but Eragon's smile soon faded. _"If you ever return, we shall see."_

"_I promise, I'll get out."_

"_How can you be sure? What of your Knights? Are they captured too?"_

Ardice hung her head. _"I cannot be sure of what's to happen. I'll do whatever it takes to be free again. My Knights were released after a battle; there were merely thirty of us, it wasn't anything. I was somehow captured, and Galbatorix spared the lives of the remaining, if he could have me. And he promised to return me to them; isn't that odd?"_

"_That is odd. And that he's done nothing to you yet."_

"_Yes, very. He said in a few months, I'll be able to return to them in Willow Wood once more. He said nothing of Murtagh, however, but I'm planning on freeing myself and Murtagh, and riding to Du Weldenvarden."_

Eragon winced and drew in a sharp, noticeable breath. _"I fear that's not the wisest suggestion."_

"_Why."_

"_It's not safe, here. Not even I feel safe here. It's on the brink of being invaded."_

"_I know."_

"_Go to the Varden, if you must."_

"_I've been through those mountains; they've led me to trouble and rare discovery, yes, but the road is too long."_

"_If you say so. I wouldn't even bother breaking out to begin with. Just wait til Galbatorix releases you is all."_

"_Why wait? Why wait and not have Murtagh?"_

"_Maybe we can get him out a different way...it doesn't have to be so risky-"_

"_You mean leave without him."_

Eragon turned to walk away. _"For now."_


	25. The Secret Plans of Galbatorix

Chapter 25: The Secret Plans of Galbatorix

Tessa rolled over on her back and grabbed a brush to run through her red hair. "So, what is this 'grand plan' of yours, my lord? Or are you ever going to tell me?"

Galbatorix paused. "I suppose I could tell you a little something about it."

Tessa propped herself up onto her elbows and gazed at him eagerly.

"The boy and the King have been doing things- I know it." Tessa nodded in agreement.

"Alright; I fear that the King will break out. She won't leave her beloved Murtagh behind if she really does love him. She's going to take him and make an escape." He sighed heavily.

"We cannot give her that opportunity; I need her to either escape by herself or let me release her alone. Murtagh can't accompany her." Tessa nodded comprehensively.

"She's already given herself to him, that much is sure. She's so desperately sick in love that she'll do anything for him."

"Yes."

"So she'll go alone, for a while. Then, I plan to have the boy become a dragon rider."

"You think the egg will hatch for him?" she asked.

"I know it will. They'll both be forced to swear to me, and I'll have her little lover say some terrible things the next time they meet." Tessa's evil grin matched that of the king's.

"So, she'll be crushed. She won't kill herself, yet. But I intend that she'll be devastated that her whore doesn't love her," he said in a whiny, sarcastic voice, making Tessa shake with laughter. "She'll fall into despair, I'll have a rider on my side, and the Knights will be mine. They'll come crawling to me when they see that their leader has fallen."

He waited. "So? What do you think?"

Tessa rubbed her chin with her thumb and forefinger. "Nicely done, my lord," she said quietly. "Using their emotions against them; very smart."

Galbatorix smiled. "And I'll need your help too, my dear."


	26. Ambedextrous

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, been super busy lately. The last chapter was kinda short, but I'm afraid this one isn't too much longer. Kind of at a writer's block stage right now, but if I'm not updating this story, I may be updating my Batman fanfic, _The Raven_. Check it out!**

Chapter 26: Ambidextrous 

Ardice felt butterflies fill up her stomach as she felt strong arms weave themselves around her as she sat at the desk in her quarters. She grinned and whispered, "Not now."

She knew Murtagh smiled at that. "Why not?"

"You shouldn't be in here; guards are still lurking in the passageways, aren't they?"

"Nope."

Ardice turned in her wooden chair to face him. "No? Why not?"

"'Cause I killed them all."

"Oh really?" said Ardice sarcastically.

"Oh yes. I needed to see you that badly."

"How heroic."

"I'd fight my way through thousands of men, Urgals and Raz'zac for you." Colour rose into her cheeks.

"And I you." She stood and Murtagh pulled down her black veil to kiss her deeply.

"What is that?" he asked. Ardice looked at the desk to see the parchment she had been so focused on writing before distraction came. "That? Poem, in the Ancient Language. I'm intent on sending it to-"

"No, no, that."

Ardice followed Murtagh's point with her keen eyes, leading them to a dark gray box perched on top of the door sill. "Oh, I...I don't know. Fleddmente!"

The small box lifted itself up slowly and floated down into her awaiting hands. She looked at Murtagh questioningly. He nodded and she slid the top off, anticipating something terrible to happen.

_Deep inside the room,_

_Awaits our final doom._

_Aid shall not come soon,_

_For we are too far off the loom._

_We are not able to journey far,_

_You must not stay where you are._

_The hopeless door is left ajar,_

_When the battle rages near and far._

_Hope is gone with those who lack,_

_Though loyalty is not held intact. _

_Pressures to live, quickly they stack,_

_Escape the troubles that have been brought back. _

_Ride on forever through clouded trees,_

_They stop singing now, they cannot see._

_Life has been thwarted, they will not be,_

_Forever protected and always be free._

_Caged and locked within this cell,_

_Here lay you and all is well._

_And tragedy hits, my heart is hell,_

_Summer is as summer does, til you I tell._

_When I lay is when I end,_

_But the same may not be said for my friend. _

_For she knows not of the lonely bends,_

_Within the branches are on the mend._

_Not for long they will not go,_

_Wait enough for winter's snow._

_You must be here by then and so,_

_For if you are late, I fear you'll know._

_Fear of never a brightened sun,_

_For never seeing it be long gone. _

_The struggle of endlessness may be yet done,_

_But may it not, if the battle is won._

"Pedr." Ardice sank to the floor, sighing.

"Who, love?"

She looked up at him, surprised. "You know Pedr."

Murtagh shook his head. "Yes, yes, I told you of him. He was here, the night I was captured. He's my first captain, my best friend. And..."

Not only was a poem in the gray box, but a pendant. A copper pendant with inscriptions in the Ancient Language. Leelan's pendant.

"Leelan," she breathed. Murtagh sat next to her and gently took the poem from her quivering hand. After a minute, Murtagh looked at her.

"I don't understand, what does it mean?"

He looked at her, shocked to see how white she had become. "Love?"

Ardice lay her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure this...Pedr fellow wrote this?"

She nodded her head. "He always wrote letters to me in rhyming riddles when we were young." She looked up to see more colour coming into Murtagh.

"It means that Galbatorix isn't keeping us here. He's planning on getting rid of us, most likely at different times. He's going to start a war, the big war that ends everything."

"Hasn't he been doing that already?"

She scowled. "He's planning on attacking the Elves and the Varden. He's going to take over – everything." Murtagh looked nervous now. He had Ardice hold the poem up so both of them could see. "Alright," he started.

"What does the first paragraph mean?"

"He means for us to get out now, because no one can help us escape now. And they need our help. My soldiers aren't back at Willow Wood, or even in Du Weldenvarden. They've been put off course."

"Alright then. The second?"

Ardice examined the rain/tear stained parchment. "The battle's coming and we're in danger just being here."

"The third?"

"People are starting to turn on each other. Galbatorix has a greater following now and will strike soon, and hard."

"Okay, so we know that the outside world is bad. What about the fourth one?"

Ardice winced. "The enemy has entered Willow Wood."

Murtagh felt bad about pushing her on and it took all his power to say, "The fifth?"

Ardice read. She read again. And again. And again. _'My God,' _she thought. _'Pedr.'_

She read the sixth paragraph and placed the pieces together. _'Pedr. He, he's taken with me. No, he's in love. Oh, Pedr.'_

Murtagh waited patiently for her to say something, unaware that she was dying inside. Pedr? Her best friend? She loved him, yes, but like this? This was his way of telling her that he loved her. That he's always loved her. What can she say to this? How?

"Ardice?"

Her eyes flickered from the page to Murtagh, holding her close against him. She said nothing. Why would he put it this way. Why would...

Then it hit her. It hit her so hard that she felt the physical pain in her heart. She felt stabbed, beaten, struck, worse than ever. Tears streamed down her face at her sudden realization.

"Ardice? Love, what is it?" Murtagh asked frantically, brushing the tears from her face. Her voice cracked as she tried to speak.

"He's dying."

Ardice was sprinting around the room, cramming anything worth value into her knit pack. It had been six minutes since she figured out that Pedr was wounded. He warned her that she had to leave, and he told her, finally, of the secret that had been with him for so long.

"The seventh paragraph," gasped Ardice, "Means that the battle is in spring. And that we must leave, quickly, for if we do not-." She stopped and looked at Murtagh, still clutching the poem. "We may soon face consequences."

Murtagh shook his head, unable to take it all in. "And the last?"

"The last just means that we have to win this thing," she said, bustling around the room, stripping it of everything except two thin parchments, two quills and two ink chambers on her desk.

Ardice scrambled to the desk, Murtagh watching over her shoulder, as she picked up a quill in her left hand and a quill in her right hand, dipped them in ink, and scribbled on both parchments at the same time.

"Oh my! Is there a magic word for that?"

"No," muttered Ardice.

"Then, how can you-"

"I'm ambidextrous," she said frankly.

The left hand on the left parchment scribbled frantically in black, the right writing blue. Each letter said nearly the same thing, so it was easier for her to do it quickly. After nearly a minute, she slammed down the quills hard on the wood, bolted to the window, and began to hum and mutter words that Murtagh could not understand. Soon after, two hawks, one gold and one silver, appeared silently at the opened window.

Ardice tied the black-inked letter to the gold falcon and the blue-inked one to the silver falcon's leg and sent them off flying. She regained her breath and walked to Murtagh.

"The silver one flies to Du Weldenvarden, to the Queen and Eragon. The gold one flies to my soldiers."

"How do you know where they are?"

"I don't, but Becc will find them."

"Becc?"

"Yes; that gold falcon you saw there, that's my falcon."

"You don't say."

Ardice turned her gaze to the floor and she picked up Leelan's pendant and strung it around her neck. Her eyes filled with desire as she wrapped her arms around Murtagh's neck.

"We leave at dawn."


	27. Escape from Uru'baen

**Just getting back from my lovely Bahamas vacation, so haven't had that much time to write. To satisfy your craving, I proudly present Chapter 27! :)**

Chapter 27: Escape from Uru'baen

Patches of red began to brighten over the horizon. Ardice and Murtagh crept along the deserted corridor, searching for a back door to make their great escape after making love, for what could be the last time.

"We'll run into the forest. Hopefully no guards are there, but we'll have swords on hand," whispered Ardice as the two walked slowly, pressed against the hard stone.

"And if we're captured on the way out?" said Murtagh.

"Prepare for the beating of beatings," Ardice replied.

They were approaching a clearing where the hallway conjoined with the main dungeon tunnel. Ardice threw herself back against the wall and pressed Murtagh hard into it when a guard's shadow was seen to be passing by in the light of the torches. They stayed there, unbreathing and too afraid to blink their eyes, until at last, they heard the footsteps die away. "Come on!"

Murtagh grabbed Ardice's forearm as they turned the corner and broke out into a run in the opposite direction of the guard. The rooms they had stayed in were left locked. All closets and windows were left shut. They even went all the way to stuff their beds, just to buy any needed time.

Galbatorix was sitting up in his bed, brushing Tessa's hair when a soft knock was heard.

"Come in."

A muscular guard peered around the door. "My lord?" Galbatorix beckoned for him to enter. He coughed quietly before saying, "Today, my lord?" The king shook his head. "Right now." The guard's eyes widened subtly. "Set up the positions then, sire?"

He nodded. The guard made for the door hastily.

"Oh, and Lucas?" The guard turned to face Galbatorix. "Take Tessa to the Red Hall. She shall wait there." Lucas nodded.

"And don't forget," the king said as Tessa rose to leave.

"The elf is to leave."

Ardice and Murtagh were lying on their stomachs behind an overturned table as one of the drunken soldiers marched past them out of the Red Hall. _'That must have been where the noise was coming from,' _thought Ardice. _'A drunken soldier party! Oh, what fun.'_

They heard him leave, waited for ten seconds, and bolted for the end of the hall, past the black banners hanging on the marble walls, the overturned tables, the puddles of ale, among other things.

She heard Murtagh gasp, "We're almost halfway out of-"

Two guards crashed into them as the ran out of the hall, sending all four to the floor. The guards sprung up faster than they did, holding spears to Murtagh and Ardice's necks. She held her hands near her head, a surrender sign. Murtagh mimicked her.

"Tryin to escape, ah we?" said one.

"Like a nice liddle trip to the king, don't we?" said the other, jerking his spear closer to Murtagh.

"Please," said Ardice in a mock-terrified voice as Murtagh slowly made for the dagger concealed in his boot. "We merely meant for Gal- the king, to...find that we've, cleaned up after the little party you had..." Murtagh meant to strike while the guards were looking at Ardice.

But he didn't have to.

A guard fell to the ground, letting out a moan before moving no longer. The other turned around, was belted in the face, and stabbed, before crumpling before his comrade. A beautiful, tanned, red haired woman turned to face them. She bowed deeply at the sight of Ardice. "Forgive me, your Majesty," said Tessa. "But if you want to survive, you must come with me. Now!"

Murtagh rose, but Ardice remained firmly planted to the spot. "Come on!" said Murtagh. Ardice shook her head, glaring at the woman. He looked down the hallway, then back to her.

"Someone would have heard that," said the woman softly, looking down at the slain soldiers. Ardice stood, but she backed away from Tessa.

"Please," pleaded Murtagh. "Come on love, we've got to get out of here!" After a moment, Ardice took a few steps forward, eying the woman's bloody dagger with suspicion. Tessa suddenly dropped it with a clatter, and ran down the other hall. "Come on!"

The three raced through the labyrinth, stopping every once in a while for a guard, then hurrying along again. Ardice's side was burning, but she dare not stop running. She knew this woman from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. All these hallways were starting to look the same. _'She's leading us to the king!' _she thought. _'There'd have to be an exit somewhere by now-'_

A door.

"This is the West Exit on the side of the fortress," Tessa explained. Murtagh grasped Ardice's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Have you got somewhere to go?"

"Yes," said Murtagh bluntly. "We're either going to Du Weldenvarden or finding the Knights, whichever comes-" Ardice jabbed him hard in the stomach. "What?!"

Ardice glared at Tessa.

"I know who you are," she growled.

"My lord?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa. I remember you from a few years back."

"What are you taking about?" asked Murtagh. Tessa's face lost some colour and her expression was a terrified one. Ardice unsheathed her sword.

"Ardice, what are you doing?"

She glanced at Murtagh, then back to Tessa.

"I'm about to avenge my father." Tessa backed away slowly, raising her hands in the same peaceful gesture as Ardice had done.

"What?" said Murtagh. Tessa looked ready to run when Ardice lunged forward.

"She killed my father!"

It all happened so quickly after that. Tessa turned around to book it when Ardice took a knife from her robes and threw it forcefully at the murderer, piercing her back. Guards swarmed into the room at such alarmed speed. Murtagh was caught, bound and gagged in seconds. Ardice looked around in alarm, ready to duel none the less. Hundreds of guards filled the square, pushing Ardice towards the door, while Murtagh was being pulled away. She turned around, screaming, facing the struggling Murtagh, terror in his eyes. "NO! NO! MURTAGH!"

No swords were pointed at her, just hundreds of bodies forcing her away. She heard the locks click, despite all the noise. About fifty guards surrounded her from all sides, her stomach, arms and chest being held onto tightly by some. The large door was pushed open and she was dragged out, despite fighting to break away. The guard Lucas was behind her, both arms wrapped securely under her bust, her arms held to her sides by three soldiers each. Somebody lifted her legs as she was carried across the grounds, shrieking into the distance, cries that even Murtagh heard while being dragged to Galbatorix's chambers.

Soon, Lucas gave his position to another to roll Ardice's veil, hanging loosely around her neck, into a gag that he placed around her mouth. The group was surrounded by trees now as the sunk deeper and deeper into the forest. Ardice was fatigued from struggling to break free, but still she writhed to get away from the soldiers grasp. She collapsed, still conscious, and fell limp, now literally being dragged through the wood. Lucas strode beside her, occasionally admiring her beauty, in which she would return with a glare.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," he said quietly. Ardice rolled her eyes in reply. Guards were dropping off and soon, it was Ardice, Lucas, and three other soldiers. Lucas sighed.

"You think I like being Galbatorix's slave?" Ardice did nothing but look away from him. "I'd like to be on your side; I was once. Before I was taken away, I was..."

Ardice felt tickling in her mind. She tried desperately to block Lucas' thoughts from entering hers, but he broke through her weary defenses. _'I was part of the Varden, until the raid.'_

_'What are you?'_

_'A magician.'_

_'You lie.'_

_'The Twins, they were my fathers.'_

_'Excuse me, but that makes no sense.'_

_'It does. Maybe you'll learn that someday.'_

_'Where am I being taken?'_

_'A better place.'_

_'Than what?'_

_'Than here.'_

_'What about Murtagh?'_

_'He's gone.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Galbatorix will overtake him, learn his true name, and make him the next dragon Rider.'_

_'If that was true, why would you tell me this?'_

The thoughts stopped coming for a while. Ardice thought she had lost connection with Lucas, when one last thought came to her.

_'Because I believe in a free Alagaesia.'_ Ardice looked at the poor soul. _'Does Galbatorix know your true name?'_

_'Yes, but I am not a mental slave, just physical bodied slave. Not like poor Murtagh will be.'_

_'How long have you been a slave?'_

_'Two years.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'Don't be, my lord. If Galbatorix is defeated, I will come fight for you.'_

_'I don't think you can do that.'_

_'Even so, I will see you again.'_

_'What's your name?'_

_'Lucas.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'For?'_

_'For not hurting me. And for telling me this. I'll find some way to make you a Knight. I could use someone like you.'_

_'To?'_

_'To talk with.'_

She saw him smile slightly. He was very tall and built, and surprisingly handsome for one of Galbatorix's men. He was very tan, resembling Tessa's skin tone, with black hair tied at his neck. He was more adorned than the other men, gold stitchings gleaming in the rising sunlight coming from his under tunic. His eyes met hers, deep sapphire eyes.

_'I hope to see you again,' _thought Ardice.

_'As do I, my King.'_

_'We're stopping?'_

Indeed, the group did stop trekking through the forest. Lucas nodded. "You'll be safe. I sent for some of Du Weldenvarden's soldiers to retrieve you." He paused, his guards setting Ardice in a standing position, two still holding her arms gently. Lucas walked around behind her, undoing her loosely tied gag and settling it around her neck once more. He paced around to face her and, not much to her surprise, bowed low.

"Good luck, my lord." Ardice nodded once, and shut her eyes. Lucas waved a hand over her face, casting the spell that put her to sleep.


	28. Fyrn and the Elf Twins

**Hi everyone! I'm really excited to be writing this chapter. It's come a along way since chapter one! Reviews are welcome (and appreciated!) and without further ado, here's chapter 28!**

Chapter 28: Fyrn and the Elf Twins

Ardice awoke pleasantly, surrounded by trees, to find herself laying on her stomach. She flipped over tiredly, gazing up at the treetops. Little sky as visible through the thick branches, but of what Ardice could see, it was a nice day. Sunny. Bright. Blue skies for once, instead of the dark slate skies of Uru'baen. Large trunks encircled the elf; a wide array of toffees and browns, mahoganies and pines. These were old trees, but still beautiful, knotted trees. They soared higher then the walls surrounding Galbatorix's city by far. Brush sprinkled the soft ground she lay upon, and for once in many many months, she was in her natural environment, and joy sparked her laughter.

Ardice found that her sword still hung at her waist, but her daggers were lost. Possibly stolen by the more greedy slaves of Galbatorix who admired the skilled metal work of that of the dwarves. The sheer black veil was loosely draped around her neck, her long, black, pleated hair still pinned, her orange robes were over her black tunic and leggings, but her overdress, still stuffed in her knitpack, had been stolen, along with some of her documents. Ardice sighed with grief for the loss of her items.

_'Where am I?'_

She looked around. Beautiful, the trees were, but rather unfamiliar. She slid her veil up around her mouth and nose, unsheathed her sword and walked what she thought to be as north.

_'I am not in elf's land,' _she thought. _'There would be some signs of life.' _No plants, just trees, and during the, what seemed to be, hours she walked, no bird sang. No twig rustled. No breeze blew. All was barren, just Ardice and the trees. It was disheartening; she thought maybe she had been placed on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden, but that was a happier place than this. It was a peaceful wood, yes, but there was something about it. Evil had been here.

The only sound was of crunching leaves as Ardice marched onwards through the wood. And her sighs of malcontent. Where could she have been brought to, if not elf's lands? Was she still in the Empire_? 'Oh no.' _Her heart pace quickened. _'What if I've been brought to the Spine?'_

At that moment, an arrow whizzed past her ear, feeling the wind brush against her cheek. Ardice raised her sword, gripped it double-hand, and spun around in the opposite direction, where the arrow was fired. Two golden-haired elves, one male, one female, stood before the King, arrows cocked. The concentration in their faces faded into shock as they realized who their target was. The male dropped his bow and fell to the ground, bowed feet from Ardice. The female too, dropped her bow with a thud on the soft floor and raised her hands in the elf's peaceful gesture.

"Forgive me, my King!" she cried, looking distressed.

Ardice lowered her sword, looking rather unscathed at the incident that had occurred. She waved her hands, signaling that all was well. The male elf rose, slowly, mimicking her movement.

"No, it's alright, you were just doing your job. My fellow elves," she said, her eyes moving from one's face to the others, "Where exactly are we?"

"Well, you're in Du Weldenvarden, my lord," said the girl. Ardice furrowed her brow.

"There's been an attack here, hasn't there?" The girl merely nodded.

"Soldiers," said the male, "from a distant country. A new country that has gone unseen for quite some time. They raided us, taking hostage some of our women and children."

Ardice winced at the pain these true words caused her.

"You knew not, my lord?"

"Of course not, Gellindra," said the male elf to her. "The King has been held captive in Uru'baen. Did you forget?"

"I never knew," Gellindra whispered.

"That's quite alright. I never expected word would get here so soon," said Ardice. "So, you two are scouts on lookout, then?"

"Well, Kiliann and I are the two remaining Weldenvarden fighters still here," said Gellindra. "All have left for the Varden. The Queen and the remaining women and children stay deep within Du Weldenvarden for protection."

"Can you take me to them?"

"Yes my lord," said Kiliann, turning and walking a few yards away where two horses stood. He mounted a black one and handed the reigns of a chestnut on to Gellindra. Ardice merely smiled, thinking that these elves were young and knew nothing of etiquette. Gellindra matched her smile humorously, then she stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a loud, piercing whistle.

Out of the thicket only moments later, Ardice's gray mare, Fyrn, galloped towards the group. Ardice let out a sigh of relief and strode to her awaiting horse. She clasped her hand on either side of Fyrn's head and bowed so their crowns met.

"Oh love," she whispered. "I thought I'd never find you again!" She mounted her still saddled Fyrn, finding that her old fighting knives were still hidden inside the inner pouches of Brom's saddle. She shifted her leg so she could flip up the side, revealing her small hunting bow and six short arrows still remaining there.

"Onto the Queen, sire?" called Kiliann. Ardice nodded shortly rode off with her favourite companion.


	29. Good Feelings, Bad FeelingsPart I

**Wow, first of all, sorry I haven't updated! Just got my Driver's License, went for the test and everything. Pretty exciting, but I have missed my story terribly! Warning, this is going to be a long, long, incredibly long chapter (coming from Flynn Storie?! What the heck?) And this is only the first part! But yea, so bear with me as this may not move as fast as I'd like it to. Reviews are not only welcome, but they're appreciated. I'd love to hear some of your opinions! And a big thanx to all those who have been reviewing! Alright, too much talk. On with the story!**

Chapter 29: Good Feelings, Bad Feelings, and Feeling Damned I

Part One: Scary Thoughts

"ARDICE!!"

Eragon sprinted to Ardice with such force that he knocked her flat to the ground with his enormous hug. Her musical laughter quickly filled the air.

"Nice to see you too!"

"Oh my lord! I'm a magician now, and Or-"

"My God."

Ardice took a closer look at Eragon, noticing his pointed ears and sculpted facial features, the almond-shaped eyes that weren't there before. His shoulders were more slender, but he was much more muscular. "God!" she cried. "You did the-"

"Uh huh."

"My God."

"Are you upset?"

"Well, no," she said, taking Eragon's hand to pull her onto her feet. "Just, surprised, is all. Oh, I just missed my little boy!" Eragon blushed deeply, thankful that nobody else was around. Ardice smiled and let out a sigh. "He just grew up, is all."

"So, you mean to tell me that you actually asked Arya for her hand?"

The trio of Eragon, Ardice, and Saphira sat circled in Eragon's quarters for privacy.

"Well, I can't say I was in my right mind when it happened!" Ardice put a hand to her forehead and shook her head exasperatingly.

"_He's right," _said Saphira. _"But he could've been better at courting her."_

"Oh calm yourself, Saphira!" said Eragon angrily. Saphira spouted tufts of smoke from her snout and said no more.

"I don't see what the big deal was," he said.

"How about the fact that she doesn't love you-yet."

"Yet?"

"Well, I doubt she can now. You may have lost a friend due to this mistake, Eragon. I hope you realize that."

"Sure, sure," he said wearily. "Don't worry Ardice, I've had plenty of time to think this over."

"I know."

"Well, yes, I know you know. Mmm." He sighed.

"So, how is Murtagh? You said you were released and he wasn't." Ardice's heart began to hurt once more. She nodded solemnly. "Oh," said Eragon. "I'm-"

"It's alright. We'll see each other again. I know it." Eragon nodded, smiling at her.

"You can feel it, can't you?" She inclined her head a bit, indicating yes.

"Soon," she said standing, ready to depart to her chambers. "Very soon."

Ardice tried to sleep, but she was either thinking of Murtagh, the strange, kind soldier, or how secretly angry she was at Eragon for driving Arya away when she needed her most.

_'She's probably asleep by now,' _she thought. _'I should try to scry her.'_

Arya must have been in defense-mode due to the evil coming from the Empire; it took Ardice seven tries before breaking into her friend's mind.

_'What?! Oh, Ardice. You gave me a fright!'_

_'I needed to talk to you.'_

_'I thought you were dead! Oh, thank God.'_

_'Well, I'm here.'_

_'Tell me what happened.'_

_'The battle didn't go as planned. I was captured, but Murtagh and I could speak to one another, and...'_

_'And?'_

_'And things. We were trying to escape; you remember the red-haired woman?'_

_'Did you kill her?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Good.'_

_'She led us to a trap.'_

_'Where are your soldiers?'_

_'I don't know. Pedr had sent me a letter, revealing he was dying. There somewhere out there.'_

_'God.'_

_'Yes, so Murtagh and I were surrounded by Galbatorix's men, but I was forced, more like dragged, into the woods. Murtagh was kept there. And the funny part is-'_

_'There's no humor in this story to me.'_

_'Mmm. Well, one of Galbatorix's men pledged his life to me, and-'_

_'Your not going to trust him, are you?'_

_'If he lives up to his word, yes.'_

_'Oh, Ardice-'_

_'But he let me go in some Godforsaken forest, and I woke up in Du Weldenvarden.'_

_'Oh, how are things there?'_

_'You left right before they were attacked.' _

_'No! Oh my, oh my-'_

_'My dear Arya! I'm so sorry.'_

_'It's my fault.'_

_'No. Your mother and kin are safe. All soldiers left for the Varden.'_

_'Well, we're not here.'_

_'They'll find you.'_

_'I hope so. How many dead?'_

_'I don't know.'_

_'Oh gosh.'_

_'There's something I must speak with you about. Well, two things.'_

_'Mmm, go ahead.'_

_'The letter that Pedr sent?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Well, it was a poem, you remember, like old times?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'He...Arya, he's in love with me. He's always been.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'What?'_

_'You didn't know?'_

_'No. No, absolutely not!'_

_'You think that's why he wrote it to you; because he's dying and wanted to tell you before he goes?'_

_'I think so.'_

_'Find him!'_

_'I will then I'll come find you.'_

_'I'm here...traveled...south of...ready to fight on...'_

_'Arya?'_

_'Can...hear me?'_

_'Arya! No, no I needed to tell you one more thing!'_

_'...'_

_'No, no Arya, please! I think I'm pregnant!'_

_'What?'_

_'Pregnant! Arya, I may be pregnant! I don't know! Please, help!'_

No more answers. The connection had been broken by some kind of force. Ardice was trembling, half hyperventilating, half crying. She may be pregnant with Murtagh's child. There's nobody left in Du Weldenvarden. Pedr was dying and so may her soldiers. Her child's father is gone and may be enduring torture. She may never see him again. Stifling her wails, she rose from her small cot and crossed the room to her desk that held her few belongings. She rustled through papers before finding a blank sheet of parchment and her inkwell. Using her falcon's feather as her quill, she wrote a farewell letter to Eragon.

_My dear boy, _

_I was ecstatic about the reunion, I was. But I'm in danger wherever I go. My comrade is dying somewhere in Alagaesia and I must find him before he goes to the land that I cannot follow him to. My soldiers are not in Willow Wood like Galbatorix promised; they may all be dead for all I know. The Varden is making ready for a fight against Galbatorix and his forces, so I'll meet you there? Arya says that they've moved to a stronger place of shelter, so don't search the Varden. Farewell, dear friend. May we meet again. Oh, what do these Weldenvarden elves say again? May the stars keep an eye on you? Something like that. _

_King Ardice of the Elven Knights_

She crept away from the opened shelter and found her way to the partially destroyed stables before releasing Fyrn and riding off into the night.

Part Two: The Change

Murtagh sat alone in his chambers. Every part of his body ached for Ardice as much as his mind did, every tear shed was for her alone, every hand run through his hair in exhaustion, was for her. He couldn't sense her like she always could sense him; she's dead. Probably.

He hadn't spoken, slept or ate since the incident. But he wasn't tortured. Physically. He was torn mentally. And it had only been one day. He couldn't live like this forever. He looked out to the stars, wondering which one was Ardice, staring down at him from the dark skies. She could light the entire sky with her eyes. Murtagh located the North star, the brightest of them all, and assumed that she had taken that form. He could have cried some more, if he hadn't dried his tear ducts with all the weeping he had done this day. He was weary, but he never wanted to sleep again. Not if Ardice wasn't sleeping, then he would never sleep. Ever. If she can't speak, neither will he. If she can't live.

If she can't live.

She cannot live, then...

Murtagh poked his head out of his window into the cooler night air and looked down the stoned sides of the fortress. A sixty foot drop. Could one die from that? Or would he be forever paralyzed? Would he have to be in excruciating pain for a long period of time? He was willing to take the risk.

He pushed his window back further and climbed onto the sill, inching his way to the edge. The breeze ruffled his hair and threw him off-balance, but he caught himself quickly. He closed his eyes and imagined himself falling. Murtagh's heart pace quickened so rapidly, he could feel it popping out of his chest. He raised his arms to his sides and let himself lean forward, ready to die for his love.

"OY!!"

Murtagh fell from the window and was caught painfully by one of three armoured soldiers.

"What were you thinking of doing, boy?" Murtagh was pulled through the window and thrown onto his floor, his stomach pulsating painfully by the strong soldier's catch.

"Yeah, wanting to kill yourself?" barked another, stouter soldier. "Ha. He must be a little nervous about seeing the king!" He was pulled to his feet by his shoulders, being gripped tightly by the soldier who caught him. "Let's go."

Murtagh was pushed quickly through the halls, passing the king's chambers and the torturing room, Murtagh refusing to speak or show any emotion except bravery. He would beat Galbatorix to avenge his love, who the king must have ordered to kill. He didn't even show sorrow when he saw women standing in the square where the fight and struggle had occurred, lamenting over their dead husbands or partners. They said nothing to him; they didn't look like they noticed him being shoved along by the three soldiers.

After minutes of walking, the three soldiers met a larger soldier in a small hallway.

"Boys," he said.

"Good evening, Lucas," said the three in unison.

"Why not let me take this one?" Murtagh looked up in complete resentment. It was the big soldier that had taken his Ardice away, probably the one who had slain her. He trembled slightly, and their eyes met. Lucas could feel the hatred from Murtagh resonate into his own body, feeling as sharp as knives.

"Why?" asked the blunt stout soldier.

"Why not?" said Lucas, slightly growling, greatly intimidating the three small soldiers.

"Here you go!"

Murtagh was thrust into Lucas' grip, refusing to struggle. The three soldiers scattered down the hall in fright of the lead soldier.

For a long time, nothing was said. Murtagh didn't bother to look anywhere but forward, not at the walls, not at his love's killer. Nowhere. He was blind inside, only envisioning Galbatorix, his hatred for the man.

"I didn't kill her."

"Don't lie," whispered Murtagh. "It's not worth it."

"Mmm, that may be so, but I did not kill your wife."

"Why do you say such things?"

"Because I speak the truth, Murtagh, son of Morzan."

Murtagh said nothing.

"I pledge allegiance to her," said Lucas.

"She lives no longer; you could not pledge even if she was."

"She lives."

"You lie."

Neither of them looked at each other, Lucas holding onto Murtagh's shoulder, more lightly then Murtagh expected, and they walked side by side, matching each other's strides, despite the difference in height.

"I have proof."

"You lie."

Lucas pulled Murtagh's furthest hand to him and dropped something heavy into it. Murtagh opened his fist to see Ardice's bronze signia ring laying in his palm, the large blood-red ruby gleaming in the light of the hallway torches. For the first time in hours, a tear rolled down Murtagh's cheek.

"You stole this from her," he whispered, keeping all anger out of his voice and replacing it with sorrow.

"I didn't."

"You did!!"

Murtagh struggled to release himself from Lucas' grip, but the soldier was too strong.

"I didn't kill her! I pledged allegiance to her, you stupid boy!!"

"How can I believe you?!"

"Galbatorix plans to change you! He's learned your true name! We're going to him right now!"

"If you really cared about Ardice, then why are you sending me to my doom!?"

"Because I have to! He's learned my true name too, and I must obey orders as will you. I tell you now to fight it! Fight it for as long as you can! He plans to make you the next Dragon Rider, and to fight on his side! You must fight it Murtagh! Before it's too late."

Murtagh stood in front of Galbatorix, the murderer Tessa, Lucas, seven other soldiers, and the other lords residing in Uru'baen. The red dragon, Thorn had hatched, and the two were mentally bonded and tortured mentally by the evil king. Their true names were forced upon them. Murtagh fought it as long as he could stand, but Galbatorix broke his defenses. He forced Murtagh to train for battle, even sleep deprived. Murtagh forgot about Arya, and his journeys with Eragon. He forgot about Ardice. He loved her no longer. His mission: kill Eragon and claim his sword, defeat the Varden, and fight for Galbatorix. Forever.

Part Three: Mistakes

Ardice was reaching near the brink of the forest of Du Weldenvarden, galloping on Fyrn to terribly fast speeds. Loose or unseen branches cut up her cheeks and arms and she had fallen off Fyrn nearly twice. Dawn was rising slowly over the treetops, but the King was determined to make it out of the wood by the time the sun fully entered the sky.

"My Lord!!"

Fyrn slowed to a stop. Ardice turned around angrily in her saddle, surprised to see Gellindra and Kiliann sharing a horse, looking fully armed and packed, like they were going somewhere.

"Oh no."

"Please, sire? We wish to assist you!" said Kiliann.

"I don't need assisting," she said coldly, turning back around.

"My lord, we wish to be of service of you, and pledge ourselves to the Knights!"

Ardice sighed. "I'm sorry, Gellindra, but only males are permitted for now," she said, not looking at the young elves.

"Then take me along, and Kiliann," she pleaded. "My lord."

"The world has grown dark during your absence, sire," said Kiliann. "You may need more protection now than you did-"

"What!" Ardice spun around quickly. "Am I not capable of defending myself? Am I no longer a magician or a sword fighter? Am I no longer King? Has someone taken my place?" she snapped at them. Kiliann hung his head and Gellindra looked to be on the verge of tears.

Ardice let out a sigh. "My companions," she said softly, "don't always come out standing. You two are too young to be put at such a risk. As you said, Kiliann, the world is a dangerous place to be in now." She thought of Nagg and how Angela must be dealing with the loss. She thought of young Leelan, if he was still alive. The soldiers, how tired and hungry they must be. Brom, who went on this journey to lose his life.

"That's why you've been stationed here," she said, dismounting. "To keep you safe."

She walked over to the black stallion they straddled and wiped the tear that fell from Gellindra's sad eyes and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I live a hard life, and you can't be thrown into that yet. Besides, you're meant to be here. Who would protect the women and children?"

Kiliann nodded and Gellindra gave a sad smile.

"You, both, will be Knights someday, as long as I am King. Someday, when the world is not as grim as it is."

They turned their stallion in the direction after waving farewell to a mounted Ardice and her mare. She patted Fyrn fondly on the head before switching directions and heading off into the dawn, looking for her lost soldiers.


	30. Good Feelings, Bad FeelingsPart II

**Wow, intense, huh?! I feel like I've become a much better writer just from doing this fic, and I'm really proud of the results! I know, I'm so emotional! But I really hope that I've been able to entertain my readers. Thanks for all your support! :)**

Chapter 30: Good Feelings, Bad Feelings, and Feeling Damned II

Part Four: Dear

Ardice and Fyrn rode for three days, stopping only for water. Her faithful horse carried her through treacherous rocklands and marshes, never stopping, even when wading through rivers or trampling over stony desert floors. Enduring the elements, Ardice saw no sign of her beloved comrades. She refused to give up hope, but she headed for the Varden to see if they had sought refuge there.

"My poor girl," said Ardice sympathetically to Fyrn, putting her head against the horse's.

"I'm so sorry." Fyrn nuzzled her reassuringly. She certainly felt better then her rider. Ardice had been dehydrated, weary from lack of food, and had vomited twice in three days, making her even more nervous that she may indeed be carrying Murtagh's child.

They rode on, stopping in a small village that Ardice knew not existed, staying a mere five minutes to resupply. It was a tiresome four days of riding, and the stop's replenishment of food and water was deteriorating once more. Ardice attempted to scry Arya, or the elven twins, but they were all unreachable. She was able to catch a glimpse of Eragon's mind before the connection closed; war was coming. And the Varden moved to Surda. Taking Fyrn's reigns, the King pulled left and the two raced northwest, out of the grasslands.

They made it to the field after two days of hard riding. Ardice was pale and Fyrn, strong though she was, looked weary.

"She won't be able to hold me for the battle," said Ardice to the fellowship before her. Eragon, Nasuada, Orik, Arya and Saphira encircled her within the large, ivory tent of Nasuada's.

"We'll be fighting on foot, most of the time," said Orik, not a quiver in his voice. Arya sat in a furnished wood chair across from Ardice, signaling her silently with her eyes. She put the hand holding her head up across her mouth, brushing against her smooth ebony hair, letting the blue gaze do the talking.

'_She hasn't come up with a plan yet. The Council's been getting to her as well.'_

_'What of Eragon?'_

_'No. He won't lead this battle,' _the elves seemed to say to one another.

"When?" whispered Ardice when Orik was finished.

"We expect four days," said Nasuada.

"Then we still have time," said Ardice quietly.

"No we do not, my lord," said Nasuada. 'We need a plan."

"Eragon should plan this out."

"This is not his war."

"If not his, then who else's?"

"I would not say his."

"He knows more of battle than most here do."

"I would not have him lead us; he's only to be used as a back-up."

"You think he cannot do this?" Heat between the two rulers rose quickly, enough so the rest of the company could feel it too.

"What of the King of Surda? Is he to do nothing?"

"The king knows what he's doing-"

"And for what?!"

Nasuada stood, Ardice the same, both their robes falling to their normal pleats at matching times. Nasuada crossed to Ardice, becoming inches away from her face.

"What would you have me do?"

"Make a better plan."

"There is none."

"Use the sorcerers."

"Use your Knights!"

Ardice turned her head to Arya. Nasuada knew not of the missing elven Knights. Sh pivoted her head slowly back to meet Nasuada's brown eyes, piercing them menacingly with sea foam green.

"They may lay dead," she spat at Nasuada. Nasuada's face relaxed to understanding, and tensed again apologetically. When not with Murtagh, Ardice was back to her old ways, the bitter, hard way of being Knight King, and a soldier. Her orange robes flowed after her as she crossed to the exit of the tent, grabbing her knitpack on the way out before turning to the surprised company.

"I take my leave." Arya shook her head. "I go to find my soldiers." Her eyes met Nasuada's once more, this time, unforgiving. "I have three days, I know." And with that last hit of spiteful words, Ardice swept from the tent and was heard by the still fellowship galloping away to find the Knights.

Part Five: Last Thoughts

The sky grew dark, even though midday was passing through. A band of elves in glinting silver armour huddled together in a vast field.

"Somebody, get him more water!" shouted an auburn-haired Elf.

"There is none!"

"He'll never make it!"

"Let him live!"

"Pray, all!"

These, and other cries were heard echoing around the near-empty space of land that stretched out to either horizon. Mounds of earth had been overturned by the elves, a result of the burying of the dead they had lost. In the middle of 14 encircled elves lay their captain, Pedr. The handsome elf was deathly pale and breathing heavy. His hair was matted, and red blood streaked occurred throughout his chestnut hair. A gash near his stomach revealed scarlet soaking through his bandages, seen only through the great rips in his tunic. His lips were as white as his face; his eyes were sealed tightly, each wheezy breath making him cringe with pain.

"Somebody get some damn water!!" the Knight shouted once more, his voice cracking with grief. Someone was crying silently. Two elves were down on their knees, praying. Some were desperately searching for any remains of water in the dry place. Pedr could hear it all, the shouts, the tears, the doubt that he would live. All he needed to do was see Ardice, and a miracle would keep him living.

_'If I could just see her one last time,' _he thought. '_she'd keep me alive. That, or dying wouldn't be so bad. I wish I could tell her that I loved her. I only wished she knew. Not that it would change anything, or mean anything different, but if she just knew. If she knew how happy she makes me, how happy she's always made me. How her laugh and her smile and the way her eyes light up makes me want to be a better person; for her. For her to love me would mean all the world. Anything for her. Anything just for her to know. She'd know that one look from her could change fate. She'd know that she's worth living for, that she's worth all terrible things; and she'd know I don't deserve her. She'd know then that her being in my life has changed mine as a whole. She'll know how to change this world and make it good. And she'll know that I love her, that I've always loved her. That she'd be happy anywhere; that's the one thing I'd wish for. That she would know that she was, is, and always will be loved, by someone. I...I...i-'_

Pedr's eyes went blind. His breaths became shallower and shallower with each intake. The hands stopped shaking at the ends. The rise and fall of his chest got smaller and all Pedr could do was listen tragically to his surrounding comrades. His brothers in arms, weeping for his death.

"No, no, Captain." The crimson-haired elf took Pedr's shoulders and shook them slightly.

"No, no, can't leave us, Ped. No, Ped, come on now, we can get thru-" Pedr's breaths stopped.

"No! No Ped! Wake up! Wake..." Cries filled the meadowland, and wails sailed along the air as a great breeze rushed through, seemingly taking Pedr's spirit along with it.

Part Six: Where it Goes

The elves had not heard the sound of a galloping horse approaching. A black-hooded figure was coming from the dusky horizon at great speed, riding on a dark horse, a long sword in his hand.

"Move away!" shouted he from the distance. Heath removed his hands from Pedr's limp shoulders and stood to face the oncoming enemy. The Knights broke their circle as Heath strode out confidently, yet infuriated. The long curved Elven sword was pulled from it's scabbard in his thick hand.

"You would interrupt our burial, would you then, soldier?!" he shouted on the air, flecks of saliva spurring from the intensity of his voice.

"Burial?!" The rider approached and dropped from his horse with ease. "Heath, you would not lie to me in telling me that Pedr has...died, would you not?"

Heath gave a puzzled look, and Ardice revealed herself, whipping the hood from her head and having her crimped hair tumble down the black tunic.

There were many "My lords!" and "Sire"s from the circle. Heath ran to the lady, embracing her. Ardice pushed her way through the group with "Yes"s and "Let me through, men"s until her eyes fell down upon Pedr, eyes closed and looking peaceful, the brown hair curling around his chest with dots of blood splattered onto his cheeks from the wound on his head. Ardice fell to her knees where she stood, not uttering a word, but attempting desperately to say his name. It could not come to her. The most handsome elf she had ever seen lay before her, white and crimson, his lips dark and cold, and his chest, laying as still as he did.

"Pedr," she managed to whisper. She moved one leg at a time slowly, still on her knees, til she reached his side. Ardice forced herself to sink down further and put her ear to his chest. No sounds. No feeling. No living. She let out a gasp and tears began to fall as she heard the sounds of the footsteps of her Knights leaving her side.

Ardice wrapped her arms around Pedr's chest, clinging to him dearly. _'My best friend,'_ she thought sadly. _'My dearest companion. My closest ally. The one who...loved me most.'_

"What have I done?" she whispered. Rage filled her heart when she realized her mistake. "What have I done!!" The cry was heard echoing in the empty space. Ardice wept shamelessly for the loss of the one she loved most of all. Never again would she hear the cadence in his voice, calling out to her to her open terrace to come spar with him, so one day, he would be accepted as an Elvish Knight. She wouldn't feel his embrace or his warmth when she was elected King. Never again would they be together. Never would they be the way that Pedr had always dreamed: of being husband and wife. Ardice wept for him and how sorry she was that she could never give him that, that she has loved someone else.

After a long time, Ardice raised her head from Pedr's unmoving chest. Her eyes scanned for her soldiers, who stood facing her a ways away with their heads bowed.

"Leelan," she choked out to them. Heath raised his head with some others, unspeaking. "Leelan! Leelan! Where is he? Heath, where has he gone to..." Ardice noticed the overturned dirt patches in the grassy field. She shook her head as four of the elves strode to her.

"If you tell me he's dead...If you tell me..." Her eyes were big and sad, the glint in them that was so startling and piercing was long gone. The bright sea foam green had gone to a pale cerulean. Her face was pale, and she was nearly as thin as her Knights, who all marched to her now. The lifeless eyes met Heath's. He shook his head, and a little light returned. "He's alive?!"

"Possibly."

"Possibly?"

"He escaped the attack," said Heath. "Ran in there just after the...when some of us died, he thought it was all over." Heath was pointing to the surrounding forest. Ardice rose to her knees. "We must find him," she said quietly. "He'd not long survive on his own, being a Gray-"

A cough was heard behind her. Ardice whipped her head around and cried out, half in fright, half in joy. Pedr's chest rose in small, shallow breaths, letting out small coughs as the elves rushed to him. Heath and the elf Iicer knelt down beside the King, gazing in disbelief as Pedr's eyes fluttered open. Ardice crawled to him slowly and looked over him. His eyelids stayed open for a moment to look upon her, then shut.

"Pedr?"

Pedr smiled a little. "I must be dead," he whispered, hardly moving his mouth at all. There were sighs heard all around. Some elves hugged, and some elves teared happily.

"No, Pedr, you're here. We all are," said Ardice, smiling slightly. His eyes opened again, seeing the light and colour return to her happy eyes.

"I knew you'd bring me back to life."

"Pedr, I don't think I did that."

"But you did. I knew I'd come back to tell you."

Ardice closed her eyes in pure sadness. "Let's work on getting you better first before we discuss anything." She rose, her black hair falling well past her waist now, and stuck her fingers in her mouth. The surrounding elves stuck their fingers in their ears as she let out a piercing whistle that echoed throughout the country, signaling all horses and resting elves to fly to the aid of the Elven Knights.


	31. Good Feelings, Bad FeelingsPart III

**Hi everyone! Just here to say sorry for the long waits; schools out, final exams, the works. Here's chapter 31 to satisfy your cravings!**

Chapter 31: Good Feelings, Bad Feelings, and Feeling Damned part III

Part Seven: Battle Wager

"What can I say, two days, maybe three?"

"The port system to the north is said to have been barred, my lady."

"Must it take days to get an army here when we need it now?!"

"There's no need for anger."

"There's always need for anger. Anger brings hostility, winning victories."

"And spite!"

"Hush you now."

"Ugh, you Knights and your ways."

_'You Varden and your ways.'_

Ardice sat around the company just like she had two days ago. The Knights were being cared for, and the tent lay on the forever awaiting battlefield. Pedr was alive; that should have been all that Ardice cared about, but the war was approaching, faster than anyone could have imagined. A scout had reported nearly 9,000 of Galbatorix's fighters; a mix of human, Urgal/Kull, and Raz'zac made up the army. The Varden and Surda's fighters combined made an army of 1,700, still weak after the earlier battle. The elves from Du Weldenvarden added 2,000, and Ardice's Knights from the west had another 1,500. They needed more fighters.

300 elves from the mountains, an allied group with Ardice, had heard her call when she was reunited with her soldiers. They brought along 500 dwarves who had not answered the Varden's previous call. The King and Knights were brought to the Varden's camp immediately, having Ardice end up talking with the council once more; more like arguing with the council.

"We have 6,000 fighters; elves, dwarves, magicians, Knights, men. What else do we need?"

"They have 3,000 up on us."

"So?"

"So, we'd have a better chance of defeating Galbatorix and his army if we had at least three thousand more fighters."

"There is no one else!"

All order within the fellowship broke loose. Ardice stood, as did Nasuada, painting the picture of their last meeting, facing one another, talking loudly in each other's faces. Arya and a sorceress were going at it, Eragon and Saphira were disagreeing, and Orik had his fists up, looking ready to strike the elf, Heath, somewhere in the nether regions, seeing as he couldn't reach the elf's face.

"HEYYYY!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the usually contained Arya. Her eyes were bright with exasperation, and she was breathing heavy. "Hey." Ardice fell back into her chair, ready for what her friend had to say, knowing it would be good. Nasuada remained standing, pleased that she had the high ground, but scowling at Ardice from above her. Eragon looked admiringly upon her and beckoned her to say what she's been needing to say.

"Why can't we all just work together?" she said, standing. Nasuada fell back in her chair and shifted her gaze to the princess. "We have something that Galbatorix doesn't have," she said. "A Dragon Rider." Eragon lifted his head proudly and smiled at Arya.

"We have that one advantage. We should spend time making a plan, not worrying about how many soldiers we have on our side. I mean, we've lost so many already; we need a strategic plan on how we can win this fight. Do you want to lose anymore people?"

Everyone looked at her, sad-faced looks of grief that mirrored hers. A tear started to roll down Ardice's pale cheek before she brushed it away angrily.

"We have to cooperate, if we want to live through this. If we want this world to be better, we must honour and respect each other. If we want the world rid of Galbatorix forever-" Cheers began occurring within the group. Arya let out a breath. "what would Ajihad do?" Nasuada avoided Arya's emerald stare as she spoke this. She turned her focus to Ardice. "What would Hrothgar do?" Ardice felt a twang in her heartstrings, but didn't look away from Arya's eyes. "What would-" She stopped and turned to Eragon. "What about Brom?"

"He'd fight!" said Eragon, standing quickly and fiercely. Everyone who was sitting stood up and cheered.

"Then," said Arya loudly over the company. "Let's find a way to win!!" Fists punched the air and the elves, dwarves and men exited the tent to work out a strategy. Eragon hopped on Saphira's back and waved to Ardice before taking to the skies to scour over the field. Arya was last to leave, followed by Nasuada. She took the elf's forearm gently and pulled her closer to her.

"This is not your war," she whispered, not threateningly, but with warning.

"Neither is it yours," said Arya, facing away from Nasuada and looking at Ardice. "It's our war."

Part Eight: Battle Fighter

Ardice woke suddenly to the sound of the war horn. She had been up on guard duty through the night; it must have been nearly mid-day when the horn sounded. The plan was set; the fighters had arrived, and she was ready to die.

Having little time to prepare, Ardice slipped off her robes and stayed in her black tunic and leggings. She strapped on her brown leather belt, slipped her sword, knives and daggers into the slip holes. She was on archery duty first; she placed her bow around her chest and flung her quiver around her back. She braided her long hair and tied her veil around her face, leaving the tent quickly and quietly.

Ardice crept up the mountain side, hiding behind white rocks and passing by friends and soldiers, wishing them well before creeping along the side til she was near the front crevice. She knelt beside Heath, who, looking perfectly composed, was the only other Knight who would be firing arrows this day. "Horizon lining then?" she whispered to him. He nodded, his eyes skimming across the field over and over rapidly. She settled herself next to him. "How's Pedr?"

"Mmm, not the best."

"He's worse then?"

"No, well, he is indeed better, but they say that he will not heal for quite some time."

"Lovely."

"I can't believe the others are buried back there. I wonder why those Shrrgs came around us anyways." Ardice's heart fell to her stomach, and grief and guilt took the hole.

"It's my fault."

"What?"

"I sent the Shrrgs after you. Not on purpose; I had an encounter in Galfni, and they promised me that I would pay; and I have."

"It's not your fault," said Heath after a long pause. "It really isn't, sire."

"If you say so my boy, if you say- ARCHERS!!"

Galbatorix's army ran 500 yards ahead. The hidden archers cocked their arrows and pulled back. "Steady," said Ardice. _'450.' _"Steady, boys. Steady." '_400.' _ Her arm quivered with anticipation. _'350.' _"Get ready!" _'325. 300.'_

"FIRE!!"

The multiple twangs of bowstrings sounded the air as 2,000 arrows filled the air; 1,000 from Ardice's cavalry, and 1,000 from Nasuada's on the opposite side. Galbatorix's men fell in delayed response, tens at a time. "Hold!" said Ardice. The enemy backed up, paused, then charged forward once more. "Make ready!" Again, the bow-fighters took to a ready stance, arrows ready to be fired. _'250. 225.' _"Ready!" _'200...150.' _

"FIRE!!"

Again, the arrows soared through the sky, each with a destination; the enemy's chest. Ardice scanned the ground below where Urgals and men fell to the ground instantly. She looked back to Heath, and did a double-take. The Twins were on the ground fighting, purple and blue spells going whichever way. _'They took Murtagh.'_

"Fire at will!!" Arrows were shot at multiple times, each hitting soldiers near the front or further back in the ranks and lines. Ardice shot at the Twins may times, each time a miss. One noticed her, and fired a blue spell at her, which she diverted using an orange spell.

She eventually made her way down the backside of the rocky cliffs down the the battle below. Drawing her blade from her side, she felt a great wind above her, and saw that Eragon and Saphira had joined the fight. Arya was fighting with double blades not too far ahead; Ardice rushed to her assistance. The sound of metal-on-metal filled the air as everyone started fighting. Some of the elves had joined the sorcerers in casting united spells, sending much of the enemy flung back hundreds of feet. The magicians of Galbatorix quickly fought back, eliminating most who resisted mind entry.

The battle waged on for what seemed like hours. Ardice was offered breaks, but she refused to leave, fighting on for her fallen soldiers. She would constantly look up the hillside to the Healer's tents, making sure it hadn't been targeted yet with Pedr still inside. Night soon fell; much of Galbatorix's army had retreated into the darkness. Not many were able to sleep. Ardice sat on the battlefield at the very spot she had stopped fighting, even when many were begging her to retreat to the safety of a tent. Most of the Knights did the same, sitting cross-legged, rooted to the spot where their last enemy had fallen or retreated. A Knight tradition, to always stay alert and ready to fight at a moments notice. Ardice found no sleep, and neither did her soldiers.

Dawn rose over the horizon and the enemy darkened the skyline. Ardice was standing and ready to fight, positioned ahead of the growing army behind her. She shot a glance at Arya, who nodded sharply, and then looked at Eragon, who was trotting up the rocky hills to Saphira, who lay there unseen. He grinned and nodded back to her. She smiled beneath the rustling black veil, her eyes glowing in the dim light.

Nasuada was at Ardice's side for most of the preparations, discussing plans and strategies, running the current one to Ardice over and over.

"I get it."

"I'm not sure you do."

Ardice turned to face the fellow leader. "What is it about me that you do not like or trust?" Nasuada turned her back on her.

"Am I really that bad?" she whispered. Ardice put a hand on her shoulder.

"No," she said quietly. "You've been under pressure from the beginning; anyone could succumb to such stresses."

Nasuada turned to face her. "You didn't."

"Well of course I didn't. These men," she waved a hand towards her Knights, lined before them, "could not place any sort of...expectations on me. I was...I was elected. You've been sort of...thrown into this whole deal, now haven't you?"

Nasuada nodded, then turned her head to the approaching enemy. "How many have you lost?" Ardice's jaw tightened slightly. "A fair few." She felt Nasuada gently place her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Ardice nodded sadly, but thankful that the two were not hostile to one another anymore. She saw the gold robes sweep away as Nasuada turned left to pace around to the back of the standing fighters. Ardice turned right to journey up the hillside, where the archers stood scattered, waiting for her call.

"Aim," whispered Ardice. Galbatorix's army lay below them, stopped on the ground, tempting the first shot to be made. "Steady." Nothing happened. Both armies were still, facing one another, most likely staring menacingly back at their enemies. "Stop." The men and dwarves straightened their bowstrings and undid their arrows. Ardice stood, crouched because of the rocky ceiling four feet off of the rock floor, and marched over to the second group of archers, yards away.

She reached Heath's side. "What are we doing just waiting around?" she whispered to him. Thunder was heard in the distance. "Someone has to make a move; it might as well be us."

"No," he said. "No, it should be them; other then that, they have a proposition."

Sure enough, one of Galbatorix's magicians made his way to the front line. Nasuada pushed her way through the Varden's fighters to meet him. "Shit," Ardice whispered. "Who sends her up? She'll make a huge mistake, whatever she says."

"Just have faith, my lord," Heath said softly, watching the conference below. Ardice snorted and made her way to the third regimen.

After a long talk that Ardice couldn't make out, Nasuada turned away from the sorcerer and walked through the row of space the army had provided. She shot a glance up to Ardice, signaling their decision to fight. Ardice scrambled her way over to the first regimen of archers. "Ready? Aim!" she said. She looked across the large alcove of the field to the opposite side where Arya stood, commanding six smaller groups of archers on the west side; Ardice leading the seven groups on the east side. They nodded at each other. The two elves put their hands up in unison, keeping their eyes on each other.

"Fire!!" Their hands went down at the same time as small clumps of arrows rode the air. "REGIMEN TWO!!" The second group cocked their arrows as Ardice made her way to them. "FIRE!!" Enemy went down. "REGIMEN THREE!!" Ardice shouted over clanking swords. She heard Arya repeat this on the other side. "FIRE!!" The snap of the bows rung in Ardice's ears as she cried at the fourth regimen to take ready. Arya was having her first three groups fire at will; Ardice did the same.

The plan seemed to be working. The enemy retreated once, but came back fighting hours later. There were heavy downfalls throughout the battle, making everything more difficult, but it soon let up, and the cracks of thunder were no longer heard. Eragon and Saphira were airborne, sending flashes of blue throughout the sky and to enemies on the ground. Ardice had struck down a Kull when red zoomed past her. She thought she may have been struck in the head, but a few moments later, a red dragon was flying past her at great speeds. A cloaked Dragon Rider commanded the beast. _'Another one on our side?'_ The unidentifiable Rider shot red spells at Eragon, deflecting them with the blue spells of his magic. _'I guess not.'_

The battle went on. Ardice tried not to look at the Riders, forever dueling in the sky, but she had a sense that she knew the evil magician from somewhere. They had met, somehow. Who is this masked villain? she would think, before an angry Raz'zac would come at her. Soon after, when all hope seemed lost for the Varden's fighters, unknown humans rushed to their aid. They had arrived by ship and they looked like common villagers. One, who was especially skilled with wielding a war hammer, looked most like Eragon before his transformation. Thinking of him now, Ardice scanned the battlefield for him, wondering how he and Saphira were getting on. She located him; he was on the eastern side, confronting the evil red Rider. The King made her way to them, prepared to aid Eragon whenever need necessary.

"Who are you?" she heard Eragon say as she ran to him.

"Do you not know?" The Rider saw Ardice approaching and laughed horribly. She stopped abruptly as she felt her mind start to tingle, then burn furiously. When she was able to see again, she made to do a spell against the horrible enemy. To her complete shock, the Rider removed his cloak to reveal his true identity.

Part Nine: Battle Loser

"Well," said Murtagh, smirking. "What a lovely surprise to see you here, my dear."

"Murtagh," whispered Ardice. He turned to face Eragon.

"I see you still have my sword. I'd like it back."

"Murtagh? What have you done? Why are you doing this? Killing people that are on your side."

"On my side?! Nobody is on my side." He looked spitefully at Ardice. "Nobody."

"You let him get to you," she said quietly.

"Oh, like you could have resisted." Murtagh walked to Ardice, paused a foot in front of her, and spat at the ground at her feet. "You filthy elves." He turned back to Eragon, who looked shocked. Ardice showed not an expression; she knew what had happened and why her fiancé was being this way.

"You would not treat her in such a way!" said Eragon, taking a step towards Murtagh threateningly.

"And you," he whispered, burning Eragon's pure blue gaze with his newly transformed brown eyes, hints of red splattered in the pupil lining, matching the eyes of Galbatorix. "You think you're so special. Hmm? Dragon Rider." Eragon stuck Zar'roc into the ground and looked at Murtagh peacefully. Ardice stood to the left of the pair, hands folded in front of her rippling tunic, her hair flowing naturally in the wind, looking placid.

"And yet," said Murtagh, pleasantly strolling closer to Eragon. "We're exactly the same."

"Not at all. I'd never let myself be corrupted by such a man."

"As if I had a choice! As if I could merely resist. I was warned before entering Galbatorix's chambers of my fate. I knew. And I wanted it too." _'You wanted to leave me?'_

"How could you?" said Eragon sadly.

"Easy. Galbatorix told me of my ancestry and you and I are more closely bound than I thought was possible."

"What is this that you speak of?" Murtagh laughed coldly.

"I am Morzan's son, and the son of Selena, as are you."

"No."

"Actually, yes! And that's my sword you're holding, so if you don't mind-"

"I don't care if Morzan was my father and if you are my brother; Roran and Garrow were more of a brother and father than you or you're God-forsaken father will ever be."

He turned to leave.

Murtagh must have invaded his mind, as Eragon fell to the ground. Ardice rushed to his side and Murtagh grabbed the blade. "This," he said menacingly, looking straight at Ardice, "is rightfully mine." He turned around to summon his dragon. Ardice felt fury rise in her to a boiling point.

"Now you've done it!" she cried, marching over to him. Murtagh spun around and gripped Ardice's throat tightly. She didn't struggle, nor show signs of fear. She made her stare bore straight into his eyes, trying to bring him back.

"I could kill you now," he said, shaking with anger. "But I won't. You'll deteriorate slowly, and that's satisfaction to me, and my lord Galbatorix." Ardice let out a choke. _'You used to love me.'_

_'That was before I saw the light.'_

_'What light is that?'_

_'The light that proves that I am better than what I was. Don't you see? I will be the greatest ruler and Dragon Rider the world has ever seen.'_ He pulled his hand away, leaving Ardice to fall to her knees, sputtering and coughing. She looked up at him sadly.

_'Don't forget me. Please, just promise me that you won't forget me.'_ Murtagh turned away from her.

_'Murtagh! Murtagh, come to your senses! Please, I love you!' _He stopped, but couldn't bring himself to look at her. The battle was already lost, and he was to return to Uru'baen, he and Thorn. A part of him wanted to turn back and run to her, but he couldn't. His legs were on a cemented trail leading to a never-ending tragedy. But he couldn't bring himself to see it.

_'You'll overcome it, Murtagh,' _he heard Ardice think to him. _'Don't forget me.'_

And the Traitor could only think a single thought to the Knight. _'I already have.'_


	32. Home

**Wow, what an intense chapter! I think that was the best (grammatically) I've ever written in this particular fanfic! This is kind of my 'cool down' chapter, the one where I write all about Ardice and what she's feeling after my big chapters. **

**P.S. When reading the beginning of of the chapter, think of the song "Torn". That song helped me out a lot in this chapter when I was thinking about what Ardice would do after Murtagh. Enjoy!**

**Btw; for those who will be wondering; this is not the last chapter in my fanfic!**

Chapter 32: Home

His dark hair flew in streaks past his pale face as the wind picked up. His black cloak swept across the sea of ruby, blinding, shining scales. Murtagh's scarlet eyes scanned over the quiet battlefield. He took a final look at her, crumpled on the ground, and he seemed not to care at all. Thorn rose up from the hard surface and bolted into the air, carrying Murtagh away from here. Away from Ardice. Away from the one person who believed that he would be able to defeat the spell. Away from the one person who really cared for him, who still cared for him, even after the horrible acts he had committed.

But Ardice still felt the pain. She felt it, burning deep within her gut, knowing he wouldn't return for her, and if he did, that the two would have to fight each other to stay alive. She wouldn't be able to kill him, not even if her own life was on the line.

They saw her, they all saw her. Eragon looked at her sympathetically from where he stood near her. Saphira had tears roll down her sapphire scales, mixing with the blood of her wounds. Arya watched from a ways away, sword still in hand, looking absolutely shocked of the situation. Even Nasuada felt pity. The enemy retreated, leaving many of their own still strewn on the ground. All was quiet; only the sounds of the powerful winds and the inconspicuous weeping of some for their beloved dead. All who chose not to cry watched Ardice.

She sank lower and lower til she was practically lying broken in the grass. Tears came slowly, blending in with her pale face, seeming to get whiter by the minute. Eragon left her an hour later, quietly, to converse with Roran, who, quite taken with Ardice's beauty, knew not who she was and why she looked so close to death when not a single wound marked her.

Arya chose not to speak to her friend; no words of comfort could enter her mind after the terrible turn of events. The Varden had won; it should have been a happier time, but everyone grieved with Ardice and over their many dead fighters. Some were burned that very night, deciding on the decision of their family members. Ardice lay in her same spot where she witnessed Murtagh's departure. No one could bring themselves near her, and she didn't want them to. She didn't notice the large fires burning nearby. She couldn't hear the few people crying. She could no longer feel the angry winds zip by her, throwing her hair back behind her shoulders. The wind sympathized with the great Elf King, for somewhere in Uru'baen, a storm was approaching.

The next day was considerably better for some. There were passings of ale mugs and conversations, but no laughter. No music. No joy. The burials were taken care of that morning. By afternoon, the victory speech was to be given by the war heroes. But it never came. Ardice never moved from her mark, so Arya and Eragon chose not to speak. The Carvahall villagers fit in easily with the Varden's people and the people of Surda. They were excited of meeting elves and dwarves, peoples and cultures they had never before known of.

The winds still rattled the tents and blew furiously at the ground. Ardice only felt a small breeze when the winds drew near her. She couldn't hear the whisper of remorse from the wind as it cruised by her ear. All she could hear was Murtagh's voice. She remembered everything he had ever said to her, every line of spoken words he had ever uttered in her presence. She remembered how they met, how they fell in love soon after. She remembered how she thought that it was a big mistake ever loving him and then she realized; she was right.

The healing tent was filled to the brink with wounded soldiers, still fresh from the battle. Luckily, Pedr was as healed as he would be for a long while. He stood, two days after the great battle was fought. The medical tent stood high above the ground, perched on a ledge over looking the field. He had heard every word of Murtagh and Ardice's last meeting, but was unable to do anything about it. Pedr ended up giving his bed away to a dwarf with a broken leg and a missing hand. He did it willingly, wanting to find Ardice in means of comforting her. He walked slowly to the end of the ivory tent, billowing in the breeze, with a nurse on his arm. He was bandaged around his chest, but his face was blood-free, a scar running across his forehead.

The moment he saw Ardice through the tent flaps, lying nearly a mile down from him, unmoving, Pedr let go of his nurse and hobbled more quickly down the stone steps. "Sir!" she cried out to him.

"Nevermind!" he said quickly. "There are those who need you more than I!"

He reached the field in minutes and broke out into a crooked run toward his love. Pedr crashed down near her, worried that she had died and had been forgotten where she lay, far away from the surviving warriors' tents.

"Ardice!"

She turned her head slowly to see him looking at her. "Pedr," she said, so quietly that he could not hear her. He held her then, close to him, shielding her from the raging winds.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I am."

He pulled away from her to look at her. Her face, having little colour to begin with, was white. Her eyes were dark on the eyelids and around the lashed, like she had very heavy make-up on. Her eyes startled him, making his heart skip a beat. They were black, lifeless things staring back at him. All vibrant colour had faded from them; not even a dark blue took its place. Her veil fluttered around her neck revealing white lips and visible breaths like it was cold outside, even when it wasn't.

"Are you wounded?" She nodded.

"Pierced through the heart," she whispered. Pedr sighed with relief that she had not been physically hurt. Despite his earlier wound and near-death experience, he knew he had to take care of Ardice from that moment on. He lifted her up in his arms, gaining all his former strength, and carried her to the small spare tent up the mountainside where he would be residing.

Ardice seemed to mentally improve slowly over the next few days. She found what little joy she could in living with Pedr for the three days, but her health seemed to deteriorate. She gained a persistent cough and long, terrible, nearly-migraine headaches that never seemed to go away. She slept for long hours and soon lost her voice. Ardice had ended up speaking to Pedr before, but now, she had to limit herself to talk through her mind, something that she and Arya had no problem with. The only problem that Arya did have with visiting her dear friend was the fact that Ardice's vomiting; not signifying that she was with child, but that she was very ill, vomiting several times a day even when there was nothing left.

The Varden left the battlefield on that fourth day and departed again for the mountains. All the Elvish Knights from east and west chose to take their King back to Willow Wood, hoping that she would make some sort of recovery there. Ardice was placed on a sort of stretcher that Knights took turns carrying. Pedr rode beside her on Fyrn, never resting and always keeping an eye on her. The Knights prayed that there wouldn't be another surprise Shrrg attack; they couldn't afford to lose any more Knights or worse, their King.

Ardice slept, unresponsive, for the entire four day journey. Many feared that she had fallen into a coma, but she still communicated mentally with Pedr and Heath, constantly giving directions and asking where they were and what was going on at the time. She would try to talk with Arya, back at the Varden and preparing to leave for Du Weldenvarden, but she had too little strength to reach her.

_'Where are we now?'_

_'Dolfenburg area,' _said Heath.

_'Mmm, that's only 30 miles away from-'_

_'Yes, my lord.'_

_'Hmm, how fast are we going, Captain?'_

_'Not very. We can't strap the stretcher onto horses' saddles, we have to have elves-'_

_'You can't, or you won't?'_

_'Mmm, won't.'_

_'Well, at least you give an honest answer, my boy. Very well, how much farther is it to the nearest...'_

_'My lord?'_

_'I have an idea.'_

Ardice had suggested crossing at the river Anamcara on the two barges that were held there. They would float down the calm river about 35 miles in order to get off at the nearest port to Willow Wood. That's exactly what the Knights did. They were able to barter a passage off and made it into port the next day when to everyone's surprise, the King woke up.

She was startled a bit to find that everyone was gaping at her when she opened her eyes, but she was able to stand with the help of Heath and the elf Veeg. The Knights walked their horses to Willow Wood, pleased with the sight of trees, one that they had not seen for a terribly long time. Ardice, still incredibly weary, had a touch of colour return to her face and her eyes light up to blue when she entered her home country. She laughed and dismounted carefully from Fyrn, kneeling to the ground. She picked at the soil with her sword hand and smelt the dirt. _'Home.'_

The last time that Ardice had been home was before her journey had even started. She was dear friends with Brom and had received a letter whilst writing in her chambers from him, discussing the matter of coming with him and meeting and training the new Dragon Rider. The fair-haired elf Veeg led Ardice to her clear chambers, a building within itself. Ardice saw that the sun shone brightly through the trees, making the dew in the grass gleam happily like it always had. Willow Wood had not been destroyed or attacked like the other kingdoms had been. Veeg left her at the open entrance.

Ardice walked slowly into her forgotten chambers, not surprised to see it just the way she had left it. A shattered tea cup sprinkled the floor near the doorway, a stain remaining on the hard pine floor. Ardice smiled at that. The letter from Brom lay not far away from it. On her desk, she found the parchment that she had been writing on; her quill had been set down under where the words stopped, leaving a thick, black smudge. The open ink well had long dried, but Ardice only found it comical, and soon, her musical laughter was heard filling the forest.

She let out a sigh. "So long ago," she said to herself, pulling out her desk chair and lowering herself down slowly. The parchment caught her gaze. It had been sitting in the sun for who knows how long, and what used to be ivory had turned into coffee tan. The paper was stiff; rain was likely to have entered the open room. The fancy black calligraphy made Ardice smile; it took Pedr forever to teach her to write that way.

_Notice and Will_

_It marks today, the eighth day of September that marks this fine day that I, Ardice Bellaven Cwenburg Deorwynn Elvina Fyrn, High king of the Elven Knights of Willow and Alagaesia, turn the age of seventy years. This date marks the day I must renew my will and give my annual 'notice' to the other countries of this world that Willow Wood, my current place of residence, is presently allied with. _

_To start with my will, I keep the same and very short. My horse, taking the last name of Fyrn, shall go to my first Captain in Command, Pedr Larkspur, as will my writings, scrolls, and daily journal. Pedr Larkspur will also receive my seat as King temporarily until an election is upheld. He will inherit my signia ring, as well, and will be required to pass it on to the next Elven King if he himself is not selected for the job. Lastly, my collection of robes and weaponry shall go to Princess Arya, or her mother if she is still unavailable. I wish to be cremated by my soldiers and have them spread the ashes in any free land that exists._

_From the Grand Society of the EKA, this is my annual Notice. _

_Concerning the matter of Princess Arya's abduction; the Shade Durza is still at large. He must be hunted down at once! The Princess is one in Alagaesia whom is still a keeper of the peace. She has kept balance and has maintained order between the Elvish nations, the Dwarfish nations, and the society of the Varden, as well as kept the contacts from the country of Du Weldenvarden and the EKA wide and accessible if ever needed. Whatmore, every_

That was where the words ended. She must have received the letter from Brennan at that time. Ardice remembered. She was looking at a history scroll when the letter slipped under the door. She had set her quill down, leaving her left hand empty and kept her herbal tea in her right hand. The letter was leaned against the mug when Ardice tore the seal that held Brom's ring's imprint. She then dropped her tea in surprise when reading the words 'Dragon Rider' along with the letter itself, and left, taking nothing with her when she left. She had been wearing the same robes she was wearing now, except for the wear had left it tattered slightly and colour faded. How long had she been gone?

Ardice found out the next week. Ardice had rested and, even though she was still weak, her health had improved immensely. Pedr showed up in her doorway that morning, herbal tea in hand.

"Morning," said Ardice, sitting at her desk.

"Isn't it, though?!" said Pedr cheerfully. "You remember what day it is?"

"Should I?"

Pedr laughed. "Yes! Well, here's this in celebration." He passed the glass to her. She took it willingly and sipped before saying, "When can I get back on my papers?"

"Tomorrow," said Pedr. "But today, this morning anyways, we walk!"

Pedr led her outside where they walked around the wood at least a half dozen times. Rain began falling and the giggling pair sought refuge under the old oak tree, a giant, old tree where Pedr and Ardice had spent hours sitting and talking in earlier years.

"I have something for you."

"Why?" asked Ardice. Pedr said nothing, but reached into the inside pocket of his navy robes and pulled out a pendant.

"Oh Pedr, how lovely!" Then, she gasped at it's complexity. What looked to be a sterling silver sun cradled a large, carved, polished piece of amber in it's center; the metal rays carved and polished so finely that Ardice saw her cerulean eyes in it. "How could you have-"

"I crafted it, while you were away."

"How long did it take?" She gazed at Pedr's handsome face, waiting for a reply.

"I just finished yesterday."

"Oh! I thought it may have taken years!" She laughed, but Pedr looked worried.

"Ardice, do you know what day it is?" She shook her head. "Do you know how long you've been away?" Again, Ardice showed Pedr that she was naive. He looked down at his hands, trying to think of something to say. He raised his head and met her eyes after a few moments.

"Do you know why I give this to you?"

"Pedr..."

"It's your birthday." Ardice looked stunned. "You turn seventy-two today. I, I thought you knew." Ardice said nothing for a long while.

The rain stopped abruptly. "Two years?" Ardice whispered. Pedr nodded. "I can't believe it's been that long."

"It has."

Ardice looked sadly around where they were standing. "I should never have left."

Pedr put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "You did great things, lord. You made Eragon who he is, you saved lives of your friends and those of the Varden, you escaped a terrible fate and have helped many people-"

"I fell in love with a traitor," she said quietly. Thunder was heard approaching. Pedr took Ardice's hand and walked her back to the King's chambers when it started to pour.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you here sooner!" said Pedr loudly, over the rain. Ardice laughed. "That's alright." But she didn't leave.

"Pedr, do you love me?"

Pedr looked a little surprised at the random question. "You, you understood..."

"Yes, I understood," said Ardice, rainwater falling down her eyelashes.

"With all my heart," said Pedr compassionately. Ardice touched his shoulders.

"Would you love me forever? Would you never leave me?" His eyes said yes, but Pedr didn't want Ardice to settle for him when she was truly in love with Murtagh.

"Ardice..." Thunder echoed in the sky overhead, but the elves stood where they were, staring into each other's eyes. Pedr moves a strand of splattered wet pleated hair from Ardice's forehead. "Ardice..." and he shook his head. "Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. Won't you marry me?" Ardice smiled at him, but not knowing what to say. "I'll always love you, Ardice, til the day I die. I'll never leave you or find another if you leave." And Ardice made up her mind.

"Alright!"

"What?"

"Alright Pedr! Yes, yes, I'll marry you!"

"Ardice..." Pedr pulled her towards him and kissed her more passionately that Murtagh ever had. And Ardice kissed him back. "I love you." And they stood there kissing, even in the pouring rain.


	33. Ardice

**Wow, what a turn of events, huh? :) I thought that it would put a nice twist in the plotline; for now, it's not Traitor and the Knight, it's the Knight and the King! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy this next chapter, which overlaps in time frames and in different periods of Ardice's life, oftentimes taking plunges into the future as well!**

**P.S. Thank you for the lovely reviews!**

Chapter 33: Ardice

Ardice had been dressed in a pale peach gown that highlighted her new light blue eyes. Everyone figured that the illness had permanently transfigured them that way, but Ardice didn't mind. She was getting married that afternoon. The sun was high in Du Weldenvarden where she had traveled for the wedding. Eragon was missing; he was helping his cousin find his fiancée, but Arya was able to attend, along with Orik and many of the Knights from Willow Wood Hall. Even Leelan was there. Fyrn was asleep in her stables, nibbling happily on fresh hay; Ardice gazed at her beautiful gray mare from her window. She turned to look at herself in the tall mirror hanging on the wall. The sun glistened in her cool black hair, minus her trademark waves, that had been pulled back smoothly and made curls fall down her back. On her chest rested the beautiful amber sun. Ardice was startled when her golden falcon Becc flew through her window and perched himself contently on her awaiting wrist.

O

_No, no. _

"Ardice! Run!"

_No, I can't leave you._

"RUN!!"

Ardice sat up quickly in her bed, breathing heavily. Pedr lay sleeping soundly to her left and she felt some ease. _'Why would I have a dream about my father's death?'_ she wondered. _'That happened 60 years ago; I had just turned thirteen. I didn't even know I remembered it.'_

O

The young girl ran down the marble hallway when she heard the man yell. "Father!" She turned around to see a figure dressed in black with a white mask, looking like a horrifying face staring at her as she watched her father fall. "NO!!"

The figure ran for the girl. She was forced to turn around again and keep running. Terror filled her mind; she was next to feel the Dornia's blade pierce her. The raven-haired teen turned sharply down the hall and hid behind an archway. The dornia caught up with where she vanished, looked around, and started running again. The young Ardice covered her mouth to stifle her scream; her brother whom was only 17, lay dead at her feet, struck in the neck with an arrow belonging to the assassin group of Galbatorix's, the Dornia. The poor elf had never seen a corpse before, and having it be her beloved brother made it all the worse. The sounds of two enemies were heard coming down the hall towards Ardice's hiding spot.

"Come along, little Duchess, we promise we won't hurt you!" said the woman.

"Hush, Tessa!" said the man, masked like the woman. "She's sure to be around here somewhere."

Ardice saw that her brother had tried to fight, his sword laying at his side near her feet. She lifted it in her hands, trembling; she hated violence all together and had refused training from her father's sword masters. The footsteps drew nearer._ 'I'll die here like dad...'_

O

The fragile old elf stood standing at the podium in front of all the Knights. Most were older elves, mainly 300+ years of age. The Knights applauded and cheered, loud and recklessly, the way men do. The only one not going completely insane was a slighter, quieter elf. She was the only female to be admitted into the group for nearly 200 years. She stood in her carved wooden chair looking down at her hands, her crinkly black hair falling in a curtain on the side of her pretty face. The mahogany-haired elf next to her stopped shouting and looked down at her.

"Come along Ardice! There's still a chance that you could win the election! You're well-liked here."

"There's never been a female King, and I'm not strong enough! Or old enough." Pedr sat and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. The elf, who didn't look much different from the other elves except for the white hair and weary look, raised his hand in an effort to bring silence over the rowdy Knights.

"By now, it's time to have another take my place," said he, rather raspingly. "The election was very close my lads, very close." Laughter murmured through the crowd. "But I fear my time is ending, so another shall be King." Ardice glanced down her line of chairs to see the elf Brennan sitting up tall and beaming. _'He assumes he's the new King!' _she thought to herself. _'That cocky little prince should never be King. How I despise him..."_

"So," started the King. "Now's the time. I give away my throne to someone who's always been very close to me." Elves looked around at each other, trying to guess who it was that the King was referring to. "This Knight has grown as a fighter, and as a person. Has a great understanding of the meaning of the Elven Knights of Alagaesia and what are purpose is. This Knight is strong and wise, and a hell of a fighter if I do say so myself." Many of the Knights laughed at that; even Ardice managed to smile. "And so, I declare the next King of the Knights, to be Ardice Fyrn."

Some gasps came from the audience, and a quite nasty look from Brennan. Ardice looked up innocently. Pedr patted her hard on the shoulder and started applauding, having many others join in until it was deafeningly loud by the time Ardice rose from her seat and marched down the isle to receive the crown from her beloved King.

O

"There's the Duchess!" A sword appeared from around the corner. The young Ardice blocked the shot with the heavy sword, letting it's tip land hard on the ground. "Get her, Tessa!"

One of the Dornia left, leaving the other called Tessa to end Ardice. The black figure swung at Ardice. The elf closed her eyes and pictured her father. _'I'll see you soon, father.'_ But something inside her made her swing the blade. Without opening her eyes, the elf clashed swords with the soldier, once, twice, and she had her on the ground. Tessa sprung back on her feet, not giving up without a fight. Ardice opened her eyes, revealing to the Dornia sharp, startling eyes of magnificent sea foam green, bringing light to the dim hall. The elf swung the singing blade. It was quickly blocked. The ringing of the swords hitting bounced off the walls at immense volume, pulsating in Ardice's head as she fought off this enemy.

Larkspur's spirit must have remained in his sword that his sister now wielded; Ardice slashed and the Dornia's black mask was cut, letting it fall to the floor without a sound. A tanned, red-haired woman stood before Ardice. Having no more fear, she kept her brother's sword pointed at the Doria, who dropped her rapier with a clash on the stone floor.

"Leave here," said Ardice through gritted teeth. She felt a single tear stream down her cheek as Tessa backed away slowly, raising her hands to the sides of her head much like elves did.

"Now Duchess," she began.

"My name is Ardice!" She lunged at Tessa, forcing her to scramble backwards.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I...it was not under my orders to come here. Galbatorix-"

"Galbatorix is dead."

Tessa laughed shakily. "No my Duchess Ardice. No, he lives."

"Absolutely not! Oromis killed him-"

"That's a lie. He's one of the ever-lasters now. He's conquered the power of the Gramarye and now can live forever just like elves. And so can we-"

Tessa turned and bolted down the hallway, Ardice racing at her heels.

Black smoke clouded Ardice's vision seconds later, and the Dornia fighter was gone. All the soldiers had disappeared at the same time, leaving elves in mid-combat standing there confused. There were elven women everywhere, crying and holding their dead sons of husbands. Some soldiers still remained, most of them injured by the stealthy enemies. Ardice looked around her, horrified at the events which took place in her beloved home.

She fell to her knees and wept shamelessly, as a young girl would.

_'I've failed them,' _she thought, about her father and brother, who's sword hilt she still clutched fiercely in her quivering hand. _'But I won't let them down. I will have revenge on this enemy, this, Galbatorix. I will rise to live for my father and brother, and my mother. I really am alone now.'_ The shocked girl's eyes scanned the scene of the Main Hall. She recognized no one; all her family was dead. _'I cannot stay here.'_

O

Pedr came around her chair and kissed her gently. "What are you doing up here?"

Ardice smiled at her husband. "Writing. Just writing."

"If you weren't such a magnificent King, love," said Pedr, raising her quill hand to his lips, "you should have been a professional."

Ardice laughed quietly. "I know." Pedr strolled to her opened window, gazing out over the festivities.

"You've been having that dream lately, haven't you?"

Ardice looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"You cry out in your sleep for your father and gasp and weep for Larkspur."

"Oh."

Pedr turned to face her. "You don't have to be ashamed."

Ardice nodded. "But I am ashamed." Pedr looked puzzled. "I am being taken advantage of each day."

"What are you speaking of?"

"The Knights. I am no longer in control." She looked up from her hands into Pedr's eyes. "I think they're going to leave me."

O

"You called for me, my lord?"

"Ah, Brennan. Yes, I did wish to speak to you." Ardice beckoned to the guards. "Leave us," she said gently. She motioned for Brennan to sit in the maroon-trimmed chair facing across from her at the mahogany desk. "I wished to speak to you of rankings," said Ardice, not looking at Brennan at all, more engaged in her parchments spread out everywhere.

"Rankings, my lord?"

"Yes." There was a silence. Ardice looked up to sting Brennan's plain eyes with her fantastic ones. She looked stern, but wise, the was a King should. Again, she was lost in her paperwork, leaving Brennan to sit there, uncomfortably.

"I believe," she started after a long while, "that you have more potential then what is presented before you, my boy."

Brennan said nothing. Ardice met his eyes once more. "If it pleases you, or if you decide to accept this offer-" She slid a piece of parchment towards him. "I would promote you, Brennan."

Brennan looked terribly confused. "To first mark?" Ardice told him. "You would take this, yes?"

Brennan said nothing. _'Ugh, the lad must be in shock.'_

"Just, just sign the paper, Brennan."

Ardice folded his hand open and placed the edge of the form into his sweaty palms.

"That will be all."

O

"Come on, Ped. You can't honestly expect them to respect me now!" Ardice exclaimed, rising from her desk chair. "Look at me! I'm pregnant for crying out loud," she said, her voice cracking slightly. Pedr walked to her, then held her in his strong arms.

"They won't leave," he whispered to her as she stained his vest. "They love you too much."

"How do you know?" she said between tears. Pedr sighed and rocked her gently.

O

_'How did I come to deserve this?' _Ardice thought. _'How could I deserve him! That's the thing; I don't deserve him. At all.'_

She glanced next to her. Pedr slept quietly by her side, facing Ardice's back. She lay facing the window, her head held up in her hand. She hadn't slept well the past few weeks.

By now, Ardice was four months pregnant. The bump was hardly noticeable, hidden beneath her long layers of robes, but Ardice felt it kick sometimes. It scared her. Not so much the idea of having the baby, the idea of not knowing who's baby it was. She was almost certain it wasn't Murtagh's at the time that her and Pedr wed, but now, she wasn't sure. The worst part; Pedr didn't know that Murtagh and Ardice had consummated their engagement. He thought the baby was his. _'Does Murtagh know?'_

O

"There's no way of knowing, is there?" asked Arya. She had arrived at Willow Wood the following morning. Ardice shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Ardice softly. Arya rubbed her hand on Ardice's shoulder comfortingly. "It's just...the thing, that I've been most worried about?" Arya nodded for her to go on. Ardice took a deep breath. "What if Murtagh knows I'm pregnant?" Arya furrowed her brow. "What if he knows if it's his? Or not his? He...he could..." She sniffled, preventing herself from crying. "There was this dream, see. He...he flew in, right as I was done having the baby and he stole it from me and he took it and raised it under his own and it was terrible just like he is..."

She found herself half crying, half rambling on Arya's shoulder.

"That can't happen," Arya whispered. "I know that deep down, he still cares about you."

O

Arya left after hours on consoling her broken friend. Ardice's feelings were mixed, but all were strong. She felt sadness and guilt for not knowing which father was her baby's; she felt anger towards Murtagh for killing her inside and breaking her heart; she felt confusion, fear, doubt, everything wrapped up until she was about to burst.

She ran out of her chambers, down the long flights of stairs leading down from the King's Housing. She ran through Willow Wood, past the stables, past the fighting meadows. All was quiet; the Knights had departed, just like Galbatorix predicted that they would. Ardice was slowly dying, a little more each day. All hopes of regaining sanity were lost. She ran and ran, to the edge of the forest. She fell on her knees, scraping the against the tough ground and wept madly, tugging at her hair, wailing to the gods, asking for some type of salvation. "Why me?!" she would scream to the heavens.

And she remembered what Arya had said; maybe Murtagh had broken the spell. Maybe he could feel her pain and was waiting for an opportunity to come back. _'He's looking for me!' _she thought. _'He's out there, right now, waiting for me to call to him!'_

So Ardice stood, her face stained with tears.

"MURTAGH!!" she shouted. "MURTAGH!!" No sounds, except the echo of her voice. "MURTAGH!!" Nothing. "MURTAGH!! IF YOU LOVE ME, COME BACK FOR ME!!" She scanned the horizon for signs of the red dragon, but it was just the dusk approaching. "MURTAGH!! PLEASE!! WON'T YOU COME BACK FOR ME??" Silence surrounded the drowning King. "COME BACK TO ME!!"

But he didn't come for her. No matter how much she pleaded, with God, with Murtagh, with herself, he wouldn't come for her. He would never show up. She would never see him again.


	34. Debater

**Hi everyone! To say a little about this chapter, I just needed to escape from the drama! Yea, too much drama going on with Ardice right now. I wrote this chapter to sort of give my audience a glimpse of what kind of a person Ardice was before all this drama and how this journey really messed her up emotionally, but it also shows how she would have lived her life if Brom had never sent that letter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 34: Debater

_Twelve years previous_

"Order," said Ardice warningly. The Knights continued quarreling with one another. "Order!" she said loudly, but it made no difference. She picked up her gavel and beat it several loud times. "ORDER!!"

The Knights took their seats and waited for her to resume speaking. She shook her head. "Never before in my ten years of Kingship have I witness such immaturity amongst ourselves," she said sternly, enunciating every syllable of 'immaturity.' "Come now, men! There must be a logical way to settle this, as there always is." Many of the Knights nodded.

Ardice was soon voted on as "The Greatest of Kings" at Willow Wood. She loved every moment of heated debates and was fond of battles; she had been a strong fighter since the first moment she picked up a sword. She always knew that she wouldn't trade this life away for anything. She was surrounded by friends and people who cared about her, people who would never desert her, and she took comfort in that. But she was a strong leader at the same time, which gave her the title of "Greatest King"; she wasn't too hard or too soft. She was, however, very hard on herself.

-

"Breakfast!" said Pedr cheerfully the next morning. Ardice sat at her desk, her spectacles on the edge of her nose as she read a letter from Islandia. "Not hungry, thanks though," she muttered, not glancing up from the parchment. Pedr sighed and smiled. She said that every morning. He stooped down and left the tray at her doorway and exited silently. He knew he'd find the tray empty an hour later, waiting for him to bring it down to the kitchen for a washing.

-

"We need immediate assistance with this one, boys," said Ardice firmly. She sat in the middle of a large circle of Knights on the round terrace. "We cannot make our way to Mondone field on foot!"

"So," said Heath, "we need...horse lenders?"

Ardice thought. "No, we either need to buy them or steal them from the Dornia."

"We don't have enough silver to buy sixty horses; we don't have enough to buy six for that matter!" said the elf Veeg.

"Hmm," murmured the King, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. There was silence among the Knights, a rare occurrence. Ardice usually needed her gavel during every debate; arguments were not uncommon, even between this brotherhood.

"I don't think anyone would lend horses," said Brennan quietly.

"We've already established that, you fool!" the elf Gredenier shot at him. Brennan stood up quickly, his robes drooping at his side. Gredenier mocked him, but was soon held back by Pedr and Veeg, Heath keeping a hold on Brennan's waist.

"Stop this nonsense!" boomed Ardice, but more soldiers rose and shouted at one another. Ardice pulled her gavel from beneath her black robes and swung it loudly against the stone table before her.

"ENOUGH!!"

The Knights silenced, looked at each other and slowly returned to their seats.

"Gentlemen, we still have a matter to settle here, so, if you please," said Ardice gently.

"Stealing from the Dornia sounds like an excellent idea, my King," said Veeg. Ardice inclined her head to him; her eyes scanned the visible elves.

"Shall we put it to a vote?" The Knights nodded or muttered "yes" quietly. "All who would 'prefer' riding doubles to the field?" No hands were raised. The Knights would bicker if in the same space, nevermind sharing a horse with someone. It would end in disaster.

"Alright," said Ardice. "Asking other elves to borrow horses?"

Again, silence and lack of hands. "Ok, ok!" said Ardice, smiling. "All in favor of stealing horses from those scummy Dornia!"

A deafening amount of claps and "Here here!"s were heard. Ardice stood from the stone throne, her large sleeves falling to her sides. "Alright then, men! Let's go steal some horses!!" she shouted to them, encouragingly. The Knights stood and cheered, clapping for their King.

-

Ardice tossed aside about thirteen inches of her crimpled, black mane, tied together with a piece of twine. "Damn this hair. How can you stand it, Ped?"

Pedr shrugged. "I guess I like the feeling of it. Especially when I'm on horseback."

Ardice rolled her eyes. "I would like the feeling, if it weren't one hundred degrees outside!" Pedr laughed at her, and her ridiculous looking hair, flecking out at the sides of her face. Ardice sighed. "Does it really look that bad?" Pedr nodded, smiling. Ardice closed her eyes and after a few minutes and mutterings of incantations, her hair had gained a few inches, so it hung around her shoulders.

"That's better," said Pedr, bending down to pick up the cut hair. "What do you want to do with this?"

"Bake a pie shell, stuff it with it, and give it to Brennan and hope he eats it." Pedr laughed loudly.

"You're so cruel!" he said to her.

"You know I'm only joking," she said, grinning. "I just wish I could see someone eat it, is all!"

Pedr shook his head. "You have strange wishes, you know that?"

Ardice only nodded.

She crossed her office to the desk, where Gredenier had recently placed her mail. Ardice picked up the stack, took one look at each letter, and tossed them in the empty fireplace. Pedr stood next to her. "What are they?"

"Marriage proposals," said Ardice, grumpily. "All these people want is to be a 'King' of something and they don't care what, nor whom they marry!"

"Gits," said Pedr quietly.

"Tell me about it," said Ardice who was scowling at the fact that it was too damn hot to light a fire to burn these terrible letters. She flung another one into the fireplace with too much force; soot flew out at Ardice and Pedr, coating them entirely with black dust. They pointed at each other at the same time and started laughing hysterically. At that moment, Gredenier entered the office with more mail.

"My lord, I have-" Ardice and Pedr turned to face him, their faces and front sides of their robes stained raven. Ardice covered her mouth to stifle her laughter and shock.

"Having troubles with the fireplace, my lord?" the elf laughed. Ardice shot him a look of mock anger as he disappeared from the doorway.

-

Pedr crossed the room to put his hand on Ardice's shoulder. "It's not your fault that Gredenier was killed, you know."

Ardice sat slumped on the bench in the library. "Yes it was, I should have been watching him! We all knew he was ill lately."

"Yes, and he went the way he wanted to. You know how much he loved the Knights, being part of this order, how much he loved you."

Ardice's expression remained grim. Pedr sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder. "We saved nearly four hundred people, my lord. The Battle of Mondone Field will go down in history as one of the greatest victories for the Knights, too." Ardice nodded sadly. Pedr sighed sympathetically. "It's alright to cry, you know."

Ardice shook her head. "No Pedr, no it's really not alright. Crying is for soft people, and I am not soft person." Pedr shook his head exasperatedly. Ardice looked at him sternly. "I haven't cried since...I can't even remember. It was before I entered this order, I assure you that. I was no Knight when I cried. I gave that up long ago. And don't think that it's alright just because I'm a woman, Pedr, for I see no male elf in this brotherhood ever shedding tears," she said, her voice getting harder. "Weeping is for the vulnerable!"

"I know," Pedr whispered, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I know."

-

"My lord?"

Heath had run into the King on one of his walks. Ardice stood with her head bowed against a tree trunk, rocking side to side and holding clumps of her shortened hair in her fists. She didn't glance at him; her eyes were transfixed on the bark before her. "I'm no lord, dear." Heath took a few cautious steps towards her.

"You are, me King." She said nothing. "What troubles you so, if it's not too bold."

"You have a lovely voice, Heath, have I ever told you that?"

"My lord?"

Ardice raised her head slowly from the tree trunk. Her eyes weren't the sparkely sea foam colour they usually were; they were a light green when they pierced his. Her brow furrowed curiously. "Since when do you have facial hair?"

Indeed, Heath was sprouting a dark red mustache and there were signs of a beard in progress. He smiled at her, revealing his straight teeth, something most Knights were not born with. "Runs in the family, lord. Happens to every Esteller once he turns fifty or so." Ardice gave a small smile. "It suits you."

"Really?" said Heath. "Thank you."

Ardice nodded.

"And yes," said Heath. "You are a very good King." Ardice smirked, annoyed that he guessed what she was worried about. "We wouldn't have voted that you were the best if you weren't, lord."

Ardice smiled, but was lost for words, so Heath bowed slowly, and left for the Sword Sharpener's residence.


	35. Misery

**Hi everyone! Thank you soooooo much for the lovely reviews! They're so sweet. Alright, so in this chapter, Ardice is about seven and ½ months pregnant with Pedr/Murtagh's baby, and Arya and Eragon are taking a break from their hectic schedules to come down to the (now empty) Willow Wood. Pedr left Ardice (against his wishes) to try to track down the Knights and bring them back to allegiance with the King. Ardice wanted to go in his stead, but hey, seven and a ½ months pregnant? She didn't think so, so he's been gone about three months (he left shortly after Chapter 33). So, on with the storie!**

Chapter 35: Misery

_Three Months Later_

Becc cocked his golden head and cooed softly, imitating a common pigeon. Ardice smiled at him and stroked his neck with her forefinger as he sat, perched contently on the side of the stone throne. She heard Eragon climb quietly up the steps of the Conference Circle. "May I ask, Ardice," he said. "Why do you remain in your throne if their's no one here to discuss anything?"

"We're discussing," said Ardice softly. She sighed. "We're discussing right now."

Eragon smiled at her wit and took a seat across from her in the granite chair that Brennan often occupied. Becc flew to him and landed on the arm, waiting for his neck to be stroked. Ardice sighed and closed her eyes. She could never sleep with her bulging stomach, and the lack of husband next to her. Eragon sensed that she was thinking about Pedr again.

"Any word?"

"No. Not a word," she said, eyes still closed.

"I am sorry."

Ardice's eyes fluttered open. "Don't be," she said, a little louder than before. "Tis not your fault. He did what he must. I would have done it myself if I wasn't..."

Eragon nodded in understanding.

"Still," she said, closing her eyes again, "I'd like him here. But we can't always have what we want," she said in a whisper.

Eragon took his leave to let her be in her tranquil state, telling Becc to fly back to the arm of her throne to keep watch over her. He knew that Willow Wood, though hardly occupied anymore, was still a dangerous place. Galbatorix's plan had worked, but Ardice was still alive and carrying a child, whoevers it may be. This scared him greatly, especially if Murtagh turned out to be the father. The boy was still under his control yes, but when the baby is born, he may not stand for Galbatorix to remain his master.

A few female maids remained at Willow, in case Ardice were to give birth, but all who stayed were Eragon, Ardice, Saphira, and Arya. Eragon had helped his cousin be reunited with his fiancée, but he raced to Ardice when he received the news, taking his own engaged with him.

"We came as soon as we could," said Arya when they had arrived. She had been forced to leave Ardice three months ago to attend business in Du Weldenvarden, then be reunited with Eragon with the Varden after he completed his mission. Ardice was glad of the company; her foolish handmaids would do nothing but laugh and giggle at the slightest remark, gossip about husbands (including Ardice's), and play cards while they awaited the birth.

Ardice was frail and weak. She had lost her voice many times to an unknown cause, received blinding headaches at least once a day, and couldn't get rid of various viruses that attacked her so often now. She would be speaking to her friends when she would get in terrible coughing fits, sometimes for minutes, even when there was nothing there, taking all her energy and strength. Arya would push her around in a wheeled chair if she ever needed to go to a different part of the palace. She couldn't be wheeled on the dirt paths of the wood though, upsetting her terribly. She wouldn't complain though, or ever break down; she was very calm and serene most times. But on the inside, she was angry, distraught, down and hard on herself and had been thrown into misery.

She was terrible mad at herself because not matter how much she loved her husband, she thought of Murtagh, and she knew that was wrong. She thought she was wrong and everything she did in her life was wrong; she had plunged into a silent depression, and she wished with all her heart that she had lived her life differently.

--

Pedr rode quickly through the long plains, in search of the Knights, It had been three months since he had to leave his young wife and child, but he couldn't disappoint her. She needed Heath back, he could tell. She missed Veeg and Brennan and Thendel and the 56 Knights who rode with them. They had been called to the Varden's aid back in April, but never returned. _Had they been annihilated? _Pedr thought. He was worried, but he also was worried for Ardice's life and the life of their baby. Willow Wood was no longer safe, especially when only Ardice occupied it. She had assured him that she'd be alright. He remembered her saying to him, "Even with this lumpy stomach, I pity every Raz'zac who tries one at me, the hormones and all!" He smiled at that memory, but soon found himself shaking with fear. He was riding towards a group of black figures. He couldn't make out what they were; he brought his stallion to a halt and squinted in the daylight.

The cloaked figures moved closer to him, taking steps in perfect sequence, appearing as if they were floating on air. Pedr unsheathed his sword with a loud note and held it at shoulder length, it's tip tearing the sky. "Stand back, friends," he bellowed, "and don't move any closer."

The group stopped, their faces invisible with their hoods up. "I am Lord Pedr, current co-ruler of the Elven Knights. Who, may I ask, are you?" His voice didn't shake in the slightest.

The group of thirty didn't make a sound; Pedr couldn't even hear the sounds of breaths being taken. For a long while, they just stood staring at him. "Well?" he asked, not wishing to anger them. One floated before the others and said in a hiss, "The Elven Knights are no more."

"I seek them out," said Pedr. "They can not have been defeated so quickly."

The dark-hooded figure took a while in answering. "They live, yes," it hissed, "but they no longer rule these lands. They are no more."

"What treachery is this?" Pedr said sternly.

"No more than what the Knights committed to the Lord Galbatorix," it said, sounding more and more human with every word.

"Ah, so you are on their side," said Pedr, bravely. He did not notice the others beginning to encircle his horse. "Like I said before," he said, looking around himself rapidly, "I am co-ruler of Willow Wood. You will stand down!"

The figure shook its head.

"You are unarmed!" Pedr exclaimed. The figure, again, shook its head, then, it raised its arm. Pedr heard the metallic sound of multiple swords being unsheathed. He was surrounded. The leader removed it's hood to reveal a red-haired woman. Pedr furrowed his brow. "I recognize you," he said, muffling his fear. She nodded and smiled wickedly. "You are one of the-"

"Dornia, yes," said the woman called Tessa.

"But the Dornia are extinct! They haven't been an order in forty years!" said Pedr, still mounted on his horse.

"No longer, elf Knight. No longer has the Lord Galbatorix kept us at bay; we've reunited."

Pedr felt the fear ooze into his flesh as the Dornia fighters removed their hoods. _This is it._

--

Ardice touched her rounded belly fondly.

"Which would you rather it be?" asked Arya.

"I don't mind either way," said Ardice happily. "I just hope it's a happy, healthy baby."

"If it was a boy, what would you name it?" asked Eragon.

"Not Eragon," said Arya. Eragon made a face of mock anger, then laughed with his fiancée. Ardice smiled at the two of them, slightly envious of their happiness, but ridding it of her mind immediately.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I haven't given it much thought."

Eragon and Arya nodded, then turned their heads suddenly when the sound of an approaching horse filled the air. The two stood, swords out and ready to defend.

"My lord!"

The blond elf, Kiliann, entered the clearing.

Ardice stood and spread her arms in greeting. "Kiliann!" Arya and Eragon looked at each other, surprised. The elf dismounted and came quickly up the steps to the King. Ardice waddled to him and embraced him happily. Arya made to hold her arm, but saw that Kiliann could support her.

"So good to see you!" said Ardice.

"I feel the same," said the grinning elf.

"Oh my," said Ardice tiredly. Kiliann escorted her to the throne where she sat, exhaustedly. "How's Gellindra? Where is she, anyways?"

"With Mother," said Kiliann. "She sought refuge before your return, learning of the dangers that lay here."

"Oh, yes, I suppose that's wise," said Ardice.

"Yes," said Kiliann, staring at his interlocked hands. The King sensed his instability.

"What troubles you, my boy?"

Kiliann sighed. He had certainly matured since their last meeting, Ardice could tell that much.

"My lord, I come here not with good news." Ardice's brow crinkled curiously. "I...I know not what it holds, but my messenger did not look pleased..."

He handed Ardice a rain-stained envelope. It had Nasuada's signia ring imprint in the wax. "From the Varden?"

Kiliann shrugged. "The Lady Nasuada has been impeached, so..." Ardice nodded, remembering when Arya had told her the news.

"I hope she's alright," the princess said softly. Eragon clasped her hand in his, reassuringly.

Ardice tore the top away with a long fingernail and pulled out a ragged piece of thin parchment.

_Sent to the King of the Elven Knights, Lord Ardice Fyrn_

_Sent by the Former King of the Independent Society of the Varden, Lady Nasuada_

_My Lord, I regret to inform you of what I have seen. Being exiled from the Varden, I have taken to life as a nomad. I live nowhere-_

_'You're always welcome here,' Ardice thought._

_And life has not been easy lately. I have received word that you and your husband have conceived a child; my congratulations are given to you. _

_And yet, I have tragic news for you. I made my way to Treehold Field and-_

Ardice gasped and dropped her teacup, shattering as it hit the granite. She put a hand to her mouth to stifle her wail and two large tears streamed from her light blue eyes. She shut them tight and more tears flowed. Eragon stood up, Arya looked concerned. Kiliann hung his head.

Pedr had been murdered by the Dornia.


	36. The Coming of Lila

**Sad, I know. Pedr was one of my fav original characters, but the storie is going to push Ardice as far as she can go. This is another "weird" chapter where the perspective is told in present and past times. Please R&R!**

Chapter 36: The Coming of Lila

_One month later_

"Push, my lady!"

"I can't!"

"You must!" cried a chambermaid. Ardice strained, beads of sweat appearing on her brow.

"I can't, it's not time yet, girls," said the King, sighing and slumping back down onto her pillows. Arya released her hand and waved for the maids to leave. The confused girls looked about each other, then scampered out of the bedroom.

"Not very trained, are they?" asked Arya.

Ardice shook her head. "I don't know where Pedr found them. There were no maids for me here until he called upon them."

"Mortals," Arya muttered. Ardice nodded in confirmation.

She turned her head wearily to look out the bay window, the ivory curtains fluttering around it madly, like a frantic angel's wings. The sky was still bright, but the wind blew furiously, almost as terribly as it did during the last battle, or, the last one Ardice participated in, anyways. She was disappointed in herself for not including herself in the recent ones, but she was four months along when Galbatorix attacked again.

She let out a loud moan and clenched her round stomach. Three chambermaids rushed in, hot water and blankets at the ready.

"Good lord, girls," said Ardice through clenched teeth. "You don't even know a birthing from a contraction!"

The girls looked at each other again, puzzled, then left the room, muttering under their breaths.

"Ungrateful little," said Ardice quietly, relaxing.

"Now, now, come along, dear," said Arya, clasping Ardice's pale hand. "This will be fine, you'll see."

Ardice met her eyes. "Oh Arya," she said, sounding very tired now. "You've always been so lovely."

Her blue eyes met the window again. It was so quiet, even with the wind and Arya's intense breathing beside her. There was no one here. No one was walking the forest. No one was sparring or shooting or talking or drinking elvenwine, no laughter resulting from too much drink. Ardice longed for elvenwine, but the soldiers who were injured, tending to the vineyards, were long gone. Brush and dry leaves scattered the woodland paths, as if all joy in this place had died, like Pedr. The only living beings were Arya, the foolish maidens, and the wind, the only ones who brought any sound to this place anymore.

Ardice leaned up, crying out in pain. Arya put a hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly as the lady teared up and moaned. A lone maid rushed in. "My lady?" she said to Arya.

She shook her head but beckoned for her to stay. "It won't be long now," said Arya, mainly for Ardice's ears.

"Let us go to battle!" cried the King upon her mare. The Knights cheered and reared their steeds, swords catching the sunlight as they swung through the air. Ardice turned around and rode across the plain, crying out to her brother and father watching over her, nearly 400 horses and riders close behind her. The group of Urgals looked at one another, frightened. "Good, they underestimate us!" she shouted, as if someone could hear her. And they clashed.

Ardice relaxed and fell to the comfort of the pillows behind her. "This is exhausting," she whispered.

Arya smiled sympathetically. "I know," she said. She sat back down in the small wooden chair next to her.

"Remind me to be there when you and Eragon become parents," said Ardice, shutting her eyes. She heard Arya smile.

"Don't fall asleep. You know you'll have another one soon."

"Yes, I know."

Another contraction.

Ajihad nodded to Ardice in recognition. She sat at a round pine table, seated across from Arya's mother, Queen of Du Weldenvarden. She and the Queen had the highest rank at the meeting, Islanzadi, of course, taking the top spot. Every now and again, the great elf queen would glower at the King, still furious over an argument from thirty years previous concerning Arya and the Knights in society. Brom sat at a diagonal, shooting winks at Ardice if a matter involved their acknowledgment. This made her want to smile, but she couldn't bring herself to show any emotion around these people. These people.

"I feel I may die from this," said Ardice, falling back more slowly this time. She took heaving, wheezy breaths, making Arya nervous.

"That won't happen," she said, sounding sure of herself, but feeling not so.

Ardice grumbled. "Why did I have to fall ill after Burning Plains?" she asked an invisible someone as she shut her eyes tranquilly. Arya didn't answer; she knew that the question was not aimed at her. Instead, she rose, letting Ardice's hand fall to her side and hit the bed silently, crossing the room to the window. The wind threw her dark hair back past her face. She let it crash into her, serenely. Ardice could have sworn that she was an angel for that split second, but Arya's eyes opened, then widened. She shifted gaze down to the leaf-covered path leading to the sanctuary; a rider had come.

Ajihad stood suddenly. Brom did the same. Ardice looked around wildly to find that the entire council had stood by that moment, talking much louder than necessary and flailing their arms about madly. She remained seated, figuring that there was no point in arguing with important people; the results could be disastrous.

"You cannot expect us to just sit here?!" shouted Ajihad.

"Or what of you, sir? Cowering here in the mountains!" barked Brom. Ardice lowered her head, trying to block out what noise she could. Ajihad slammed his fist on the table, making her tremble.

"Galbatorix could have an army up at any moment!" said Hrothgar loudly.

"And what if he did?" asked Islanzadi in her nasally voice.

"Would you flee, o great Ajihad??" said Brom. Ajihad lunged forward to strike him, but Ardice blocked the blow.

"What is this?" he asked her.

She looked at the ground timidly. "I would not have this debate physical, lord," she said quietly. The surrounding quarrels had ceased to await what Ajihad would say. After a minute, his hand fell from Ardice's shoulder.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose that is wise," he said. Islanzadi looked shocked that Ardice had finally spoken.

"Wise," said Ajihad, "that is not usually found in newly-selected leaders."

Ardice met his eyes. For the first time since her election, Ardice smiled.

"What do you stare at, Arya?" asked Ardice, flinching as her contraction ended. Arya said nothing, but stood mesmerized at the window.

"You're not going to make me stand, are you?"

"What?" asked Arya, turning finally to face her.

"You heard me." Ardice made to leave her bed, but Arya rushed to her side, preventing leave.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Doesn't seem like 'nothing'," said Ardice stubbornly. "Who's here?"

Arya swallowed. "It looked like...a Gramarye."

Ardice's fast intake of breath made Arya jump. "It's Leelan!"

"Who?"

"Don't be silly dear! Go get him!"

"Um, alright," said Arya, leaving the room.

She returned with a pale young man by her side. He quickly went to Ardice and embraced her tenderly. "My lady."

"Leelan my boy!" she exclaimed. "Oh my lord! You knew I was here?"

"Yes," he said, smiling, "but I knew not that you were with child!"

Ardice laughed. "It's almost time, too. Oh, look at you!" she said happily. "You look to be a boy of fifteen! Have I really been gone that long?"

Leelan shook his head. "No, but I certainly have."

Leelan told Ardice of the Shrrg attack on the Knights and how he had gone to get help, but was unsuccessful at finding a soul near the field. He had gone back to Galfni, spent a time there, then went to Burning Plains shortly after the battle had been fought. There, he met with Roran, and Eragon as well, to help find Roran's fiancée. After a while, he came here.

"My, my," said Ardice. "What I've missed."

"I'll still take you up on our offer," said Leelan, "if you'll have me."

Ardice smiled sadly. "Oh my boy. Mmm, there are no Knights left. My kingdom has failed; I'm sure a fair few of them lay dead at this moment," she said, her heart stinging at the thought of Pedr.

Leelan shook his blonde head. "No," he whispered. "They return for you."

Another contraction sent Ardice's mind out of her quarters.

Flashes of Murtagh flew through her head; their engagement, their reunion, the confrontation.

_'I love you.'_

_'You're even more beautiful without that veil on your face.'_

_'Would you do the honour of sparring with me? I'm not bad, I assure you!'_

_'I've never seen my love's face; what kind of a love is that?'_

_'Will you marry me?'_

_'Don't come for me.'_

Ardice's body went rigid with every bolt in her memory, each with terrible pain.

_'I'd endure thousands of torturings to see that you stay alive.'_

_'Come on, love, we've got to get out of here!'_

_'You filthy elves.'_

Jagged rips seemed to tear her apart. "Kill me!" she tried to say, but no words could come out; only Murtagh's.

"Don't forget me!" she remembered herself say.

_'I already have.'_

_'I already have.'_

_'I already have.' _

He was choking her.

_'I already have.'_

_'I already have. _

Each time with more spite. He through her to the ground.

_'I already have.'_

She remembered her despair, her grief at the loss of him, the loss of Brom, the loss of Nagg, her Knights, her husband. She couldn't take it. She would lose her daughter too, and Eragon and Arya and Leelan. She'd probably lose Lucas, the soldier from Uru'baen, just because everyone has to be taken away from her.

_What am I doing with this life?_

Crying filled the room. Ardice awoke to find that her child had come. Arya was cleaning her, holding her gently as her cries got softer. "A girl," she said.

Ardice was still breathing heavily. Leelan must have been clasping her hand, seeing as he hasn't let go yet.

"Lila," whispered Ardice. "Lila, yes, that should suit her."

Arya looked at Ardice, a little puzzled. "You mean..."

"Yes," she said. "After my mother."


	37. Saphira's Inquiry

**Yay! Glad I got the birthing chapter over with :). Don't worry, a few more exciting chapters are on the way! Please R&R! Thank you!**

**P.S. Just in case, Saphira is_ italicized _while Ardice is _'italicized with quotes.'_**

Chapter 37: Saphira's Inquiry 

_Five Years Later_

_Think for yourself, my King, but I believe she has your eyes._

_'Really?'_

Saphira nodded her large head. Her dark sapphire eyes never looked away from Ardice's light sapphire ones.

Ardice sensed what she was thinking. _'I know, I miss them too.'_

_No, no. They look nice on you. I just haven't gotten used to them yet._

Ardice shifted her vision down to her folded hands. _'It's been five years, Saphira. I figured we'd all be used to them by now.'_

_More like five and a half._

Ardice smiled.

The elf and the dragon lay alone in a clearing. Ardice found it hard to believe that it had been five and a half years since she had returned to this place; and she had never left.

-

Everything was good in Willow Wood once more; not as a Knight training ground, but as a large school. Elves, mortals, and dwarves alike had journeyed here when Ardice sent word that the forest was to be used as a sort of college. Eragon, Arya, and herself were teachers along with Orik, Oromis, and Heath.

Heath had returned two years previous. The Knights had been annihilated, except for himself. Ardice could still remember the sight of him, limping into her office with an arm in a sling and a bandage around his head. She listened to him as he told his epic tale, and welcomed him back with open arms. She had missed him dearly while he was gone.

The school was successful, teaching many of the students in history, fighting, and magic. The six professors were all loved in these peaceful times.

Ardice and Saphira strolled past the archway, leading onto the campus grounds. Large vines had grown on the entwined branches, but Ardice liked it better that way. The weeds had started to entangle themselves on the stone sign posted on the archway. Ardice had carved it herself, using the skills that Brom had taught her so long ago.

_The Academy of Alagaesia_

Below these words was the emblem representing the school; four faces carved into stone, the four people who had never made it into the Knights, as they ended too early. The top, left face was that of Leelan's, a popular resident of Willow Wood these days. Next to him was Gellindra, one of the elf twins. To this day, she stands guard at the border of the wood, but this time to welcome new students to the Academy. Below Leelan was Kiliann, carved looking up at his sister. These days he was often found in the, now popular, vineyard. Yes, the Knights would make wine once more! And to his right on the emblem, was Lucas, the soldier of Galbatorix's that had sworn allegiance to Ardice nearly six years previous. He had ridden to Willow Wood, tattered and war-torn, still keeping to his word after the last battle. The King still kept her trust in him, and eventually, the other professors did as well. He had his own 'lecture hall,' and anyone passing close by could always hear that great booming voice of his. Though not a professor himself, he was the 'storyteller,' as he was called on by students.

So, in the past four years, the academy flourished, taking in any student who wanted to learn, free of charge. King Ardice had become Professor Fyrn at this time, a change that Ardice didn't mind making. She was eager to share her tales with the keen classes, and, with no one left to command, she renounced her kingship.

She finally felt happy after all these years; Lila had grown up healthy and happy. She looked more like her mother than either of her fathers. The thing that Ardice admired most about her was her eyes: they were startlingly bright sea foam green, clashing fantastically with her ebony, curly hair. _'I wonder if she'd believe me if I told her I had eyes like hers once,' _Ardice would think, more often than not.

Lila looked so much like her mother that there was no way of telling if the father was Pedr or Murtagh. Ardice wouldn't think of it often, but she would sometimes wonder what happened to Murtagh after the last battle.

Some say that Galbatorix no longer required his services and released him, permitting him to go free anywheres in Alagaesia. Others said that he was shamed terribly, and never showed his face again. Ardice had heard some say, more than once, that he used his magic to shapeshift and was a normal human living amongst us. That troubled her, to think that he would resort to being shunned and shamed. Murtagh was proud, oftentimes too much, she remembered. With the success of the school, however, and the joy of raising her daughter, Ardice payed little thoughts to these notions.

-

Professor Fyrn was last to leave the class, as always. She had always scattered her papers around so much during lectures, that she had to spend time putting them back into order. She knocked the stack against the table for evenness, then set out into the midday sunlight.

"Saphira!"

She had been waiting for Ardice to leave her beloved classroom.

_Nice to see you again, Professor._

_'Oh, no, it's just...I wasn't expecting to see you here waiting for me.'_

_Is it a good thing?_

_'Yes.'_

_Good. It would please me if we could walk together._

Walk? Saphira? Walking between the great trees? Taking enormous strides through the more quiet side of the forest? Oh well, whatever pleased her. Ardice nodded, and the two moved away from the noisy campus.

_How have classes been going?_

"Rather well, I suppose," said Ardice out loud. "It's tedious, but I enjoy it."

_That's always good to hear. _

Ardice nodded again. The strode through the wood in silence for quite some time.

"Saphira?"

_Yes?_

"Is there a particular reason of which you requested my company? Not implying that I no longer enjoy you, but you seemed rather...on edge, if I may say so."

_You may,_ said Saphira placidly. _Well, my King-_

"Please, my noble dragon," said Ardice mockingly with a laugh, "call me Your Royal Highness, please!" She could hear Saphira's buzzing chuckles without touching her mind. "Oh, Saphira, I am no longer a king."

_If you insist. I must admit, I have...news that needs to be spoken, just me to you._

"I understand."

Saphira said quietly, _I'm not sure you do._

The great dragon fell silent as she stooped to a laying position on the soft forest ground. Ardice followed, anxiously awaiting this 'news'. Saphira looked into her eyes for such a long time that it seemed that she was looking into her soul, looking into her rather than onto her.

She began quietly, _I have reason to believe that you may be in...danger._

Ardice's eyes flickered in such a way, that Saphira could swear that she saw the hint of sea foam green fill her irises, but it was gone in a flash.

_'What do you speak of, Saphira?'_

_I have seen him._

_'Who?'_

Saphira paused before continuing. _I left here, for a week-_

_'Yes.'_

_And I went to Carvahall-_

_'I'm well aware.'_

_And I saw him, curled up against a fire, alone._

_'Who?'_

_I said nothing to him, but he recognized me._

_'Who recognized you?'_

_I was terrified-_

"Damn it Saphira, if you do not-" Ardice put her head in her hands, breathing heavily. Saphira did nothing, except watch her regain her composure.

"The Knight's never really gone, is it?" Ardice asked. Saphira was unsure if she was speaking to her or some mysterious being that she couldn't see. She shook her mighty head to say no, then apologized.

"It's me, Saphira," said Ardice softly. She shook her head, apparently trying to rid herself of her anger. "Please, I'm sorry."

Saphira nodded.

_Well, I suppose there's no beating around it now, lord. _Ardice bore into her eyes, saying without saying 'I can take it.'

_I saw Murtagh. In Carvahall. Not two days ago._

All colour drained rapidly from Ardice's already pale face. Her eyes shifted upwards towards the treetops. She said nothing.

_My lord?_

Still nothing.

_My lord-I'm sorry, Ardice, my mistake. He- he was all alone in that broken city. It is still abandoned. _

Not a sound entered Ardice's mind.

Saphira's gaze lowered. _I am sorry, _she said pitifully.

She said nothing for a long time, keeping her eyes to the sky. "Did you speak to him?"

Saphira looked up at her and shook her head. Ardice's head fell to look at the dragon.

"You, you said nothing?" she asked, her voice trembling.

_I said nothing to him. I was desperately afraid of him, until I realized..._

"Yes?"

_-that his powers have left him. _

"Good," Ardice said coldly.

_My lord?_

Ardice sighed. "He shall not enter my life again." She stood. "He is not welcome here."

She made to leave. _Ardice,_

She turned to see Saphira standing.

_Ardice, I believe...he knows._

Ardice looked at the ground, then back to Saphira's eyes. "What would inquire you to say so?"

Saphira raised her head to look at the dazzlingly white clouds visible through the mass of green. _I said nothing to him, _she repeated, _but he did speak to me._

Ardice looked on the brink of tears at that moment. "And?" she said, her voice cracking.

_And he called to me while I soared above him, _said Saphira. _He said 'I hope the baby looks like her.'_


	38. I Have the Night

**Sorry for the wait, but I'm trying to get my Batman fanfic, _The Raven_ off the ground, so read it if you want to! I'm hoping to get some more reviews on it...**

**OK, this chapter's kind of a tear-jerker, so get your hankies ready!**

Chapter 38: I Have the Night

Kiliann bolted from the bushes to find his sister.

"GELLINDRA!!"

Where was she?

"GELLINDRA!!" he cried out, voice cracking. He ran past students wishing to introduce themselves, but he payed them no mind. He had to tell her what he had heard.

The dinery's doors burst open. Kiliann found his sister and the other patrons playing cards. She turned around.

"Kiliann, wish to play a game of Diamonds?"

"NO! No, no, no," he said, thankful the dinery was near empty.

"What's wrong, Kiliann?" asked Lucas, looking up from his hand. "You look like you've run thirty miles."

"I might as well have," he said heaving, taking a place by his sister. "There is something I must confide in you all."

"Come on, Kil, can't it wait?" asked Leelan.

"NO." he said sternly.

He told the patrons of how he followed Ardice and Saphira into the clearing, ignoring the appalled looks from his sister, and how he heard of Murtagh's existence.

"There could be more of them," he said anxiously.

"What, they're not gonna do anything," said Leelan.

"They might as well!"

"Hold on," said Lucas. "Maybe Kil's right. I mean, if there's a group of past enemies who've all survived the Last Battle, well, maybe they're planning something."

"Yeah, that's why they're in little-old run-down Carvahall, isn't it?" said Kilian.

"No," said Gellindra. "They're there because they're exiled. It's not like they have anywheres else to go."

"Well, I for one don't suspect anything," said Leelan laying down his hand.

"What if Murtagh comes here, though?" asked Lucas.

"What if he does?" said Gellindra. "What can he do?"

"Hurt the Ki-...Headmistress!" Kiliann exclaimed.

"And are you certain that there's others with him?" asked Leelan.

"Saphira said that she saw other rebuilt houses," said Kiliann, "and that she suspected there to be more soldiers there."

"Hmm," thought Gellindra, "I suppose if I were to trust anyone, it'd be Lady Saphira."

"So, let's storm them out!"

"How?" said Lucas.

"Carvahall's not four days away, we should go and clean it out of enemies!"

"Come on, Kiliann, we can't go hurting innocent people," said Leelan.

"How exactly are they innocent? They hurt innocent people all those years ago, they tortured! And that Murtagh, he almost killed Ardice!"

"As I'm the only one here who's been under Galbatorix's control," Lucas said calmly, "I can sympathize with him. It's not his fault; it's excruciatingly hard to fight him mentally-"

"True, but he's always had some sort of freaky mental power stuff going on for someone who wasn't a Dragon Rider yet," said Leelan, flipping the deck of cards into a bridge. "I was with the Lady when we were journeying to Kuasta seven years ago; he was scrying her and everything!"

"For someone with no magic training, that's quite an accomplishment," Gellindra said softly.

"We could take them prisoner?" Lucas suggested. The three looked at him in surprise.

"That's clever, Lucas," said Kiliann. His eyes met each one of the patrons in turn. "I think we should."

He looked to Leelan, who nodded. Lucas nodded and said "Yes," in a near whisper. Kiliann looked at his sister who returned his gaze for a long while before nodding in agreement.

"Good," said Kiliann. "We leave at dawn?"

-

"Good evening, Headmistress."

Ardice looked back to see Heath standing in her doorway, holding a small bouquet of lilacs and lilies.

"Oh Heath, how lovely!"

"I thought you'd like them," he said smiling.

"So, what would be the occasion?"

"No occasion, my lady," he said. "Just today."

"I admire your philosophies, Heath," she said, grinning as she fetched a vase.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she called from the other room.

"Thank you," he called back, "but I fear I have an astronomy class that begins in a split hour."

"Oh, alright then," she said before appearing again. "Thanks again for those, they really are lovely." She embraced him, then looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Certainly," he said softly, his face inched from hers.

And he was gone. Ardice was puzzled at the feeling her stomach gave her, like she was either incredibly guilty of something, incredibly frightened, or incredibly hungry.

_'Thank goodness dinner's on the way...'_

-

"That was sweet of him," said Arya after taking a sip of cocoa.

"Wasn't it?"

"But back to this Murtagh nonsense; you don't really think he'd come here, do you?"

The two cousins had been relaxing in Ardice's sitting room before the days classes started. A fresh snow had sprinkled Willow Wood's floor and frost clouded Ardice's window. She couldn't wait to go outside and breath in the crisp, cold air.

She had told Arya of Saphira's troubling inquiry earlier that morning and Heath's visit the night before.

"I don't know," she said softly. "He knows that the child's his..." Her eyes widened and her breathing steepened rapidly. She sat up. "What if he tries to take her away?! What if he comes and steals her away, Arya?!"

"Ssh," Arya hummed in her ear. "I don't think he would, even if he could do that. Judging by what Saphira said, he must be in terrible health. He couldn't make the four-day journey here, plus, the mortal guards around here wouldn't allow him pass."

Ardice's breathing eased as she lay against Arya's shoulder. "I suppose you're right," she whispered.

"As usual, right?"

"Yeah, right." They laughed in unison, the music in their voices at a harmony with one another.

"Ardice?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you have him taken prisoner?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Not now," she said drowsily. "Maybe when I was a bitter old King," she said closing her eyes and snuggling deeper down into her quilt.

Arya smiled and rested her head on Ardice's.

-

Unknown to Arya and Ardice, ten riders had left Willow Wood that morning; Leelan, Gellindra, Kiliann and Lucas had departed for the abandoned Carvahall with six of the mortal men who guarded the school. The only witness of their leave burst into Ardice's class later that morning.

"Headmistress!"

Ardice turned to look at Heath, panting madly, as did her students who stood at his presence, but looked surprised none the less.

"Um, class, for those who don't know, this is Professor Esteller..."

She crossed the classroom towards him. "Class, if you don't mind waiting, I'll be right back."

She shut the door behind him. "What is it?"

"The patrons, and six other men, they, they all just..."

"Catch your breath, this sounds important."

"Leelan, Lucas, the Twins, a few mortal guards, they all just left!"

"When?"

"This morning."

"Did you hear what for?"

He nodded. "They spoke of Murtagh and traitors, taking them prisoners..."

"Oh no," she said fearfully.

He shook his head thinking of something to comfort her. "I...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said rather horsely. She sniffed and all of her former strength as King flowed back into her. "Will you watch over my daughter?"

"Yes, my Lady, but are you indeed going after them?"

She nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, sending chills up his spine. "Thank you," she said to him sincerely. "Wish me luck," a smile appearing on her face as she said it.

And he did.

-

Ardice, Arya and Eragon set out as soon as they could, trying to catch up with the patron pack before they could get close to Carvahall. Ardice raced ahead on Fyrn, desperate for any signs of the pack ahead of them.

_'What if they kill Murtagh? I know how he was, but Galbatorix is dead, he's no longer in his control. He must have changed when the king was killed...why did I not think of this earlier?'_

_'No, I've been better off without him. I'm not going to see him, I'm going to stop Gellindra and Kiliann from making a huge mistake. Is that not why I ride?'_

They rode for three days and nights, stopping only for a few hours at a time to rest. They still hadn't caught up with the group.

"Maybe we should turn back," said Eragon. "When they return with their prisoners, we'll just let them go, right?"

"Mmm, I didn't actually want to see...eh, you know whom."

"Well, they just mean to take prisoners," said Arya. "It's not as if they were to-"

"But they will," said Ardice, holding a bucket for Fyrn to drink out of. "One of the men killed Gellindra and Kiliann's parents. They won't take that likely."

"How do you know? About the man, I mean," said Eragon.

"I had a dream about it last night, and he was there," said Ardice matter-of-factly.

"Ah," said Arya, nodding.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid for all their sakes, the men. I care not if they made poor choices in the past, but they can't be broken for it now. It's unjust, it's unfair. And who does Kiliann think he is?! Sending out wards without my consent?! Bringing a raid upon these poor people?! Oh, he will listen to me when we return to the Academy, that's a certainty."

Arya put her hand on Ardice's shoulder as she breathed heavily. "I sense some King still left in you, Ardice."

Ardice smiled for the first time in three days. "Me too."

She rubbed her finger after taking off her signia ring to fiddle with it. She still kept it, even after resigning. It had a blood stain on the side, of who's blood, Ardice did not know. Snow was still caked in the _EKA_ etchings from the past three days of being nomads, a life that she had loved and adjusted to years ago. Her fingers were numb with cold, her thighs were raw from new riding, and her heart ached for Lila. She was strong; she'd understand about Mother's leave. _'She probably won't even cry,'_ she thought. _'Just like her father.'_

The amber sun still hung loosely from her neck. It's chain had long rusted, but it fit nicely on a black leather cord that Heath had made for her. The sliver for the sun's rays was spotted, but it made it look more antiqued. She had given Leelan's pendant back to him five years ago, but she still rubbed her neck, remembering where it had stayed for over a year.

Ardice remembered her orange robes, the only attire that she had ever taken with her. Her hand subconsciously ran along her thigh. She felt the healed wound twitch where she had got an arrow in the leg. She had been with Murtagh when that happened, the Battle of the Varden. She hardly remembered any of it, except that wound.

Ardice remembered the Shrrg attack on Galfni, the heated debate at Du Weldenvarden, being elected King, her and Murtagh's first night together, Gredenier's death that she felt guilty about for years, Brom's death, Pedr's death, Nagg and Brennan's deaths, Hrothgar's death, her father and brother's deaths, Ajihad's death, her mother's, the list was endless.

_'To think, after this, I can live a normal life. No more fighting, no more death, no more war...just me and my daughter.'_

The thought saddened her slightly that she would be alone. Lila would grow up someday, what would she do then? She was still unsure if she could ever love again, but she wanted to tell herself that she could find happiness again. Her eyes shifted to Eragon and Arya. They had been happily married for four years and had a child on the way. Ardice smiled; they were fast asleep in each other's arms. _'Marriage. Something I've never been entirely good at.' _But sleep consumed her before any more thought was given on the subject of marriage.

-

The horses led the trio into Carvahall. Eragon took in a loud, quick breath. Most of the buildings were burnt down, ashes fluttering in the breeze still. The ground was black with fire and blood stains and no grass grew. The trees, or those that remained after the great fire, were white and dead. Any remaining huts or houses were charred black. Arya put her arms around her husband comfortingly. Ardice felt terrible for him; this had been his home that he had been waiting to return to. At least when Ardice returned home, home was still there, even if the peoples weren't. He didn't flinch when he saw the truth, he kept breathing evenly and steadily. Ardice admired how strong he had gotten over the years and remembered their first meeting when he was still a boy. Now he was nearing 24. _'Where has the time gone?'_

They spotted the patrons when they were startled by the sounds of clashing metal; the traitors had swords on the Knights. With Arya, Eragon, and Ardice joining them, it was 13 on 25. Ardice unsheathed her sword and ran to join in the fight.

She was still a goof fighter, but she lost much in five years. She was nearly struck down by a man with a long beard and stained clothes. When she was able to look around more, all the traitors had long beards and stained clothes, except one. He was on the ground and had been wounded through the gut. Ardice thought he looked familiar, but was immediately thrown into combat with another soldier.

The clean swords of the elves and men smacked against the rusted ones of the Dornia and other soldiers. Kiliann managed to shout to Ardice that it was the Dornia who had began the fighting, but she was too angry with his disloyalty to care. The snow crunched beneath the fighters' feet, staining crimson with blood after the first few fights. Ardice struck a Dornia's head and heard the sickening crunch as he collapsed. She didn't miss the fighting at all and wished that she could go home to Lila and hold her tight against her. It was then that Ardice wondered- Where was Murtagh?

Nearly all the soldiers had been defeated, the Knight's losing two of their human guard. Ardice looked back to the stabbed soldier laying face-up in the snow, the one with the shortest beard of all the old fighters. Her heart sank and her stomach curled. Her legs almost gave way.

She stumbled over to him, crawling on her knees, her rapid breaths visible in the cold weather. The soldier opened his eyes wearily as he heard her approaching. She immediately recognized the dark eyes, the dark hair framing his face, now past his shoulders. He had a dark, black beard leading from his sideburns and mustache. It was long enough to be fiddled with with his fingers if he was thinking hard about something. He looked calm enough, taking even breaths despite his mortal wound. He was still handsome to her.

"Murtagh," she said softly, settling beside him. He rested on a hill of snow packed against the side of a reconstructed house, placing him in a sitting position. He said nothing, he just stared at her for a long while. Ardice hardly made eye contact.

"Do you remember me, Murtagh?"

Still nothing.

"Have you still forgotten me?" She knew he hadn't, but she feared that his tongue may have been cut out or something morbidly close to it.

"No," he said softly, his teeth stained red. He was only twenty-seven, but he looked to be forty-five. His hair was flecked with gray, as was his beard, and his voice was deep and tired.

She smiled sadly down at him. "Who did this to you?"

He took a large breath inward. "The soldier right there." He pointed with a shaking hand. "The one who's skull you broke."

She touched his arm. It was shaking terribly. She placed her gray wool cloak over him gingerly. He flinched, then seeped into his relaxed once more.

"Why? He's your man."

"Not when I defended that elf over there."He beckoned to Kiliann.

_'He defended him?'_

"Why did you defend him, Murtagh?"

"Cuz I knew he was your man..."

There was a long silence between them. All who had stopped to look started moving again.

"I named her Lila, after my mother," she said. She could feel Eragon's eyes on her, but paid him no mind. Murtagh could do nothing to her that he hadn't already done in the past.

"Is she beautiful like you?"

Ardice nodded and ran her hand through his frosted hair, picking out clumps of snow. "She looks like both of us."

"She has your eyes?"

Ardice nodded. Her own eyes hadn't even gone back to the way they were, which had always saddened her. Murtagh seemed not to notice the change.

"I'm so...I can't expect your forgiveness. I shall not ask for it."

Ardice said nothing.

"I just...well, I wanted you to hear it from-" He began coughing violently, his leather glove speckled with red. "From me, rather than anyone else. Oh, right, there is no one else..."

Ardice pitied him greatly, but she couldn't bring herself to words.

"That I am so sorry. So sorry."

She looked away from him, squinting her eyes off the bright snow, gazing onto the horizon and the setting sun, like the many they had watched together when nothing mattered but their love. This would be the last.

"So sorry for the pain I've caused."

"I know," she whispered, not unkindly, eyes on the sky.

Murtagh's breaths became quicker and more rapid. "No, I can't-" More coughing. "I can't...express...how much...I'm so...Ardice?"

She had grown strong over the years, but not the selfish, arrogant strong as she was as a Knight, but she had her emotions in balance now, no matter how dysfunctional they were after her and Murtagh's last meeting. She wished she could be King now, with this new-found strength. She shed not a single tear.

She looked back at him, his eyes wild with fear. Her heart seemed to hang in her chest, bursting with grief with every last breath he took.

"I...I can't..." he gasped frantically. "Ardice..."

She held him close to her. "I forgive you," she whispered in his ear.

"I lo-" He coughed, his body shaking with him. Ardice clutched him closer to her still.

"I will always love you, Murtagh."

His breathings eased.

"You've had my heart from the beginning," she whispered, her quiet words true. "And I won't forget you."

He shook.

"Don't fear death," she said, her own voice shaking. "You'll be with the stars! The stars that you've always loved to watch- they can watch you now."

"Can I watch over you?" he said in a faint whisper that only she would hear. She gasped, trembling and sounding ready to sob. He felt her nod against the side of his head.

"I have the night," he said, his breathing slowing.

"I'll look for you in the sky," she choked.

His breathing slowed. Ardice's hand was on his back. She pushed herself closer to him, desiring to give him any life she had left. She felt his head fall slowly onto her shoulder. The breaths slowed- until they stopped.

"Murtagh?"

No reply.

"Oh..."she sighed.

Her head bowed beside his.

He was dead.

Arya and Eragon held each other tears streaming down their faces. Gellindra wept quietly on Kiliann's shoulder. Even Lucas let a droplet come down before turning and departing the scene. Leelan's ragged breaths could be heard; he was crying too. Ardice felt wet on Murtagh's cheek as well. Her face was the only one that remained dry.

She didn't cry or weep or sob like she used to do. It felt good to her that he would go knowing that she forgave him. She didn't think of death or of her dying of despair lie she used to. She had so much to live for, so much in life left to do. She didn't have to grieve until there was nothing left. She wouldn't make that mistake again.


	39. The Way We Were

**OK, I want to start off by saying that this is the final chapter. I know, I'm kinda sad too, but I'm ending it just the way I wanted to. Plus, there's a bonus chapter (a sort of biography) filling in for chapter forty. **

**Thanks to all who have been reviewing! I've really appreciated the criticism and support over the last...what, six months? So, here's the final chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 39: The Way We Were

Things back at the Academy were just as they always had been when Ardice, Arya, Eragon and the Patrons returned to the school. Ardice was pleased to see that Saphira and Heath had taught the extra classes in absence of many of the professors. Winter was over; the cherry blossoms sprinkled the forest paths, signifying spring's return to Alagaesia. The wind whistled through the trees, zipping past Ardice as she taught the outdoor Swordsmanship class, sending her long hair fluttering around her face. She would smile gaily at that; her heart feeling lifted after her final confrontation with the defeated Dragon Rider. It was just the sort of closure that she had needed all this time. She was free.

The breeze picked up quickly and sent Ardice's papers scurrying. She pointed a finger, said a magic word and three came flying back to her. She adjusted her stack to make it even and heard the sigh behind her.

Without bothering to look over her shoulder, she muttered, "What did I do?"

"You used magic," said the deep voice.

"Oh really?" said Ardice, still facing the waterfall to shield her grin.

"Yes," he said. "I thought you were going to do things more, oh, I don't know, manually?"

"I didn't think that anyone was spying on me," she said quietly.

"True, that's true."

"What's got you so far from the Academy?" She felt the brush of robes on her back.

"I felt the need to give you these."

Well crafted hands reached around her to present a bouquet of tiger lilies and white orchids and lady slippers.

Ardice sighed, but smiled at the kind gesture. "Heath, you give me any more flowers, and I'll have nowheres else to put them!"

She knew he smiled at that as she inhaled the fresh scent deeply. He towered beside her, his deep, crimson hair straying behind his handsome face. Ardice studied his features. He looked calm, but strong with his arms folded solemnly across his chest. His dark eyes were focused on the rushing waters before them, but his mind didn't seem behind them.

_'What is he thinking?'_

Ardice was glad that he didn't know what she was thinking either, of the love she felt for him. It couldn't be called romantic love, exactly, but it was strong, the bond they shared. She couldn't let it go.

"You're so serious," she noted after a long silence.

"As are you," he said. His voice wrapped around Ardice, flowy and gentle. His eyes met hers, then widened with slight surprise.

"What?" she asked quickly.

"Your- your eyes."

She felt her face get hot. "My eyes?"

"They're not that blue colour. They're the way they were before."

Ardice subconsciously put her hand underneath her lower eyelashes. "Really?"

Heath nodded.

She shook her head in disbelief. "That's amazing!"

"Did you feel it change?"

"Um...no, I don't think so."

But she did feel it change. _'They may have changed when my feeling for...when they changed. It must all be interlinked."_

"That's amazing," she repeated in a whisper.

-

Every student, past and present, gathered in the small garden. Eragon, Arya, and their new baby were sitting in the front row. Saphira hung back from all the noise and sat contently around the perimeter, her massive tail encircling one of the trees near the entrance. The patrons sat together; the newly-engaged Lucas and Gellindra were clasping hands. The witch, Angela, was relaxed in a pew next to Orik, who was happily smoking his pipe. Lila stood near the archway at the far end of the garden next to Leelan, who was dressed in long, crimson and gold robes. Heath was on Leelan's other side, glancing expectantly to the end of the aisle.

The lute and harp began playing followed by a viol and a horn. The audience wheeled around within the pews to get a glimpse of the bride. Ardice stood under the archway dressed in white satin and lace, her long, back hair falling straightly past her shoulders. Her eyes shone bright sea green in the sunlight, making the guests grin at the fond memory.

She was shaking so terribly. _'I hope no one notices,'_ she thought before inhaling deeply and scanning the scene for her beloved. Her eyes fell upon Heath's face at once; him smiling back at her gave her all the courage she needed.

The wedding was one to be remembered. The guests had all departed, but Ardice and Heath were still dancing under the stars.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. Heath grinned. "I mean, I'm not thinking about much of anything. I'm just happy to be here."

"As am I."

_'And about why this took so long,'_ she thought. But she didn't care. She rested her head on Heath's shoulder and let all thoughts slip away.

-

"Benn?! Do you still have my good quill?!"

The young boy rushed into the room at once. "Sorry, mother."

"It's alright dear," said Ardice, ruffling his hair.

"Mother, how long are you to be gone for?" said Gilliann, pressing herself against her mother in a tight hug.

Ardice smiled. "I'll be back in two weeks, love." She bent down to kiss her forehead. "Two weeks?!" Larkspur said as he bolted into the room. "No, mother, no! What will we do without you?"

"Oh, my children!" Ardice pulled her son, Larkspur and her two daughters, Lila and Gilliann into an embrace. "Two weeks! I have to meet with the dwarves in the east!"

"Why?" asked the three in unison.

Gilliann and Larkspur were scooped up by Heath. He smiled at Ardice. She smiled back at him, showing a hint of sadness.

"I'll miss you terribly, mother," said Lila. She wrapped her arms around Ardice's neck and hugged her more quickly than the other children had.

"I'll miss you terribly. What am I going to do without my Lila?"

The fifteen-year-old smiled, and retreated to the bedroom to help Ardice with her things.

"Ben?"

Ben sat in his father's chair, watching the embers of the night's fire go out in the hearth. He peeked around. He looked so much like Ardice that everyone who saw him knew immediately that he was her son, right down to the eyes.

"Yes, mother?"

Ardice smiled. "Are you coming to say goodbye to me?"

Ben shook his head in the silly way that five-year-olds do, stubbornly and determinedly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just dreaming. You're not going away, I'm just sleeping."

She came around to face him. "I'll write to you everyday, Benn. But you have to write back, alright?"

He paused before nodding.

"Promise?"

"I promise mother," he said before embracing her tightly.

"Make sure they sleep, at least!"

"Oh, love, you worry too much."

"Heath, take care of them."

"Have I ever not?"

"No."

"Then I'll care! I'll care to them."

"I know you will."

Heath clasped her hand as she mounted Fyrn.

"You make sure you sleep as well!"

"I will."

Ardice studied his face, as if she would forget how handsome he was while she was away. "I'll miss you."

"You too."

He kissed her, leaving her wanting ever so much to stay at Willow Wood, but she was a King once, and she never forgot her duty.

"I'll be seeing you in two weeks," she said to him.

"Where?"

Ardice mocked hard thinking. "The palace. Dawn. Don't keep me waiting."

Heath smiled his handsome smile at her. "I'll see you there."

She matched his smile, her front teeth facing each other ever so slightly. She pulled her black veil across her face, nodded to Kiliann, and set off across the field with Heath watching after her. He knew she'd be alright. She was a Knight, after all.

As she galloped away from her home, Ardice inhaled deeply, smelling the plain and the earth. She remembered her previous adventures, her plights with danger, her snappy wit to everyone. She thought of Brom, but it wasn't and unhappy thought. He'd be with her on this journey, riding his Saphira in the northern skies and watching over her. Kiliann was silent behind her, letting her go free for a while into the sunrise. _'What a life I had,'_ she thought. Fyrn rode steady, and Ardice remembered.

The End


	40. Character Biography

**Well, that was it. I really hope you've enjoyed this storie and read my ones to come. It's still sad leaving, but I'm happy with the ending I gave it. **

**I've decided that with all my facfics, I'd like to do a Character Biography chapter at the end, containing my character's history and background, and also telling of minor OCs that have appeared in the storie. **

**So enjoy this last bit and thanks for reading _The Traitor and the Knight_!**

Chapter 40: Character Biography

Ardice Lila Fyrn

Daughter of the late Duke Hirith Fyrn and the late Lady Lila Nightingail.

Sister of the late Larkspur Fyrn.

Wife of first husband; the late Knight Pedr Diamondweed.

Wife of second husband; former Knight, Professor Heath Esteller.

Love of the late Murtagh Dragonrider.

Mother of Lila Nagg Fyrn (daughter of Murtagh).

Mother of Gilliann, Larkspur, and Benn Esteller (daughter and sons of Heath).

King of the Elven Knights of Willow Wood, Defender of the Varden, Protector of Alagaesia; Headmistress of the Alagaesia Academy of Higher Learning, Professor of Alagaesian History and Fine Writing.

The Young Duchess Ardice Lila Fyrn was born in Du Weldenvarden to Hirith and Lila Fyrn. She was the second cousin of Queen Islandia and third cousin to Princess Arya Drottingu.

Growing up, the young Ardice was sheltered by her loving father. She was excluded from swords classes and jousting matches and regional debates that her father would attend, but her brother was fond of fighting and jousting and hoped to someday travel to Willow Wood to be a Knight there. But Ardice loved her brother and the two spent much time together. Ardice held a strained relationship with her mother, however, often engaging in terrible disputes and arguments that haunted her even onto her days of Knighthood.

What troubled Ardice the most was her mother's death when Ardice was ten; their last talk was a quarrel, leaving Ardice feeling guilty and plummeting her into despair that lasted long afterwards.

Ardice was twelve during the Raid of Du Weldenvarden, a terrible massacre of elves who lived in the country. Her father and the seventeen-year-old beloved brother were among the dead. Ardice had used Larkspur's sword, Firestone, to defend herself against her father's killer, a Dornia fighter named Tessa.

The event traumatized her for life and hardened her distinctively. At fifteen, she journeyed to Willow Wood in her brother's stead to train as a Knight, despite Queen Islandia's objections, due to the fact that Princess Arya desired to join her friend and cousin. It was the mortal Dragon Rider, Brom, who had made a deal with Islandia permitting Ardice to become a Knight; a favor that Ardice never paid for.

At age thirty, Ardice, who had always been close to the Knight King at the time, King Taraner, became a First Marshall Knight, along with friends Pedr, Heath, and Veeg. She learned to debate and became an incredibly accomplished fighter, wielding longsword and bow and arrow. She fought gallantly at the Battle of Beor and became close friends with Brom over the years. He nearly became a Knight himself, if not for the everlasting rule of "Only the Elven."

King Taraner, who had fallen ill, named Ardice as his successor to the throne when she was fifty. She wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea, but accepted. She took the name Ardice Bellaven Cwenburg Deorwynn Elvina Fyrn as her signia name and inherited King Taraner's signia ring. She, and the rest of the Knights, were saddened by his death, but fought in the Battle of Moraine  shortly afterwards. It was around this time that the Fall of the Dragon Riders occurred, and the crowning of king Galbatorix. The Knights fought more after this defeat and gained more followers from all around Alagaesia, but still hailing Ardice as their King even in their different countries. It was also around this time when Ardice was given a gray filly from Brom, which she called Fyrn in honour of her family's House.

Ardice was seventy when she received word from Brom of the new Dragon Rider. He requested her assistance; she left Willow Wood at once, departing without word, but leaving Heath as Steward, which in turn saddened Pedr who was secretly courting her.

She and Eragon bonded, despite the fact that she wore the traditional black veil over her mouth as all Knights did.

Tragedy struck soon after; Brom was killed in an attack, his death having a continuous effect on Ardice for many years. In turn, they gained the nomad, Murtagh, who accompanied them to the Varden, and who also fell in love with the King.

The two were soon engaged after the Battle of the Varden, but Murtagh was unknowingly taken captive by returning enemies, along with the Twins; Ajihad lost his life attempting to save him. Ardice started having strange visions of Murtagh and sometimes made mental contact with him. He was being tortured in Uru'baen for information by Galbatorix's men.

Ardice made the decision to leave Eragon and Arya in hopes of rescuing her love, taking only her horse and few belongings with her. She stopped in Galfni, disguised as a man called Sam by a magic spell she had performed on herself. There, she met and befriended Nagg, a humourous man who was the witch, Angela's, husband, and Leelan, a Gramarye (a thought-to-be-extinct magician race) who was disguised as a young boy. Sam saved the village from a Shrrg attack, unknowingly dooming her Knights in the process.

Nagg, Leelan, and the King (as she revealed herself) made their way to Kuasta, where she had called her Knights to meet her as they planned to take Uru'baen by storm. But Galbatorix was stronger than Ardice feared. Nagg and Ardice's companion Brennan were among those killed in the Battle of the Knights at Uru'baen, Ardice herself being held captive. Her Knights were released and she was reunited with Murtagh, without Galbatorix's knowledge.

No harm came to the couple (who regularly shared a bed at night), but the king had a hunch that they would try to escape. The night that they did, the whore Tessa lured them to a hallway where Ardice was taken away from the fortress and Murtagh was imprisoned. Ardice was taken through the Spine by a slave of Galbatorix's, a soldier named Lucas. He pledged allegiance to Ardice, which she accepted, and he (being a magician himself,) placed a spell on her to sleep instead of brutally attacking her as Galbatorix had wanted.

She awoke on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden and met the guardians Kiliann and Gellindra there, who in turn, had found Ardice's horse and returned it to her. They too pledged allegiance and offered to accompany her when she departed to search for her Knights, but she declined. Whilst in Uru'baen, her falcon, Becc, had delivered her a letter from Pedr, written as a riddle in case searched, telling her of his upcoming death and the upcoming war.

Ardice found what remained of her fellowship in an unnamed field south of Surda. Pedr had been mortally wounded along with a large number of Knights, but the sight of Ardice magically healed him. She called (mentally and physically) for the Knights around the world, recognizing the signature whistle of the King. Help soon arrived and the Knights were transported to Surda to assist the Varden at the Battle of Burning Plains.

Murtagh, the new Dragon Rider, had been placed in Galbatorix's control after revealing his true name to him, forcibly fighting on the evil king's side. He confronted Ardice and nearly killed her physically, but did, in a sense, killed her mentally. She wasn't wounded after the battle was won, but, as some elves do, fell ill internally, leading to sickness and grief, which can end immortal elves' lives.

Pedr eventually nursed her until she was healthy enough to be sent with her Knights back to Willow Wood, which Pedr thought would do good for her broken spirit.

She was never fully healed, but being home brought Ardice back, although her eye colour, an unusual one even for elves, never returned to her. Pedr taught her to walk again, and soon asked for her hand in marriage, which she accepted.

After the wedding, Ardice began to fear that she was pregnant with Murtagh's child, despite being married to Pedr. She fell in and out of depression for months and the Knights left to defend the realm, leaving Ardice to think that their departure was because of her mental instability, causing her even more distress. When she was seven months pregnant, Pedr left in order to search for the Knights. Galbatorix had grown powerful still, rekindling his old method of fighters, the ninja-like Dornia. Pedr was surrounded and killed by these fighters, including Tessa, during the Massacre at The Field of Many Thoughts, where numerous Knights had also been slaughtered.

Ardice was devastated when she received news of his death, from Nasuada of all people, whom Ardice had never been too friendly with.

Leelan arrived two months later and told Ardice of his tales; she returned his pendant that had been sent to her a year previous. He and Arya helped her through the birth of her first baby, named Lila Nagg, after Ardice's late mother and friend. She gave her the last name of Fyrn as she was still unaware of who the father was.

Galbatorix was defeated in two years, but Ardice chose not to fight. There were no Knights left, so she renounced her kingship willingly. She raised her daughter with Leelan, and was also kept company by her handmaids who she eventually grew fond of, and remained at peace with the world, and herself. Eragon and Arya arrived in Willow Wood after The Last Battle to help Ardice on her latest project.

Ardice founded a school that she called Alagaesia Academy, giving anyone who wanted to learn, an education. She herself taught a history and writing course while Arya, Eragon, Orik and Oromis taught courses on various styles of fighting, sorcery, and language. Students from all over the world came to enroll; classes were growing large, and, as Headmistress, she felt that she needed to hire another professor.

Heath had returned a year after the opening of the Academy; he was the only Knight who had survived the Last Battle and had been ferociously wounded. He had taken time to heal before returning. Ardice was thrilled to see her best friend once more and quickly accepted his offer to be a teacher at her new school.

Two years later, Ardice was enjoying her life immensely; taking care of her five-year-old daughter and teaching students subjects she loved most. She realized that Lila's father was Murtagh, as she had so many similarities to him, except for her mother's sea foam green eyes (that had not returned to Ardice, sadly).

Saphira had been scouting for past enemies that had fled and had never been found. While flying over Carvahall, she had spotted a small group of enemies including a worn-down Murtagh. When told, Ardice was furious and told Saphira that he was not welcome anywhere near the school or her daughter. Saphira replied that Murtagh had shouted at her as she flew by, saying that he hoped the baby looked like Ardice, but Saphira didn't linger; she feared that Murtagh still retained his old powers.

Kiliann, now a school patron along with his sister Gellindra, the soldier Lucas, and Leelan, had overheard this information and assembled the patrons to journey to Carvahall and kill the former enemies. Ardice started after them with Eragon and Arya, but they were too late. The patrons were engaged in combat with those who had survived the last battle; Murtagh lay mortally wounded by one of his own men, as he was trying to defend Ardice's friends. He ended up confessing to Ardice that he had made a terrible mistake and that he loved her, apologizing several times. She forgave him and told him that she'd always love him. He died in her arms.

She grew from the closure and found the strength to love again; Ardice and Heath married four years later and had three children. Their daughter, Gilliann, had been named in honour of Gellindra and Kiliann, and their son Larkspur for Ardice's brother. They also had a son named Benn. Arya and Eragon married as well, a son named Murtagh and a daughter named Ardice. Professor Fyrn often wondered if the children would ever know her story, and if they'd know how they were named after the Traitor and the Knight.

-

My Original Characters

Ardice/Sam – Formerly the Young Duchess of Du Weldenvarden, King of the Elven Knights, she accompanied Eragon at the beginning of his journey. An accomplished fighter and magician, Ardice was exceptionally beautiful with long, pleated, black hair and bright, sea foam green eyes. She founded and taught at Alagaesia's first and so far only school, the Alagaesia Academy.

In Galfni and unsure of who she could trust, Ardice created the alter ego she called Sam, the result of a transfiguration spell that made her appear as if she were a man.

King Taraner – The King of the Elven Knights before Ardice took the throne.

Pedr Diamondweed – Ardice's childhood friend, also a Knight. He loved her for forty years and married her after the Battle of Burning Plains.

Heath Esteller – A Knight of Ardice's and a close personal companion of hers. He grew to love Ardice and married her three years after Murtagh's death and fathered three of her children. -And for all those who have been wondering, yes, I did name him after Heath Ledger.

Brennan – An Elven Knight and once a rival of Ardice's.

Veeg – An Elven Knight, friend of Ardice.

Gredenier – An Elven Knight.

Thendel – An Elven Knight.

Hirith Fyrn – Duke of Du Weldenvarden, Ardice's father, whom she had a close relationship.

Larkspur Fyrn – Young Duke of Du Weldenvarden, Ardice's beloved brother.

Lila Nightingail – Duchess of Du Weldenvarden, Ardice's estranged mother.

Nagg – Ardice's traveling companion after befriending him in Galfni, husband of Angela.

Leelan – One of the last remaining Gramarye with extraordinary magical abilities, he met Ardice in Galfni and traveled with her to Uru'baen. He is a patron of Alagaesia Academy.

Lucas – One of Galbatorix's former soldiers who spared Ardice and pledged his loyalty to her. He tried to save Murtagh from his dooming confrontation with Galbatorix and is a patron of Alagaesia Academy and husband of Nasuada.

Gellindra – A guardian of Willow Wood and faithful to Ardice; a patron of Alagaesia Academy. Twin of Kiliann.

Kiliann – A guardian of Willow Wood and faithful to Ardice; a patron of Alagaesia Academy. Twin of Gellindra.

Tessa – A former Dornia fighter and favoured whore of Galbatorix's. Murderer of Ardice's father, brother, and husband Pedr Diamondweed. Was killed by Heath Esteller.

Lila Nagg Fyrn – Ardice's only child with Murtagh. Named for Ardice's mother and late friend. She's described as having her mother's eyes and black hair, like both of her parents. She's the most gifted magician of all Ardice's children.

Gilliann Esteller – Ardice and Heath's firstborn daughter. Named as a combination of Ardice's friends' names, Gellindra and Kiliann. She has her father's deep crimson hair and his blue eyes, but inward teeth like her mother. She is the most gifted musician of all Ardice's children.

Larkspur Esteller – Ardice and Heath's first son. Named for Ardice's brother. Like Gilliann, he has his father's hair and eyes, but inherited his mother's fighting ability as he is the most gifted swordsman of all Ardice's children.

Benn Esteller – Ardice and Heath's youngest son. He is the most like his mother, inheriting her hair colour and texture and her sea foam green eyes. Like his mother, he is an accomplished writer and will inherit Alagaesia Academy. He is the most gifted writer and student of all Ardice's children.

Fyrn – Ardice's beloved mare, given to her by Brom. Named for Ardice's family.

Becc – Ardice's golden falcon and messenger given to her by Pedr. Brother Falcon of Rilee.

Rilee – Pedr's silver falcon, now belonging to Ardice, sister falcon of Becc.

-- Underlined entries mean that the character is deceased. Not underlined means that the -- character lives past the end of the storie.

Thank you for sticking with this storie and going on this journey with me. Thanks to all who reviewed and all those who will review in the future. All unmarked characters are property of Christopher Paolini. Those listed above are my own personal characters.

Thank you!

Sincerely, FlynnStorie.


End file.
